


Midnight Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Moon and stars [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mates, No one in the pack dies, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mom Stiles, Shaman Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with Jackson and Gerard Argent, Erica and Boyd left to find a new pack to join. But they were soon captured by the Alpha pack and brought back to Beacon Hills. No one knew about this except for Derek, Peter, and Isaac.</p><p>Within two weeks into the summer, Stiles has a dream about Erica and Boyd running for their lives, but were then captured. Derek goes to Stiles for his help in finding his two missing betas. As Stiles help Derek find his betas, he starts to develop feelings for the sourwolf, and finds out something about himself that he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It's dark out, the full moon is at its highest peak. Nothing but the sound of running footsteps is to be heard. Then two figures come into view, running through the woods as fast as their legs can take them._

_'Who are they?'_

_The sound of growls and howls break the silence of the woods. The two figures pick up their pace faster at the sound. Their breathing coming out short as they run._

_"What do we do? We can't out run them."_

_'Is that Erica?'_

_"I see a stream up ahead, it should help mask our scent."_

_'Boyd?'_

_Erica and Boyd quickly jump into the water before continuing their run. The image of the two become more clear. They're in bad shape, cover with claw marks and blood. Their clothes, now soaking wet, are a bit torn._

_"I see a cave up ahead, come on!" Erica informed Boyd._

_They run into the cave, crouching down and leaning up against the wall. Their breathing coming out in short breaths. They cover their mouths with their hands, closing their eyes, trying to calm their breathing and the beating of their hearts._

_After a couple minutes of silence, Erica turn to Boyd, "I think we lost them."_

_"Think again."_

_They jump at the voice and turn towards it. At the entrance of the cave, stand two guys, appearing to be identical twins. Their eyes glowing red and a smirk on their faces._

Stiles' eyes shoots open, his mind feeling a bit hazy. He rubs at his eyes, and turns his head to the digital clock that sits on top of his bedside table.

**10:40am.**

Stiles throws the comforter off of himself, and throws his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. He rubs his face with his hands with a groan, trying to make sense of the dream. Ever since Erica and Boyd had left Beacon Hills, he couldn't stop worrying about them. Wondering if they have finally found a pack and are doing okay.

"The hell was that?" He raise his head up, and takes a deep breath. "This is what I get for hanging out with werewolves." He sighed.

After clearing his head, Stiles stands up and walks out of his room. Heading on downstairs for breakfast. When he enters the kitchen he sees a note and some cash place underneath a magnet on the fridge.

**Went off for a case, probably won't be back til late tonight, don't wait up. Get some groceries when you get the chance.**

**-Dad**

Stiles throws the note away and sets the money aside before making his breakfast, scrambled eggs with two strips of bacon.

While he was cooking the strips of bacon, he hears the door bell ring. He place a lid on top of the pan before walking off to the door. He opens the door thinking it's Scott who came over, but is surprise and confuse to see Derek in front of him. Stiles hasn't seen Derek since the whole 'Jackson being the kanima' incident ended.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Derek stated.

Stiles stares at him for a few seconds, waiting for the man to continue. But apparently it's a talk that needs to take place inside, so Stiles steps aside to let the Alpha in. He closes the door before heading back to the kitchen, Derek following behind.

Stiles continues cooking his breakfast, even asked Derek if he would like anything. To which the Alpha turns down, and leans against the counter waiting for the teen. There's an awkward silence surrounding them, and Stiles isn't one for awkward silence. But he doesn't know what to say, since he and Derek aren't actually friends. As far as he knows, Derek can't stand him.

After a few minutes, Stiles sets his plate and a glass of orange juice on the table in the dinning room, taking a seat with Derek taking the other seat right across from him.

After taking a bite of his eggs, Stiles speaks up. "So Derek, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

Stiles continues on eating his meal waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of silence, he raise his eyes to Derek with a questioning look. The man huffs a breath and locks eyes with the teen.

"I need your help."

Stiles snorts, "You needing my help? Ain't that a new one." He said sarcastically before taking a sip of his juice.

"Erica and Boyd are in serious trouble." Derek blurted out, making Stiles chock on his orange juice.

"What!? What happened!?" Stiles exclaimed. "Wait! How do you know that they're in trouble? They're not a part of your pack anymore." Once he said that, he could've sworn that he saw hurt in Derek's eyes, but wasn't sure since it disappeared as quickly as it showed.

"They were captured by a pack of Alphas." Derek answered. "I know this cause I caught their scent in the woods. The Alphas also sent me a message by painting their symbol on the door of my house." He said with a hint of anger.

Stiles starts to freak out on the inside, remembering the dream he had last night. _No way. It wasn't just a dream? Then what was it? And why can't I just have a normal life_? He mentally groans.

Derek continues on, pretending to have not heard the teen's heart picked up. "They arrived a week before the summer started, and - "

"Woah! Wait," Stiles interrupted. "And you haven't told me or Scott until now!?"

"I turned them, Erica and Boyd are my responsibility." The Alpha stated with a glare, then sighs, "But I really need your help, I haven't been able to find them. They're good at hiding their tracks. These aren't just any ordinary Alphas."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, wondering what makes them so special compared to other Alphas. _Besides being a pack full of them. Like how does the whole pack dynamics go for them anyways?_

"Each Alpha had a pack of their own, but were killed off." Derek explains. "The leader of the pack is name Deucalion, he is known as the Demon Wolf."

"Deucalion?" Stiles asked with a raise brow. "Seriously? He's named after the son of Prometheus." He scoffs a laugh, "And don't get me started on the name Demon Wolf."

Stiles finishes up his breakfast before standing up, and head on back to the kitchen to clean his now empty dishes. He then realize something, and turns from the sink to face Derek.

"Wait, did you tell Scott about any of this?" Stiles asked.

"No, not yet." Derek answered from the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against it.

"Good. I think it's best that we don't tell him." Stiles said, putting his now clean plate and cup in the drying rack by the sink. He turns around to see Derek with a confuse expression. "Scott has been through a lot with his mom finding out about him being a werewolf, the hard way. And especially having to deal with Allison and her family the past year." The teen sighs before continuing on, "Also, I don't think Scott would be much help since he's busy with summer school, and hanging out with Allison."

"So you're gonna help me?" Derek asked.

"Of course." Stiles gives the man a look that said how stupid that question was. "We can't have another threat dropping bodies."

"Then get dress, we can't waste anymore time. I'll be waiting in the car." Derek said before walking off, leaving Stiles in the kitchen.

Stiles runs upstairs, and quickly gets dress. He leaves a note for his dad, just in case he comes home for lunch, stating that he would be out with friends. He pockets the cash - that he set aside from earlier - before leaving, locking the front door before walking towards the camaro.

"So, where are we headed?" Stiles asked once he's seated inside, putting on his seat belt.

Derek starts up the camaro and drives off, "The woods, where Erica and Boyd were captured again."

"Again?" Stiles questioned.

During the drive, Derek explains to Stiles that Erica and Boyd were first captured in another city. They were brought back to Beacon Hills, and were able to escape from the Alpha pack but not for long.

They finally come to a stop in the middle of the road that's in the outskirt of the woods. Derek unbuckles his seat belt and exit out of the car, Stiles following behind. As they walk through the woods, Stiles starts to recognize their surroundings from his dream.

_Erica and Boyd are running as fast as they can from their chasers. Erica takes a look behind them to see the distance between them and the Alphas._

_"What do we do? We can't out run them."_

_"I see a stream up head,"_

"This is where their scent disappeared." Derek stated, bringing Stiles back from his daydream, as they stopped in front of a stream.

Stiles looks around, confirming that the surrounding is exactly like in his dream. Which starts to freak him out a bit because he's never been there before so he shouldn't know the place.

"But this isn't where they were captured." He stated under his breath, forgetting at the moment that Derek has super hearing. He crosses the stream, hopping on rock to rock. Derek following behind, wearing a confuse expression. Stiles continues to walk off without a word, remembering his dream to where the cave is.

_Erica and Boyd run towards the cave, it makes up a small hill covered with moss and plants. The entrance of the cave a bit small that they need to bend down a bit._

"This is where they were captured." Stiles stated, staring at the opening of the cave.

"What makes you so sure?" Derek asked with a suspicious look on his face.

Stiles turns to Derek, "Uh...just a feeling," He takes a deep breath and starts to make hand gestures as he speak, "And besides it makes sense, they jumped into the stream to mask their scent and went into this cave to hide."

Derek knows that Stiles didn't really answer the question, but decides to give the teen an out. They take a step inside the cave, Derek tries to get a scent while Stiles takes out his phone to use as a flash light. As soon as Stiles turns on the flash light app, he finds something.

"Look." Stiles calls out, crouching down to pick up what he found. Derek turns his attention to the teen. "It seems to be one of Erica's rings." Stiles stated. _So they really were here._

"Let's go, there's nothing else here." Derek said before walking out of the cave. Stiles pockets the ring before standing up and walking out of the cave.

"So, what now?" Stiles asked, catching up with Derek.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know why they went after Erica and Boyd?"

"They want me to be a part of their pack."

Stiles froze in place, "What?" He feels his stomach twisting into knots for some reason.

Derek stops and turns to face the teen with a questioning look.

"You're not thinking of joining them are you?" Stiles asked. " 'Cause if you are, then you can forget about my help in finding them."

"No, you idiot." Derek rolled his eyes. "I want to save Erica and Boyd....their pack." He said the last comment in a soft tone of voice.

Stiles softens up, realizing what Derek meant. "You know you better watch what you say, or the others will think you're actually a big softy." He said with a grin, and continues on walking to the camaro.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Where are we going now?" Stiles asked when they arrive at the camaro.

"My place. I have some files on the Alpha pack." Derek answered as they slide on into the car.

"Files?" Stiles questioned.

"On werewolf packs that my family had come across. My mother liked to have information on them just in case."

"So, the Alpha pack were here before? And I take that your mother was the alpha at the time?"

Derek only nods in response before driving off.

**** 

"Nice place." Stiles complemented when they arrive at Derek's apartment building.

They walk inside, Stiles carrying his backpack with his laptop in it which they had stop by his house on the way to get. They head for one of the elevators, and Derek presses the button for his floor.

"The top floor, huh. Does it have a great view?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek.

Derek does't answer, so Stiles speaks up again, asking more questions."When did you move into this place? Second thought how can you afford a place? Do you have a job or something? Oh wait, I remember my dad saying that you were able to collect the money from the - " Derek shoots the teen a look, "Shutting up now." Stiles said, avoiding a possible punch to the face.

The elevator stops, arriving at the top floor. But instead of the elevator opening to a hallway of the floor, it opens directly to Derek's living room.

 _A loft._ Stiles thought. _Dude lives in a freakin' loft._

Stiles whistles upon seeing Derek's place, "Dude this place is huge." He commented as he takes a step inside to look around, noticing that there isn't much furniture.

There's a couch with a coffee table place in front of it, and a tall table with a desk lamp place in front of a huge window that doesn't open. And next to it is a staircase that most likely leads to another room or floor. There's also a huge hole in the wall, showing the next room.

Stiles wants to ask about the giant hole but decides to just drop it, thinking that if it was something important to know than Derek would just tell him. He turns around, and sees a doorway - a few feet away from the elevator - seeing that it leads to a kitchen.

Stiles jumps in surprise, having heard something drop. He turns around and sees Derek at the table with a box in front of him.

"This is everything on the Alpha pack." Derek stated. He takes out photos as he names them off, "This is Deucalion,"

Stiles walks up to the table, the photo shows a man who looks like he could be in his thirties at the the time the picture was taken. He has brown hair, blue grayish eyes, light color skin and chiseled features.

"His second-in-command, Kali," The photo shows a woman who seems to be young, maybe late twenties at the time. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. "And Ennis." Derek said with an angry growl to it.

Stiles looks up at him with a questioning look. _Wonder what he did to tick you off._

The photo shows a man, who also seemed to have been in his thirties, with a shaved head, brown eyes and light tan skin.

"Deucalion also recruited two more, I don't know who they are though." Derek added.

 _Probably the twins that I saw in my dream, which can't be just a coincidence now._ Stiles thought, slipping his backpack off and placing it on the table. He takes out his laptop and a flash drive. Stiles sets it up and breaks into the police station's computer record system.

"Since when did you became a hacker?" Derek asked, standing next to the teen, with amusement in his voice.

Stiles jumped a bit, not noticing when Derek had moved closer. He then notice how close Derek was leaning in, which makes him blush a bit. "I asked Danny for some computer tips after the whole Peter-is-the-Alpha thing." Stiles answered. "Thought it would be handy if one of us knows how to work a computer, it's not like we can get Danny involve."

Derek nods in agreement. "And what do you plan on doing with their system? Also wouldn't they know that their system is being hacked into?"

"Nope." Stiles emphasized the 'p' with a pop. "Danny helped me create a program in the flash drive," He taps on said object. "That would keep me hidden and erase any trace of me being in their system, so I can use said system to check if there have been any 'animal' attacks or strange incidents reported lately."

"And how did you convince Danny to do that?" Derek raised a brow.

"Well, Danny is a nice guy and - "

"You blackmailed him, didn't you?"

"Little bit."

They spend the rest of the day going through documents and police reports to find anything on the Alpha pack. Not finding much, Stiles decided to extend his search. He found an article stating, from a couple cities over, someone witnessed two teens being kidnapped. The witness was knocked out, and received five puncture wounds on the back of their neck before they were able to help the teens.

"It says that 'The witness was able to see the culprits' faces," Stiles reads off. "But he can not recall any facial features. Just that there was two men and a third person that had came from behind."

"Probably Kali's work." Derek said. "She knows how to mess with a person's memory."

"With her claws? Like how Peter inserted memories of the fire into Scott's head?"

Derek nods, and realizes the time. He sighs, "It's getting late, come on I'll take you home."

Stiles looks up from his laptop, finally noticing that the room is not as bright as it was before. He looks through the window, seeing that it has gotten really dark outside. "Yeah," He sighs tiredly, as he shuts down his laptop and packs up.

****

Derek drops Stiles off a block away from his house. Stiles suggested it since his dad doesn't really know that he hangs out with Derek and his pack of werewolves.

"Hey kiddo! How was your day out with your friends?" Stiles heard his dad after shutting the door.

He walks into the dinning room, and sees his dad looking through files. "I thought you wouldn't be home til late tonight."

"Yeah well, I got off a bit early today."

"What case you working on there?" Stiles asked as he approach the table that's covered with paperwork and pictures of.... _Erica and Boyd?_

"Missing persons case. I think you know them, they went to your school..." The Sheriff trails off, looking for something. "Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd." He said as he slid the pictures of the two teens towards his son. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No. I have no idea...um...when - when did they disappear?" Stiles stumbled through his words.

"Not sure," John sighed. "The parents just report it in today. Saying that they ran away a few months ago, leaving a note explaining why and promising to keep in touch. The parents would usually receive a text or a phone call from them, letting them know that they're okay." The Sheriff then slides a sheet of paper to Stiles, "But they haven't receive a call, let alone a text for quite some time."

Stiles picks up the sheet of paper, it's a print out of the messages that were send from Erica to her parents and Boyd to his. The last text that was sent was a bit over a month ago, during the day.

"Well, I hope they're alright." Stiles said, standing up and giving the paper back to his dad. "Good night, dad."

"Good night, kiddo."

Stiles goes upstairs to his room.

After changing into a pair of pajama bottoms, Stiles lays on his bed, staring at the wall with his blanket pulled up to his chest. _Where the hell are you guys?_ He thought, huffing a breath. _You better not be dead._ Stiles turns his body, staring at the sky from his window. He feels anger rise up inside of him, and tension in his temples. _Or the Alpha pack better hope, we don't find them._


	2. Chapter 2

_In a dark room, Erica and Boyd are huddled together, trying to give the other comfort._

_"Do you think Derek is looking for us?" Erica suddenly asked._

_Boyd sighs and holds her tighter, running his hand on her arm to sooth her. "I don't know."_

_A sound of a heavy door being open catches their attention. They see a figure standing by what seems to be a round opening. The light from the outside lights up the room.The room is a vault, spacious, filled with safes, and a gate dividing up the room._

_The figure throws a person into the room before closing the door shut. The light had hit the door as it was being closed and showed some sort of symbol on it, but it was to blurry to make up what it was._

_Erica and Boyd stand up, preparing themselves for the worse, but nothing. Boyd walks up to the body - that's laying on the floor motionless - slowly. The person isn't dead, that much they can tell by their heartbeat._

_Boyd crouches down to get a better look, he carefully moves the person's hair away from covering their face. "It's a girl, probably the same age as us." He said looking up at Erica, who's standing right behind him. Boyd turns his attention back to the girl, "Hey, you alright?" He asked, nudging the girl's shoulder._

_Next thing they know, Boyd was send flying across the floor. The girl had thrown a punch at him before getting to her feet and taking a stance. She wolfs out, eyes glowing golden yellow._

_"Woah! Wait! We're not the ones you want to fight." Erica quickly spoke up. "All three of us are in the same situation here."_

_The girl growls in response, not believing them._

_"I'm telling the truth. We were attacked, and brought here."_

_The girl turns back to her human form, believing that Erica is telling the truth by the sound of her heartbeat. The girl has brown hair, brown eyes to match, and light color skin._

_"I'm Erica and the guy you just punched in the face is Boyd." Erica introduced themselves. Boyd getting to his feet, and lazily wave at their new inmate. "What's your name?" Erica asked._

_The girl hesitated for a few seconds before answering, "Cora."_

Stiles blinks his eyes open, staring at the ceiling for a moment before rubbing his face with his hands and groaning. It has been a month since Derek came to Stiles for help, and since then he would have glimpses of Erica and Boyd being trap in the same room.

"Who the hell is Cora?" Stiles asked himself in a frustrated tone. "And why am I having these dreams?" He sighs, "How am I having these dreams?"

Stiles gets out of bed, and gets ready for the day. As he tries to put on a pair of jeans, he trips, luckily landing on his bed. He groans, "Son of - ugh, this Alpha pack problem is really tiring me out." He pulls up his pants, and puts on his shoes before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, kiddo." His dad greeted him, applying butter on his toast.

"Morning, Dad." Stiles greeted back, walking to the cabinet. "Aren't you suppose to be at work by now?" He asked, grabbing a bowl, frosted flakes cereal and milk.

"Woke up late." The Sheriff sighed. "This missing persons case is really taking a toll out of me. I can only imagine what the parents are feeling at the moment. I can't even imagine what I would do if you were to disappear on me."

Stiles takes a few spoon full of his cereal before speaking, "Don't worry, dad. You know I won't, and besides I'm always careful."

"I don't know about that last comment."

"Don't you have a job to get to?"

John chuckles in response, "Alright, I'll see you later, kiddo."

"See you later, Dad."

After finishing up his cereal and cleaning up the dishes, Stiles goes upstairs to pack up his laptop before going over to Derek's place.

****

Stiles is sitting on Derek's couch with his laptop, on his lap, going through surveillance. Derek and Isaac had left half an hour ago to search the woods, for any scents or clues they can find. Stiles had taken the time to learn to tap into the town's street cameras a few weeks ago, to see if he can catch the Alpha pack and where they're hiding. The teen almost got caught a couple of times, needing to upgrade the program in the drive. They also set up a few cameras around the woods.

"You have got to be kidding me. UGH!" Stiles said exasperatedly, pissed at the fact that all of the cameras in the woods had went offline at one point during the night and that he didn't find anything with the other cameras.

Stiles runs his hands through his hair - which has grown quite a bit during the summer - and settles his laptop on the coffee table before flopping on the couch, laying down. He close his eyes and brings an arm around them. A blurry image of the symbol, he saw in his dream, pops in his head.

He brings his arm to stomach, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling, and sighs. "If only i can get a clear image of it." He pause. "If only I knew why I'm having these dreams." He said, rubbing his face with his hands out of annoyance.

Stiles had been thinking for the past month that maybe he took part of capturing Erica and Boyd without realizing it. Maybe the Alpha pack did something to his mind, but the thing is, he never saw or even know about the Alpha pack before Derek came to him for help. Then he remembers that Derek said that an Alpha has the ability to mess with a person's memory with those claws of theirs.

Stiles tries to go through his memories of the past couple months if it was messed with, but nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Maybe Deaton can help. And maybe I should stop talking to myself." He said, closing his laptop before leaving the loft.

He arrives at the clinic, parking his jeep in the front. Stiles walks inside, seeing the place empty and Deaton sitting behind the counter of the receptionist desk.

"Stiles? Scott isn't in today." Was the greeting he received from the vet.

Stiles knows that Scott isn't in today, which makes it a great a time as any to ask and talk about the Alpha pack with the man. "I know. I actually came here to ask for your help." He said.

Deaton gives the teen a confuse look, "Alright. What is it that you acquire my assistance?"

Stiles takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts on how to actually approach the situation. "Ok, first off, Erica and Boyd are being held captive by an Alpha pack who wants Derek to join them. I've been helping Derek for the pass month, he has been looking for them about three weeks before that." Stiles pause, letting Deaton absorb the information before continuing on. "And second, which is the number one reason why I came here, I've been having these dreams of Erica and Boyd being trap in a room. I think these aren't dreams, but instead memories, maybe? Maybe the Alpha pack did something to me, I'm not sure." Stiles stops, wanting to know what Deaton has to say about the matter.

Deaton has a surprise look on his face, not knowing how to take such information. "It's better if we talk about this in my office." He said, waving Stiles to follow.

Deaton flips the open sign, on the door, stating that he's out to lunch and won't be back for a few minutes before showing Stiles to the back office. "Alright. Tell me about these dreams you've been having, and what's been going on."

Stiles takes a quick glance around, not having been in the vet's office before. There is a desk at the far right end corner of the room, a couch place against the wall and a coffee table place in front of it. On the left side, there are several book shelves filled with old books that are somehow in great condition. Along with some weird looking objects that Stiles bet are artifacts. And next to them is a glass shelf filled with jars that each contain a type of substance or plant, and next to that are a few filing cabinets. There are also a few plants place around the room.

Before Stiles can lean against the desk, Deaton clears his throat and gestures to the couch. Stiles flops on the piece of furniture, and sighs. "Ok, so, there's a pack of Alphas here in Beacon Hills." He drew out. "But we don't know where. Oh, and Scott doesn't know about any of this, so I really appreciate it if you don't tell him."

Deaton gives Stiles a confuse look. "And why is that?"

Stiles sighs, "Scott has been through enough the past year. I know I had as well, but he's the one that's been through it the worst. Being bitten, almost having to become a murder, having his mom's life threaten, and being in love with a hunter who's hurt him more than once."

Deaton nods, "I won't tell him, but you should tell him what's going on. He has the right to know." He pause for a second before speaking, "Anyways, you mention about having dreams that might be memories?"

"Yeah. The first one I had was Erica and Boyd running through the woods from the Alpha pack. But they didn't go far before they got caught. I would then get glimpses of them in a room, a vault, but I don't know where exactly."

The teen pause, remembering last night's dream. "I saw, the Alpha pack throw in another werewolf, who I don't know, into the vault. So, what if these aren't dreams but instead memories that are coming back to me, and somehow I'm under their control."

"Stiles, there is no way for an Alpha to control a human unless they were turned by said Alpha. For instance, the time Peter was the Alpha, he almost had Scott kill a man as well as you and the others." Deaton explained.

"What about Lydia? It happened to her." Stiles countered. "Yes, but Peter bit her as well...she's different."

"Then why am I having these dreams, visions, or whatever they are?" He irritatingly asked, flailing his hands.

"Well," Deaton drew out, thinking. "There are some concoctions that can leave a person open to suggestions and not remember the task."

"Seriously?" Stiles said, feeling a bit scared of something like that to exist. "Well, How do we know if I was exposed to this concoction?" The teen worriedly asked.

"I can take some of your blood and run some test to determine if you were exposed to any sort of substance." Deaton plainly suggested.

Stiles hesitated, hating the sight of a needle piercing skin and drawing blood, before giving into the idea. They move to the exam room.

After taking blood, Stiles leaves the clinic and drives back to Derek's loft. Stiles' stomach rumbles on the way there _, I knew I should have eaten more than cereal for breakfast._ He thought to himself. _I wonder what Derek has for food in the loft. Heh. Yeah right, with the amount of take out cartons I saw, I doubt he has anything in that kitchen of his._

So Stiles decides to go grocery shopping, and make something for Derek, Isaac, and himself to eat.

****

Derek and Isaac have been searching through the woods for three and half hours. They have only found more animal carcasses, along with the Alpha pack's scent tied to it, in random spots. They've been finding them for the past couple of weeks, obviously to throw them off.

"Another damn animal." Isaac sighed, kicking the ground. Derek standing right behind him.

"Let's get back to the loft, maybe Stiles found something this time." The Alpha said.

Isaac nods and follows Derek to the camaro.

When they open the door to the loft, they are greeted with an amazing smell. They also notice that Stiles isn't on the couch where they left him. They follow the scent to the kitchen.

"What smells amazing in here?" Isaac asked, sniffing the air.

Stiles turns his head from the stove to greet them with a smile, "Hey guys! Welcome back. I made some fried rice, pasta, biscuits and seasoned chicken, help yourselves."

Stiles enjoys cooking for others, he use to help his mom make dinner all the time. And since his mom passed away, he now cooks for him and his dad. Mostly healthy dishes so his dad doesn't end up having a heart attack or anything.

Derek and Isaac look at the amount of food on the kitchen counter. " _You_ made all this?" Isaac asked in amazement and with wide eyes.

"Yup." Stiles grins, turning the stove off that was cooking the pasta. He turns to Derek and Isaac. "Well? You guys going to eat?" He asked, noticing that they haven't even moved to get a plate.

They grab and fill their plates, and grab some juice that Stiles bought at the store. Then move into the living room to watch tv. Couple weeks ago Stiles, along with the help of Isaac, convinced Derek to buy a tv and install cable, insisting that it will 'help' with their search. Derek only gave in so Stiles would stop bothering him about it, that and because of Isaac's puppy dog eyes got to him. Which Derek will never admit in his life.

Stiles grabs the tv remote before flopping onto the couch, placing his plate on the coffee table. Derek and Isaac sit on either side of him. Stiles sets the tv on one of his favorite shows.

"So, you guys find anything new in the woods?" Stiles asked with a mouth full of pasta.

Derek and Isaac glance at each other before sighing, "No." Derek answered.

"Just more animal carcasses." Isaac finished off. "What about you? Caught anything on camera?" He asked.

Stiles sighs, "No. The didn't show up on street view, and the cameras in the woods went offline at some point." He said, leaving out the part of having gone to Deaton.

"Did all the cameras in the woods went offline?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered with a mouthful of food, not noticing the look Derek and Isaac share.

"All of the cameras." Isaac repeated.

Stiles turns his attention to the beta, giving him a questioning look. "Yeah, all of them."

Isaac looks at Stiles like he's an idiot.

Stiles shrugs his shoulder's, and gives Isaac a look that says 'what?'.

The beta rolls his eyes, "Stiles, how can all of the cameras go offline at the same time? Especially since they're brand new and the best kinds."

Stiles's expression then turns to one of realization, "They knew about the cameras." He sets his plate of food down before collapsing back into the couch, throwing his head back and running his hands through his hair, feeling a bit irritated now.

Isaac gets to his feet, and starts pacing around, feeling irritated as well. "Great. So now what? The cameras are practically useless now." He said, stopping in his pace. "And I bet they know about the street cams too!"

Stiles goes for his laptop, and brings it back to the couch, a thought having popped into his head. He turns his laptop on, and opens the connection to the cameras that are set in the woods.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Opening up the woods view again, I have a feeling that I missed something." Stiles said, searching for a certain cam view.

Isaac sits back down, and leans in to get a better view of the computer screen.

"Woah, wait!" Derek jumps in. "Go to camera five, and play the last minute before it went off." He said, having spotted something.

Stiles did just that, and increase the screen size of the video.

"There, pause it." Derek quickly said. "Do you see that?" He asked, leaning a bit too close into the teen's personal space.

Stiles feels heat spreading through out his body. _Why did it get hot in here all of sudden?_ He thought. He brings his attention back to the image on the screen. The image is a bit blurry, but he can clearly see that there was someone in the woods.

"Who is that?" He asked before zooming in on the person, sharpening and enhancing the image. It shows a woman with a scarred face, no hair, and wearing a black torn outfit.

"The hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, but lets hope we don't have to worry about her." Stiles said.

After finishing up the food, the three of them head for the woods to reposition the cameras. Wanting to keep watch on the newcomer in Beacon Hills, and hoping maybe they can still get something on the Alpha pack.

Once they're done, it starts to get dark, they walk back to the cars. Isaac came with Derek in his camaro, and Stiles with his jeep.

"Stiles." Derek called out, stopping the teen from getting inside the jeep.

"Yeah?"

"Here." Derek pulls out a roll of cash, handing it to Stiles.

Stiles feels really confuse, not knowing what Derek is doing exactly.

"This is for the amount of groceries you bought today." Derek clarified.

"Oh. Don't worry about it man, I - "

"Take it." Derek thrusts the cash into Stiles' hand. "I was the one who should've bought groceries, not you." He said before walking away, not letting Stiles a chance to talk back.

Stiles just watch Derek go to his car before going into his own, pocketing the roll of cash. _Maybe it's an Alpha thing or something?_ Stiles thought as he drives home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheriff John Stilinski is in the kitchen, making his breakfast until he hears the doorbell. He turns the flame on the stove to low before heading towards the front door. He opens the door to be greeted by Scott.

"Morning Sheriff. Is Stiles up?"

"Morning Scott. No he's not up yet." John said before stepping aside to let the teen in. "I'll go wake him for you."

Scott nods in thanks and heads to the living room while the Sheriff goes upstairs.

John walks into his son's room, and walks up to the bed, "Stiles."

No response.

The Sheriff nudges his son's shoulder, "Stiles. Wake up, kiddo."

Stiles groans and opens his eyes lazily, "Dad?"

"Rise and shine, son. Scott's here, he's waiting for you downstairs." His dad said before walking out of the room.

Stiles sits up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. _Scott?....Scott!_ Stiles goes wide eyes, just now realizing. _Shower. Got to get rid of Derek's and Isaac's scent._ He grabs a change of clothes and his towel before heading to the bathroom.

Stiles scrubs as much as he can, and uses scented body wash. After showering, he puts on deodorant, hoping that it would be enough. Then goes towards the stairs, and sees Scott waiting by the stairs.

"Hey buddy." Stiles greeted his best friend as steps down the stairs. "What brings you here?" He asked, heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Scott follows behind.

Scott leans against the counter while Stiles starts to mix up some pancakes. Stiles ask Scott if he had anything to eat, and the response was no.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Stiles asked, stirring the pancake mix.

Scott had been signed up for summer school since he failed a couple classes, having to deal with Peter, Matt and then Gerard took a toll on Scott's ability to focus in class or do any homework.

"Dude, summer school ended last week." Scott grins, "And besides, do I even need a reason to see my best friend?"

"Guess not." Stiles said, pouring the batter on a wide flat pan, making three medium size pancakes. As Stiles makes pancakes, he ask about how summer school went. Scott said it was hard at first but soon got a handle on it, already prepared for when school starts up again. They then talk about anything and everything.

"So, you going to hang out with Allison today?" Stiles asked as they take a seat on the couch in the living room to enjoy their pancakes while watching tv.

"No. She and her dad left for France last night to visit family."

"An actual family visit or a hunter's visit?"

"I don't know." Scott said with a mouthful of pancakes. "I didn't think to ask."

"Of course you didn't. Well anyways, I'm actually busy today."

Scott gives him a confuse look, "Busy? Busy with what?"

Stiles froze for a moment, trying to think of what to say without completely lying since Scott would tell if he was with his werewolf hearing. "I'm hanging out with a friend today."

"What friend?" Scott asked with a bit of hurt on face.

Stiles tries to keep his heart beat steady as he says, "You don't really know them." _Which is true since we still don't really know much about Derek._

Scott gives him a questioning look. "Is this person really a friend, or something more?" He asked with a playful grin.

Stiles almost choked on his glass of milk, "Just a friend."

Scott isn't convinced. "You know you can tell me anything right? We're like brothers, man."

Stiles felt his chest tighten at that, _Should I tell him about the Alpha pack?_ He shakes the thought away. _No, Scott has been through enough._ "Really Scott. It's just a friend."

An image of Derek smiling pops into his head all of a sudden, the time when they had to sneak into the police station and Derek was distracting one of the deputies. A blush comes across Stiles' face at the image.

Scott doesn't believe what Stiles said, for one he heard Stiles' heart skip a beat. And second, he can obviously see the blush on Stiles' face, but decide not to push the subject any further. So instead he asks a question that has been bothering him since Lydia and Jackson got back together.

"So, are you over Lydia? Since she's officially Jackson's mate."

Scott's question caught Stiles off guard. _Now that he mentioned it, I don't really feel anything towards Lydia anymore. Huh, wonder when that happened._

"Uh, yeah actually." Stiles answered, getting to his feet, and taking his now empty plate and cup to the kitchen. Scott following behind with his empty dishes.

Scott gives in to his curiosity, "Dude, you are seriously into someone else, and this someone is that so called new 'friend' of yours." He stated as Stiles wash his plate.

"For the last time, no! They're just a friend." Stiles spoke quickly, heat running to his face.

Scott grins and chuckles, "Dude, I can hear your heart beating fast. This friend of yours is defiantly more than just a friend."

"No they're not, alright. So just drop it, and wipe that grin off your face."

Scott only hums in response before washing his plate.

_The hell was that about._ Stiles thinks to himself. _Derek is just a friend._ An image of Derek pops into his head again, he shakes the image away. _Why does Derek keep popping into my head?_

"Well, since your busy today I'll ask Issac to hang out." Scott said, placing the dish in the drying rack. "See'ya later."

"Uh, yeah. See'ya later." Stiles said, watching Scott leave.

Once he hears the front door close, he quickly takes his phone out to warn Issac. And tells him to agree to hang out with Scott so he can be distracted. Stiles pockets his phone after receiving a reply, and waits a few more minutes before grabbing his keys and heading on out.

During the drive to the loft, Scott' words about being into someone pops into his head. _There is just no way I'm into him. Not Derek. Just...No! For starters, I'm not gay. And even if I am the dude has issues for one, and he always thinks that his way of doing things are better._ But despite those reasons, Stiles can't help notice the good things about Derek. Such as the fact that he cares for his pack, and will do whatever it takes to save them.

****

After going through surveillance, and finding nothing, Stiles decided to help Derek search the woods. Nothing but silence between them, and that gets on Stiles' nerves a bit since he can't really handle silence.

"So, what are you going to do when we find them?" Stiles asked, actually been wondering about it for quite some time now, but never had the chance to ask until now. "With the Alpha pack I mean." He clarified. "You'll obviously take Erica and Boyd back into the pack, right?"

Derek doesn't stop or turn to face Stiles to answer, "Yeah. And as for the Alpha pack, I'm going to kill them."

Stiles rolls his eyes, _Of course. Typical Derek._

They come across a stream, and carefully walk through it by using the rocks as a path.

"Ok," Stiles drew out. "But how are you going to do that? There's five of - " Being the clumsy teen that he is, Stiles slips on one of the wet slippery rocks. But before he could land in the stream Derek caught him by the waist. Stiles blushes from practically being embrace by Derek.

"Do you ever watch where you're going?" Derek asked in annoyance, letting go of Stiles once the teen got his footing.

"Th-thanks." Stiles stuttered under his breath. He's now blushing, and his heart is beating unusually fast. _The hell is going on with you, Stilinski. Get a grip!_ He tells himself. _There's no way your heart is beating this fast for Derek. No, no, no, no. Just no. Nope. No way. No -_  Stiles trips over a log from the lack of attention he's having, and once again before he could hit the ground Derek catches him.

"Seriously, do you even watch where you're going?" Derek said in Stiles' ear, making the teen blush a deep red color than before.

Derek lets go of Stiles but grabs his wrist, so the teen won't trip again, and continue their search in the woods. Stiles blushing the entire time and his heart beating even faster, not bothering to slap Derek's hand away.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Derek asked himself.

_'Protecting pack.'_ He heard his wolf.

_What?_ _Since when did Stiles become pack?_ The Alpha questioned. _Ok, so he has helped me on more than one occasion and saved my life before. But those times were only because Scott was also in serious trouble._ The beating of Stiles' heart gets Derek's attention. He glances at the teen, wondering why his heart is beating fast. Derek sees that Stiles is blushing, and staring at his hand that's holding the teen's wrist.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." He lied, letting go.

For some reason, seeing Stiles' blush face did something to his wolf. It even whimpered from the lose of contact. He decided to just ignore it and not think too much of it because if he did he might not like the answer.

They both continue through the woods in awkward silence. The rest of the time Stiles freaks out a bit, and questions his sexuality and feelings towards the Alpha. Derek doesn't notice Stiles' change in heart beat, keeping focus on their main purpose for being in the woods.

_I can't believe this is happening to me._ Stiles thought to himself. _Since when did I start to have feelings for Derek? Broody, grumpy, sourwolf Derek!_ He glances to said sourwolf. _Ok, so maybe he's not that bad of a guy I guess. I mean he did save my life. Twice. Helped Scott with being a werewolf, and ended Peter's killing spree. He even took Isaac in._

The last thought caused a sense of warmth spread within him, actually making the teen smile and letting out a chuckle. _I guess Derek is not a cold heart guy we all think he is._ Stiles thought, ignoring Derek's questioning gaze thrown at him.

Time has pass, the sun starting to go down. Stiles and Derek decide to go back to the loft and check on the cameras for any new activity.

****

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." Stiles said as soon as they step foot into the loft. "I'm going to make us something to eat." He said before walking off to the kitchen.

Derek flops on the couch, and turns the tv on.

Twenty minutes later, Isaac comes walking through the threshold. Collapsing onto the couch, next to Derek, and releasing a tired breath.

Stiles walks into the living room after hearing the door shut, and sees Isaac exhausted. "Hanging out with Scott was that tiring?" He asked as he walks to the tall table and leans against it.

Isaac lazily turns his head to Stiles, "He wouldn't stop talking about how much he misses Allison. The. Entire. Time."

Stiles smirks, letting a laugh slip out. " _Wow._ If Scott was like that just for one day without Allison, I can only imagine how he will be for the rest of the summer."

" _What_!?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Yup, she left last night." Stiles informed.

Isaac groans in response, "What is wrong with him?"

"It's the mate bond." Derek said.

"You know, I heard you and Peter mentioning that before." Issac stated. "What is a mate bond?" He asked, staring at Derek and waiting for an answer.

"It's a connection between mates. After being mated, the two can't stand being separated from one another." Derek explains. "Werewolves mate for life, they can only be truly separated by death. A wolf can't live without their mate, it's too much pain to take in."

"What about Allison?" Issac points out. "She's human, does it affect her at all?"

"Yes. She's probably moping around right now, and if Scott dies she would have a hard time moving on but she could."

Issac hums in acknowledgement, then he remembers something. "What about...um," He blushes. "What about knotting? Is that real?"

Stiles stands up straight, "Well, I better go back into the kitchen before the food burns." He spins on his heel, hiding a smirk.

Derek awkwardly shifts in his seat a bit.

"While you two, um, talk about...that." Stiles said before disappearing into the kitchen, holding back a laugh.

Stiles can't help but think of Derek's current situation to be hilarious, since he very well knows that it is going to be awkward for the both of them. He remembers how awkward it was for him when his dad had to talk to him about sex, but knotting is a whole other thing. Scott had told him about it when he and Allison found out about it. Something Stiles wish he could forget.

Stiles starts to make stir fry vegetables to go with the seasoned rice and beef. _Derek is pack dad, according to werewolf hierarchy._ He thought, giggling.

When Stiles was gone, Isaac repeated his question. "Is knotting real?"

Derek only nods, hoping Isaac doesn't need any further explanation.

"So," Isaac drew out, still blushing in embarrassment. "How does someone know when they found their mate?" He asked.

Derek stares at Isaac with a questioning gaze.

"Just curious." Isaac shrugged.

"It's hard to explain the feeling." Derek said. "You will know. Your wolf will know."

Isaac nods, accepting the answer, and turns his attention to the tv.

Derek mentally sighs, glad that his pup doesn't have any more awkward questions. Derek stiffens, realizing that he just referred Isaac as 'pup'. Which is perfectly normal for an Alpha, but this means his betas mean more to him than he thought, and it scares him a bit, knowing that this is something he doesn't want to lose.

They soon enjoy the dinner that Stiles made, sitting on the couch watching tv. Isaac talking about how he spent his day with the annoyingly, depress Scott, and Stiles laughs at how much Scott could be such a lovesick puppy.

After finishing up the food, Stiles suggested on watching some movies that he had brought from home. Derek at first rejected the idea, saying that they need to check on the cameras, but then Isaac mentions when he was little he would always have movie night with his parents after dinner, it was one of the most happiest moments in his life that he cherish. Derek feeling his heart sink, but never showing it, sighs in defeat and nods his head. Letting Isaac and Stiles having the win of watching movies.

****

Stiles wakes up to the end credits of Batman Begins, _Huh must have fallen asleep during the movie._ He thought, then notice that his head is resting on someone's shoulder. He slowly lifts his head to see Derek's sleeping face.

Stiles stiffens at the sight for a second before relaxing, _He kind of looks a bit younger when he's sleeping, and worry free._ He smiles heartily, _He also looks kind of like a cute puppy_. The teen's eyes widen, realizing his thoughts. _Did I just call Derek Hale a cute puppy?_

Stiles just stares at Derek's sleeping face, and for some reason the calmness in Derek's face just makes him want to smile. Stiles moves his right hand to Derek's hair, curious to know how it feels, but stops midair when he hears a whimper from his right. He turns to see Isaac shaking and sweating a bit in his sleep.

"Isaac." Stiles whispered as he nudges the curly hair teen's shoulder. "Isaac. Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Isaac doesn't wake up, and the shaking just makes it worse.

Stiles does the only thing he can think of, he pulls Isaac in closer, wrapping his arms around the werewolf. And running his hand through the beta's curls, trying to soothe him. Stiles remembers his dad doing this to him whenever he had a panic attack or nightmare after his mother's death.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe." He assured. "I won't let anything happen to you...I promise."

A minute later, Isaac finally calms down, and falls into a peaceful sleep.

Stiles sighs.

"He has nightmares sometimes," Stiles' heart jumps from suddenly hearing Derek's voice. "But since the Alpha pack arrived he's been having them a lot more lately."

Stiles turns slightly to face Derek, still holding Isaac. "What time is it?" He asked.

Derek grabs Stiles' phone, that was sitting on the coffee table, swiping the screen before showing it to the teen.

**1:00am. 10 miss calls. 5 text messages.** All of which were from Stiles' dad.

"Aw shit. My dad is going to kill me."

"Well, he can kill you tomorrow, it's too late for you to go home." Derek said, getting to his feet. "I'll bring you a blanket and pillow." He said before taking Isaac from Stiles, carrying him as if he' a little kid.

Derek looks at Stiles, who now has a smirk on his face, and gives him a warning growl.

Stiles just raise his hands up in surrender, and watch Derek carry Isaac off to the beta's room. The scene causes a warm feeling to spread in Stiles, and he can't help but smile fondly.

Derek comes back down with a pillow and blanket, and gives it to Stiles before going back upstairs to his room to turn in for the night.

Stiles takes off his shoes, jeans and hoodie to make himself more comfortable before laying on the couch. He can't stop picturing the way Derek took Isaac to the beta's room. _Heh, maybe he's not so much of a sourwolf after all._ He thought, pulling the blanket up to his chin. Stiles notices a pleasant scent coming off of the blanket, and can't help taking a whiff of it. The comforter smelling of woods, leaves and Derek. Stiles blushes completely red when a thought occurs to him. _Maybe it's not so bad having feelings for the Sourwolf._

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Stiles is the first to wake up. He grabs his phone to text his dad, that he fell asleep at a friend's house and ended up staying the night. The teen gets to his feet to stretch his arms and legs before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, Derek wakes up and heads down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, needing something to wake him up. He expected to see Stiles still be asleep on the couch, but the teen isn't even in the living room. Derek then notices a pleasant scent coming from the direction of the kitchen. He didn't what to expect but Stiles making tasty looking pancakes sure wasn't what he thought.

"Morning Sourwolf." Stiles greeted, noticing Derek by the doorway.

Derek sends a glare to the teen at the stupid nickname before walking straight towards the coffee maker. He notices that a fresh pot is already made. He glances at the teen, Stiles standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes. The sight makes something shift inside Derek.

Soon enough, Isaac wakes to an amazing scent. He follows the scent to the kitchen, and sees Stiles cooking some delicious looking pancakes and Derek leaning against the counter, reading a book.

Isaac feels a warm feeling in his chest that he hasn't felt in years, and it just puts a smile on his face.

"Morning Isaac." Stiles greeted, noticing the beta standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Stiles raise a brow to the young wolf's expression. "What's with that smile?" He asked pointing at Isaac's face with the spatula he's holding.

"The smell from the pancakes are amazing." Issac quickly thought up. "You should cook for us more often, Stiles." He said as he walks to one of the cabinets to grab a plate before going to the pile of finished pancakes next to Stiles.

Stiles blushes from the statement, and glance at Derek. He turns redder at the thought of cooking for Derek everyday.

Isaac notices the quick glance and look on Stiles's face, he even heard Stiles' heartbeat change. At first Isaac's eyes go wide for a second. _No way._ Then a smile spreads on his face, knowingly. _Stiles and Derek. Hmm, they do seem like a pretty good pair._ He thought.

After breakfast, they start their day. Isaac stayed with Stiles, knowing that Scott will be coming over to ask him to hang out. Since Stiles stayed the night, Scott will know that Stiles isn't home, and will think he went somewhere with a friend. So while waiting for Scott, Isaac helps Stiles look through surveillance, just in case the human teen miss something. Which means that Derek went to the woods alone.

Isaac is sitting next to Stiles on the couch. Isaac wants to ask Stiles a question, wanting to confirm something, but hes's a bit hesitate. Not knowing how to approach the subject, so he decides to blurt it out, "Do you have feelings for Derek?"

Stiles chokes on his water, which he was apparently drinking when Isaac asked the question. "What!?" He exclaimed. "What made you ask that!?" He asked, flailing his hands. His heart starting to speed up. _Shit, how the hell does he know? Am I that easy to read?_ He thought. "And no, I don't have feelings for Derek." Stiles stated, hoping Issac doesn't catch the lie.

"Stiles, I know you're lying." Issac said, smirking. "Besides I don't mind, and _don't_ try to avoid the question." He said, pointing a finger at Stiles. "I saw how you looked at Derek earlier."

Stiles bites his bottom lip. "Ok fine." He admitted. "But I don't know exactly how I feel towards him. I never felt something like this before."

"What about Lydia?" Isaac asked.

Stiles shakes his head, "What I felt for Lydia was never like this. What I feel for Derek is so much," He takes a moment to think. "Different. I don't know. When Derek told me the Alpha pack wants him to join their pack, I felt my stomach twist, like I was going to throw up at the mere thought of him leaving." Stiles blush red. "Just thinking about Derek leaving Beacon Hills...leaving us...I - I don't like it." He said, scratching his head nervously, then leans back on the couch. "What's wrong with me? I mean, who can like a broody, grumpy, sourwolf like Derek?"

Isaac raise a brow at the nickname Stiles made up for Derek, but didn't question it.

"Ok, so he would risk his life to protect his pack." Stiles said, pretty much speaking out his mind. "He actually cares for others, he took you in." He gestures to Isaac. "He's actually a big softy, you know." Stiles said, smiling.

Isaac gives Stiles a questioning look, _Derek? A softy? No way._ He thought.

Stiles saw the questioning look on Isaac's face, "When Derek asked for my help to look for the Alpha pack, I thought he wanted to look for them so he can join them. But he said that he wants to save Erica and Boyd because they're _pack_." He emphasized the last word.

Isaac's eyebrows raise, knowing exactly what he meant. "Derek considers them family. Considers us as family."

Stiles nods, smiling. "He even carried you to your room last night," He blurts out. "Since you fell asleep on the couch. It was adorable." Stiles let out a chuckle.

Isaac smiles wide, listening to Stiles' heart beating when he spoke the entire time. "You're in love with him." It was said as a statement, not a question.

Stiles was taken back for a moment, _Ok, I accepted the fact that I have feelings towards the guy. But being in love with him?_ He asked himself, then thinks back to when he started to feel something for the Alpha. Ever since the pool incident, Stiles has been feeling a pull towards Derek. And for the past month the pull has gotten stronger to the point that the teen has been feeling reluctant on leaving the loft, leaving Derek's side. But now he realize that it was because he didn't want to leave Derek's side.

"Are you going to tell him?" Isaac asked, breaking Stiles from his thoughts.

"What? No, there's absolutely no way i'm doing that."

"Why not?" Issac asked confusingly.

"Because there's no way that Derek feels - Wait, why are you even asking these questions?" Stiles asked.

Isaac blush and shifts in his seat, "Well," He drew out. "I just thought that, um, you two make a pretty good pair. And when we save Erica and Boyd, we could be like the kind of family Derek promised me when he offered me the bite."

Stiles gapes at the answer before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god! Isaac you are such a pup!"

Isaac is taken back by the comment, but for some reason he really liked it when Stiles called him pup. He soon hears the rumble of Scott's motorcycle, which the teen bought not to long ago, in front of the apartment building.

"Scott's here." Issac stated, getting to his feet. "He's in front of the building. I better go."

"Wait, what are you going to do about your scent. He's going to know I'm here." Stiles asked.

Isaac shrugs, "I'll think of something, don't worry about it. This is Scott after all."

_Scott is smart but he can be gullible or dense sometimes._ Stiles thought. _Ok check that, most of the time he's dense._ "True." Stiles admits.

Isaac huffs a laugh as he walks out of the loft, leaving Stiles alone to checking on the security cams.

****

Hours later, the sun long gone, Derek runs through the woods, injured. He had found the Alpha pack, or rather the Alpha pack had found him. Their emissary was able to do some damage to Derek by using arrows that were laced with wolfsbane. Derek was able to escape from them, but they're still high on his trail.

Derek lets out a loud howl, hoping Isaac is nearby, and not caring if Scott heard him as well. He can use the help.

A few minutes later Derek finds his camaro where left it. But before he could make it inside, he collapse to his knees. He soon sees Isaac and Scott arriving in the nick of time before blacking out.

Scott was on his way to the loft to drop Isaac off when they heard the howl. They knew instantly that it was Derek and he was in trouble. Scott turns around and speeds up, heading straight for the woods where the howl had come from. They arrive at a spot in the woods and see Derek collapse to the ground. They quickly hop off of the motorcycle, and rush over to Derek.

"What happened to him!?" Scott asked in a state of panic.

"I don't know! We need to take him to Deaton, I can smell wolfsbane on him."

Scott wants answers but knows that Derek needs to see Deaton, so he helps Isaac carry the Alpha to the camaro.

Isaac grabs the key to the car from Derek's front pocket. Scott calls Deaton, letting him know that they'll be coming over and bringing an injured and unconscious Derek, before going to his bike and following Isaac. Isaac calls Stiles, letting him know what happened, knowing that Stiles would really want to know if anything would to happen to any of them.

They soon arrive at the clinic, lucky enough that there aren't any customers inside or out. The second they arrived so did Stiles, and that put a confusing look on Scott's face.

Scott jogs over to Isaac to help him with Derek. "Why is Stiles here?" He asked once Issac stepped out.

"I called him."

"Why?"

"Would you just help me!" Isaac said, avoiding the question.

Scott did as he was told, and help Isaac carry Derek into the clinic. Stiles opening the door for them.

Deaton already at the front desk waiting for them. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. Scott and I heard him howl. We found him wounded and smell of wolfsbane." Isaac answered as they head for the exam room.

They place Derek on top of the exam table.

"Was it the Alpha pack?" Stiles said.

Isaac gives Stiles a look, asking if he knows what he just said in front of Deaton and Scott.

"I told him." Stiles said, gesturing to Deaton.

"Alpha pack?" Scott spoke up. "What's an Alpha pack? Who are they?" He asked Stiles, feeling confused as ever.

Stiles sighs and decides to tell Scott everything of what's been going on while Deaton works on Derek.

"What!?" Scott exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me until now!?"

"Because I thought you needed a break, and I know you were excited to be spending more time with Allison this summer!" Stiles said straight out.

"You still should have told me!"

Stiles doesn't say anything. He turns his attention to Derek.

Scott sighs, deciding to move on to more important things at hand. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked Deaton.

"Yes. The wolfsbane they seem to use only knocks him out, nothing too dangerous. I'm guessing they were trying to capture him."

Stiles and Isaac sigh in relief.

Scott notice that Stiles was more relieved to hear that Derek is going to be okay more than Isaac, but thought nothing of it. Scott and Isaac pick Derek up again, and head on out with Stiles opening the door for them.

"Stiles, do you have time to talk at the moment?" Deaton called out, stopping Stiles from leaving.

"Uh, yeah. My dad doesn't get home for another hour." Stiles said before waving Scott and Isaac goodbye before going back into the waiting room of the clinic.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Stiles asked, but Deaton doesn't speak up until he's sure that the werewolves are out of hearing range.

"It's about your blood." Deaton started with.

Stiles starts to panic a bit as soon as he heard what Deaton said. _Oh god._ "So, I was injected with something." It was said as a statement rather than a question.

"No, but there is something about your blood."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked in confusion, not liking where this is going.

"Calm down, Stiles. It's alright, this is actually a good thing." Deaton said in a calm tone.

"A good thing?"

"Yes. At first I wasn't sure when I tested your blood, but when I looked at your mother's ancestry - "

"Wait. You what? Why would you look at my mother's ancestry? Second thought, how do you know my mother's name?"

"Actually I looked at both your parent's ancestry, but your mother's is the one that I found most interesting." Deaton smiles, "Stiles, you're a shaman."

Stiles froze in place, not saying anything. Not knowing what to say.

So Deaton goes on, "It appears that you come from a long line of born shamans, on your mother's side. Which is rare because normally when someone desires to become a shaman they must first go through an extended amount of time of training before going through a rite of passage." Deaton pause, letting Stiles soak in the information.

Stiles takes a deep breath before speaking up, "So the dreams I've had were..."

"Visions, a window, letting you see what was currently happening." Deaton explained. "And may I say, I'm quite impress, even for those who inherit shamanic powers still need to train to be able to have visions or any control of their powers. But you have none, let alone known that you possess such powers."

Stiles feels relief that he wasn't, or isn't, involve with the Alpha pack but at the same time a little freaked out. He was use to being the normal one in the group, _Now I know how Allison felt when she found out that she comes from a family of werewolf hunters._ He thought.

"Wait here for a moment." Deaton said before going walking off to his office.

He comes back with a leather bound book that is a bit worn out, "This book has all the information needed to know about shamans." Deaton said, handing the book to Stiles.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I want you to know that I can teach you how to use and control your powers, so when you're ready you know where and how to contact me."

Stiles nods and gives Deaton a small smile in thanks. He bids the vet a good night before leaving the clinic, heading to his jeep to go straight home.

Stiles arrives home before his dad. He goes inside, and heads to the kitchen to make dinner for his dad. After finishing with the cooking and cleaning the pans, he goes off to bed, feeling exhausted from what has happened tonight. Stiles places the book - that he received from Deaton - in his book shelve, deciding to read it tomorrow. He changes into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms before climbing into bed.

****

_"What happened?" Stiles asked in a state of panic. He arrived at the clinic as fast as he could when Isaac told him over the phone that they found Derek badly injured._

_"I don't know, we found him like this." Isaac answered as he and Scott quickly carry Derek into the clinic._

_Deaton opens the gate for them so they can get to the exam room and place Derek on the exam table. The vet takes a look at that the young Alpha. Deaton's expression change, and Stiles doesn't like the look of it. 'Please Derek. Please be alright.' The teen prayed._

_"This isn't good." Deaton spoke up, getting Stiles' attention. "I don't know the exact kind of wolfsbane they used, and it's quickly spreading to his heart."_

_Stiles is frozen in place, his heart sank and tears starting to build up. "There has to be something you can do!" He said, starting to take short breaths, "Something!"_

_Deaton looks at Stiles with an apologetic look. Stiles turns to Scott and Isaac for help, but he notice the looks on their faces, and they weren't good. They look at Stiles with the same sorry look that Deaton has._

_"Stiles." Scott was the one to speak up. "I - I can't hear his heart beating."_

_As soon as the words struck Stiles, he could feel his heart breaking, like someone took a hold of it and crush it. Stiles walks up to the exam table, cupping Derek's face with his hands and lightly slapping the man's face, trying to wake him up. But the Alpha's head just hangs limply in Stiles' hands, unresponsive._

_"Derek?" Stiles called out, tears streaming down his face. "No, Derek you....you can't....I - I didn't get the chance - " Stiles breaks down, burying his face in Derek's chest and clinging onto his shirt that's cover with black blood._

_Stiles whispers out the three words he didn't think he would ever say to Derek in his life. "I love you."_

Stiles' eyes shot open. He sits himself up and leans against the headboard, trying to calm himself down. He looks at his digital clock beside the bed.

**1:40am.**

Stiles tries to wipe his tears away, but they keep coming down. He throws his comforter off, and heads to the bathroom to splash some water in his face, hoping that it would calm him down.

After washing away the tears, Stiles looks at his reflection in the mirror. His hands settling on the edge of the sink, leaning on it.

"It was just a dream." He assured himself. "Derek is alright, he's alive." Stiles close his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that are on the verge of falling again. He takes a deep shaky breath before straightening himself out, turning off the bathroom lights, and heading back to bed.

But when he approach the doorway of his room, he hears his window being open. He slowly goes for his baseball bat, which is leaning against the wall in his room by the door, and ready his stance before flipping on the lights.

Stiles sighs in relief when he sees that it's just Derek. "Dude, a little warning next time!" He whispered loudly. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He said, settling his bat back to it's spot and closing the door.

Stiles turns around to face Derek, and sees the Alpha about to collapse. He quickly goes to the Alpha's side before the man can hit the floor. "Derek! What happened!?" Stiles asked, realizing the man's injuries. "Why do you have more injuries than before?"

"The Alpha pack," Derek answered between painful breaths. He grunts painfully as the teen helps him to the bed. "They came into the loft...they took Isaac."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles froze on the spot, _No. No. No. No. No, not Isaac. Why - why would they -_ Stiles starts to feel something strange bubbling in his chest, and starts having trouble controlling his breathing.

Derek heard the change of pace in Stiles' heartbeat, "Stiles, you need to calm down. You're having a panic attack." He whispered.

Stiles couldn't hear Derek with the beat of his heart drumming in his ears, and the thought of Isaac being captured by the Alpha pack. _'No. Not my pup.'_ He heard a whimper in his head, but chose to ignore it. He starts to feel tension in his temples.

Derek goes wide eyes from what he's witnessing. "Stiles!" He called out a bit louder.

Said teen turn his gaze to Derek, anger in his eyes. "Why! Why are they taking them!?" He growled, an actual growl, which took Derek by surprise.

Stiles starts to have a panic attack, tears building up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Derek can hear his wolf whimper at the sight, so he does the first thing his instincts tells him to do. He grabs the teen, pulling Stiles into his lap, and wrapping his arms around the teen. Derek buries his face in Stiles' neck, trying o comfort the teen he way wolves comfort one another.

Stiles starts to calm down, clinging to Derek's shirt and taking deep breaths, basking in the Alpha's scent. _Derek smells amazing._ He thought. _Woods, leaves and...._ Stiles close his eyes and takes a shaky breath. _Derek._ He also notice the scent of wolfsbane. He's not sure how he knows it's wolfsbane but he does.

Stiles is surprise that his dad didn't wake up from his out burst and barge right on in. _I don't feel like Derek getting shot,_ He thought. _And not to mention that it would be really hard and awkward to explain why Derek is here. And why I'm sitting on his lap._ His heart then start to beat fast for a whole other reason.

Stiles blush, now realizing that he's clinging onto Derek, and Derek is clinging onto him. Stiles awkwardly pushes himself off of Derek, and sits down beside him on the bed.

"Thanks...So, what, um, what happened?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

Derek takes a deep breath, calming himself down from the anger that is starting to build up inside him for letting the Alpha pack take Isaac. But then the scent of tears and sorrow in the room caught his attention.

"Were you crying before I got here?" He asked, looking at Stiles, the teen's eyes are red and a bit puffy. And once again, the sight makes his wolf whimper and brings the urge to take Stiles back onto his lap and comfort him.

Stiles was taken back by Derek's question, remembering about the dream he had. He shakes it off and looks at the Alpha. "Derek, what happened?" He demanded while his eyes told the man to drop it.

"I woke up hearing the alarm go off," Derek starts. "I saw Isaac struggling from their grip on his neck. I tried to attack them but there were two of them, they were twins, both are alphas. I was able to fight them off but there was apparently a third person, a human. I think it was their emissary since they used mountain ash to trap me in place."

Stiles was confuse hearing the last part. "They trapped you using mountain ash? How did you get out of it?"

Derek rests his head on the headboard of Stiles' bed and huffs a breath before answering. "I kept pushing through and eventually broke free of the barrier."

Stiles gapes at the Alpha with wide eyes, _He broke the barrier!? How is that even possible?_ "Well, we can't do anything now, with the state you're in." Stiles stated. "Come on, we need to at least clean the wolfsbane off your wounds."

Stiles stands up, and goes to check the hallway to make sure his dad's door is still closed before leading Derek to the bathroom. Stiles locks the door of the bathroom once they're inside, he turns around and sees that Derek already took off his shirt.

_Oh, wow._ Stiles thought, practically drooling over the man's abs. Stiles instantly looks away, _Ok clam down Stiles, this isn't the first time you've seen Derek shirtless._ He told himself, then he's brought back to reality when he hears the shower turn on.

"Woah! What are you doing?" He whispered. "You're going to wake my dad!"

"I need to wash the wolfsbane off, and this way is quicker." Derek said as he unbuckles his pants.

Stiles quickly turns around to face the door. "I - I'll get you a change of clothes, lock the door." He said before leaving the room. He leans against the wall of the hallway, trying to clam himself. _Get a grip._ Stiles told himself, taking a deep breath before going back to his room.

Stiles goes to his dresser, and takes out a dark gray shirt - which is a bit big for him but seems to be the perfect size for Derek - and one of his pajama bottoms. He also sends a text to Scott, telling him to come over first thing in the morning, before going back to the bathroom. He knocks softly, so his dad wan't hear. Stiles hears the shower stop, then soon enough he hears the door being unlock. He opens the door and walks on inside.

Stiles is then greeted with the sight of Derek wearing only his boxer briefs, and the man's hair still dripping wet, water droplets sliding down his naked torso. Stiles involuntarily licks his lips, _Oh my god._ He blushes and hands Derek the change of clothes.

"Hope they fit." Stiles said, trying really hard not to glance down to see if those boxer briefs leave anything to one's imagination. But his curiosity takes over. Stiles quickly, when Derek isn't looking, looks down. _Oh wow._ Stiles thought, seeing Derek pulling up the pajama bottoms.

Stiles quickly looks away, feeling eyes on him. His blush turning a deeper red when he notice that Derek is staring at him, holding out the shirt in his hand.

"I-Is the shirt no good?" Stiles asked.

"I don't sleep with a shirt on....Thanks, Stiles," Derek said the last thing in a quiet tone of voice, but Stiles heard it loud and clear.

Stiles feels something in the pit of his stomach, _Oh my god. I'm having butterflies. This is unbelievable._

They go back to Stiles' room, locking the door in case the Sheriff comes in to check on Stiles. Derek places his dirty clothes on the computer chair while said teen goes to his closet to grab an extra blanket.

"You take the bed, and I'll take the floor." Stiles stated as he sets the blanket on the ground.

Derek gives Stiles a confuse look, which Stiles just rolls his eyes to.

"You're injured Derek, and you still have a bit of wolfsbane in your system. It's better for you to take the bed." Stiles reasoned, reaching for one of his pillows.

"No, it's your bed. You - "

"Derek _you're_ injured." Stiles cuts Derek off, looking him in the eyes.

The Alpha is taken back from the teen's eyes being filled with worry. Derek huffs a breath in defeat and says the first thing that comes into his head. "The bed looks big enough for two people." Derek avoids eye contact, feeling a bit embarrass at suggesting such an idea.

Stiles is stun for a moment, _Oh my god. Did he just suggest that we sleep together? In the same bed?_ His face turns completely red, he place his pillow back on the bed before picking up the blanket and place it back into the closet. Stiles then crawls into bed and looks at Derek, who looks co _nfuse._

_"You just going to stand there or are you coming to bed?" Stiles asked, flushing. Never thought I would ever say that to Derek Hale._

Derek is surprise that Stiles agreed to the arrangement. He joins the teen on the bed, and turns onto his side, so they can face back to back. Derek can feel the heat radiating from the teen, and hear his heart beating unusually fast. Derek decides to ignore it for now and try to get some rest.

****

Stiles wakes up early the following morning, feeling a bit of weight on his midsection. He looks down, and sees Derek's arms wrap around him. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ Stiles starts freaking out. _Derek is spooning me. Derek Hale is spooning me. Derek freakin' Hale is spooning me!_

Stiles tries to carefully get out of Derek's grip without waking him, but the Alpha just tightens his hold instead. You got to be kidding me. Stiles blushes, and keeps trying to loosen Derek's grip but failing. The man's grip just tightens more before burying his face in the crook of Stiles' neck, purring.

Stiles can feel his face actually burning, _Oh my god. He's purring, and it sounds fucking adorable._

Since he can't get out of Derek's grip, though truthfully he doesn't want to, he decides to just wait for Derek to wake up instead. And deal with the awkward atmosphere that will sure follow.

A couple minutes later, Stiles falls back to sleep, feeling really comfortable in Derek's embrace.

Derek wakes up five minutes later to a very nice scent. He keeps his eyes closed and takes a whiff. His wolf purrs in content at the scent, and he starts to nuzzle at the source. His eyes shot open when he realize who the scent belongs to. He carefully rolls away from Stiles as to not wake him up. _I must have grabbed him in my sleep. And was I just purring?_ He asked himself. Derek has been wondering about his wolf acting a bit strange around Stiles lately. And when he was scenting Stiles just a few seconds ago he has an idea why, but isn't too sure.

Derek leans into Stiles' neck again, where the scent is strongest, and takes a whiff. His wolf howls in excitement, _'Mate.'_ The young Alpha's eyes go wide, now knowing why his wolf has been acting strange lately. _I can't believe this. Stiles...skinny, sarcastic, annoying Stiles is my mate. Not to mention he's a teenager._ Derek is then brought back to reality when he hears a knock at the door.

"Stiles!" He heard the Sheriff. _Shit._ Derek cursed, hearing the doorknob turning but the Sheriff can't open the door since it's lock. "Stiles!" John shouted and knocks on the door again.

Derek tries to shake the teen awake, "Stiles! Stiles, wake up!" He hissed in the teen's ear.

Stiles only shifts his body and whines in response.

Derek can hear the sound of keys from the other side of the door, _You have got to be kidding me. He has the key to his room!?_ Derek quickly gets off the bed, and grabs his clothes and shoes before hiding in the closet.

The Sheriff unlocks the door and enters the room, walking up to the bed. "Stiles. Wake up, kiddo. Scott's here." John nudges his son awake.

Stiles groans in his half sleep state, then the event of last night comes back to him, causing him to sit up abruptly.

"Woah! Easy there, kiddo. You alright?" his dad asked with concern.

Stiles scans his room looking for Derek. He notice his closet door is close which is normally always open. He sighs in relief realizing that Derek is hiding. "Yeah, dad, I'm alright...just, um...what did you say?"

The Sheriff gives Stiles a questioning look. "Scott's here, he's waiting downstairs."

Stiles nods and waits for his dad to leave but the man doesn't. "Anything else?" Stiles asked.

John cross his arms and looks down at his son. "Where were you the other night?"

Stiles gives his dad a confuse look, "I text you saying that I fell asleep at a friend's house."

"I called Scott that night since you didn't answer your phone, and he said that you weren't there."

_Shit. And rude, is he saying that I don't have any other friends beside Scott?_ "I have other friends, you know. Not just Scott."

John stares at his son suspiciously. "Are they just a friend?"

_Seriously!? Am I that easy to read!?_ "Yes, dad." Stiles said, starting to feel irritated.

"Do I know them?"

"Not exactly." Stiles throws his comforter off, and gets to his feet. "Can we talk about this later, dad. Scott's waiting."

The Sheriff wants to know who this person is that Stiles obviously have feelings towards. Truth be told he thought Stiles will forever try to get with that Lydia girl, who his son has been obsessing about ever since the third grade. He's glad that his son has found someone else. _If only he would tell me who she is._ The Sheriff thought and sighs, deciding to leave the subject for later.

"Alright. I have to go to work now anyways, take care kiddo." John said before leaving the room.

Stiles closes the door, locking it just in case his dad comes back up again.

Derek steps out of the closet when he heard the door click.

Stiles blush seeing Derek shirtless, then chuckles from the situation that they're in. _A teenager hiding a hot older guy in their closet. What is this? Some tv romance drama?_ He can't help but smile like an idiot at the thought. _I can't believe this is happening. To me!_

"What are you smiling like an idiot for?" Derek asked, breaking Stiles from his thoughts.

Stiles clears his throat, slightly blushing. "No reason." He lied, walking to his closet to grab a change of clothes, and gives Derek a shirt to wear since his is torn and cover in blood. After changing and knowing that the Sheriff is long gone, they head downstairs, and see Scott waiting for them at the bottom step.

"What's Derek doing here?" Scott greeted them with. "Did he sleep over here?"

"Yeah." Stiles flat out answered, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three of them.

Stiles made them french toast, scrabbled eggs and link sausages, and poured some orange juice into three cups. They grab their our own plate and cup before heading to the living room.

"Why did Derek sleep over here?" Scott asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Stiles takes a sip of his juice before telling Scott what happened last night, leaving out the part that he and Derek slept on the same bed and were basically cuddling.

"So, what now? We don't even know where they're hiding." Scott pointed out.

"I might know." Stiles blurted out.

Derek and Scott turn their attentions to Stiles. "What do you mean you 'might know'?" Scott asked.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighs, "I had a dream about Erica and Boyd being trap in a vault but I don't really know where. There was a symbol or something on the inside of the door." Stiles looks at Derek and Scott, wanting to know there reaction to this bit of information.

Scott looks extremely confuse, like a lost puppy. And Derek just has a blank expression as usual.

"So you are a shaman." Derek said.

Stiles and Scott are taken back by Derek's statement.

Stiles speaks up, "How did you - "

"I saw your eyes glow green last night when I told you they got Isaac."

"What?" Stiles gets to his feet, and runs upstairs to the bathroom. He stares at his reflection in the mirror trying to get his eyes to glow but failing. _How did I...? Maybe if I get angry._ He thought, remembering when Scott was still learning control.

Stiles starts to think about all the things that make him angry, but nothing until he thought about the Alpha Pack. The thought of the Alpha Pack and what they came to Beacon hills for is what starts to build Stiles' anger. But what angers him the most is the thought of them wanting Derek in their pack. Derek leaving his current pack, meaning, he would have to leave Stiles.

Stiles feels his anger building up more, following with a tension in his temples. He brings his eyes up to the mirror, not noticing when he had looked down, and takes a step back, now seeing his eyes glowing an earthly green with a hint of a sky blue color.

He turns around and comes face to face with Derek and Scott. Scott stares at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Waoh, dude." Scott said, leaning forward for a closer look. "They send a kind of peaceful feeling, and I got to admit they look beautiful."

Derek feels his wolf growl at what Scott said, anger and jealousy building up inside him. But he doesn't let it show. _' **Mine.**_ ' His wolf growled.

"Uh, thanks buddy. You can stop staring at me now, this is getting a bit weird." Stiles and Scott chuckle as the beta backs off. Stiles' eyes having gone back to their normal brown color.

"Alright, back to the matter at hand here." Derek said, trying not to let the anger and jealousy slip into his tone as he speak. "How are we going to know where the Alpha pack is keeping them?"

"Deaton said that my dreams were visions of what was currently happening, like a window." Stiles explained. "So maybe we can use that to find them."

"Do you know how?" Scott asked. "Have you been training with Deaton or something?"

"No. I've only found out about this last night, so we need to go to the clinic."

****

They arrive at the clinic, once again lucky enough that there are no customers in or outside. They walk straight on in, and see Deaton sitting at the front desk.

"I need you to teach me how to use my shaman powers to find where the Alpha pack is keeping Erica, Boyd and Isaac." Is what Stiles greeted Deaton with, in a rush.

Deaton's face goes to confuse to serious in one second flat. "They took Isaac?" The vet asked.

"Yeah, ,last night." Scott answered. "Derek tried to fight them off but their emissary was there, and trapped him in a circle of mountain ash."

"And how was Derek release?" Deaton asked curiously.

"He broke the barrier by pushing through with force." Scott answered.

Deaton is surprise at that bit of info.

"We need you to show me how to use my powers to find them." Stiles said.

Deaton nods, and opens the small gate for them before leading them to his office. "Lay on the couch, Stiles." Deaton said, gesturing to the piece of furniture.

Stiles does as he was told. He rest his head on a pillow, that's place at the armrest, and brings his legs up. Derek and Scott stand by the coffee table, watching over Stiles in curiosity.

Deaton walks over, and takes a seat on the coffee table. "Alright. What you need to do is close your eyes, take deep breaths and relax your mind. Then focus on the betas."

"That's it?" Stiles asked, thinking that it would be a bit more complicated.

"It's easier said than done to truly relax one's mind." Deaton said.

Scott huffs a laugh, "It's easier said than done for _Stiles_ to focus."

Stiles sends a glare to his so called best friend before doing as he was instructed. He tries to ease his mind and at the same time focus on the taken betas. He starts to feel light, his mind and body relaxing, like he's slipping into sleep.

_Stiles blinks his eyes open, and sees that he's standing in the middle of a dark space. Nothing in sight and nothing to hear. Then out of nowhere a golden yellow light appears in front of him. It starts out as a small ball, faded waves coming out of it and surrounding it like rings._

_Stiles reaches his hand out to touch the light, but before he could it expands, chasing the darkness away. Now Stiles is standing in the room that the betas are trap in. He looks around, and spots them. Erica and Boyd are sticking to each other, and Isaac is hugging his legs trying to keep himself calm. The sight makes Stiles' heart break, the last time Isaac was trapped in a dark place was when the werewolf's father was alive. Stiles then notice the Cora girl next to Isaac, rubbing his back to soothe him._

_Stiles turns to where he knows the door would be, and takes a few steps back to see the symbol that's painted on the door. But before he can get a good look the door opens, revealing one of the twins of the Alpha pack._

_Stiles growls and flashes his eyes, as a reflex, at the person in front of him. He then notice that the Alpha is holding a bag, and throws it into the room. And since Stiles is there in spirit, the bag goes right through him. The Alpha closes the door shut._

_Stiles sees the symbol on the door, and realizes that it's a logo._

Stiles blinks his eyes open, blinded by the light of the room for a moment. Derek and Scott walks upr, taking a seat on the coffee table.

"What did you see?" Scott asked. Stiles sits up, "It was a logo. They're at the first national bank." He said, rubbing his eyes, hating to have seen his friends scared and trap in a room.

"Stiles, man. Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You made a whimpering sound when you were sleeping."

Stiles gives Scott a confuse look, "I whimpered?"

Scott, Derek and Deaton nod simultaneously.

"Yeah. You also growled, like you were angry at something." Scott added.

"I saw them." Stiles stated. "Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and that girl."

"What girl?" Derek asked, eyes narrow.

"I saw her in another dream, a few nights ago. She said her name's Cora."

Derek's eyes widen, not believing it.

Deaton also surprise at what Stiles said. "Stiles, can you describe her?" He asked.

"Uh, she's about our age." Stiles said, gesturing to himself and Scott. "She has brown hair and eyes to match, light skin, I think she's about five feet four inches. Oh and she's a werewolf, with golden yellow eyes."

Stiles and Scott notice the expressions on Derek's and Deaton's face.

"Do you guys know her?" Scott asked.

Deaton gestures to Derek, as if he should be the one to answer.

"Derek?" Stiles called out to him, getting the Alpha's attention.

Derek doesn't say anything, still making sense of the fact that Cora is alive.

"Derek," Stiles called out again. "Who's Cora?"

"She's my younger sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Both Scott and Stiles have equal surprising and confusing looks. Neither of them says anything for a minute until Scott finally breaks the silence, "But you said before that Peter is the only one to have survived the fire."

Derek doesn't comment, he can't, he also thought that Peter was the only one to have survive. _I can't believe this._ He thought. _Cora, my younger sister, is alive. Where has she been all this time? How did the Alpha pack find her?_

"Why did they take them?" Stiles asked, breaking Derek from his thoughts. "I know they want Derek to join them, but why are they keeping them alive?"

They turn to Deaton, hoping he would have the answers, since he seems to always have them.

Deaton notice their questioning looks pointed at him. He explains what happened years ago when Deucalion, Ennis and Kali, along with their packs, were here in Beacon Hills. "He then killed one of his betas for treason, gaining more power. After realizing this he killed the rest of his pack, and convinced the others to do the same, creating the Alpha pack." Deaton finished.

They couldn't believe what they've just heard.

"Wait." Stiles speaks up, a thought popped in his head. "They want Derek to join them, to become one of them. Does that mean they want him to...." He trails off, feeling his heart sink at the thought.

Deaton nods, "Yes. They most likely want Derek to be as powerful as they are, maybe more so."

Scott shoots a confuse-questioning look to the vet. "More powerful than them? How?" He asked.

"By testing his strength before having him kill his betas." Deaton points out, "Breaking the mountain ash should of been impossible for a regular werewolf, but Derek was able to. That shows great strength. Same thing when he was attacked earlier, to see how far he can go with the amount of wolfsbane that was injected into his body."

"How much was in his system?" Stiles asked.

Deaton walks to the glass shelf, and takes out one of the jars filled with a liquid substance. He goes back to the others, and place the jar on the coffee table for them to see. "This is a type of wolfsbane that's been liquefied, it's the same kind that was injected into you." Deaton gesures to Derek. "The amount they use is half the supple I have here in front of you. Derek was given twice the amount it would usually need to take down a regular werewolf."

Scott and Stiles stare at Derek, impress by the Alpha's strength and determination to protect his pack.

"So, what they're doing is capturing those who Derek has an Alpha to beta connection with?" Stiles asked.

Deaton nods in confirmation.

"What's the plan then?" Scott asked.

"We kill them." Derek stated with a growl.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Yeah, ok. But how are we going to do that? It's five Alphas, Derek. _Five_!" He exclaimed, showing five fingers to indicate his point. "I don't care how strong you are, even with Scott's help. There is no way we can beat them. For now the main focus is to save the others." Stiles huffs a breath, "I think we need to call Chris and Allison, and tell them everything that's going on."

Derek sends a glare to Stiles.

"And before you say anything, we do need their help." Stiles quickly said. "They're hunters, they can help us by doing what they do best." He said, not breaking eye contact with Derek.

Derek sighs in defeat, agreeing to the plan, and tells Scott to call them.

"They'll be here in a week." Scott informs, pocketing his phone as a thought occurred to him, "What about Jackson?" He asked.

The others turn to Scott, giving their full attention. "Derek did turn him." Scott points out. "They want Derek to kill all his betas which includes Jackson."

"Do we even know when he's coming back from London?" Stiles asked.

Derek and Scott shake their heads.

"Lydia might know." Stiles said, pulling out his phone to call Lydia, and decided to let her in on the situation as well.

Scott and Derek were reluctant on telling her, stating that she has nothing to do with it. But Stiles went on saying that she is Jackson's mate which means she has the right to know. And that they shouldn't leave her in the dark of things because looked how well it had turned out when Peter was the Alpha and dead. Scott and Derek didn't say anything to counter that, how could they since it's true. So they let Stiles explain everything to Lydia.

****

For the rest of the morning, they spent their time at the clinic. Stiles wanting to start learning about being a shaman and how o control his powers. Deaton teaches Stiles the basic meaning of being a shaman along with the different types and powers they hold. Stiles was getting excited with the fact that he's a shaman, especially since Deaton said that shamans have the power to release fire from the palm of their hands.

Stiles was most intrigued of the fact that shamans have spirit animals, which defines what they are capable of. Deaton stated that he has no sure idea of what spirit animal Stiles is, only he can know the answer, and that the answer will show itself in its own time and way.

After Deaton was done teaching Stiles what he needed to know for now, Scott, Stiles and Derek head towards the woods to take down the cameras since they don't need them anymore. They then go back to Stiles' place to find some information on the successful robbery - which took place before the bank closed for good - to formulate a plan to break into the vault. They spend hours in Stiles' room searching and printing out articles and images of the break in.

"It's getting dark, I need to get home before my mom starts to get worry." Scott stated.

"You told her what's been going on didn't you?" Stiles asked.

"I had to. I don't want her to go through the same thing when Gerard was controlling Jackson. Not knowing put her life at risk." Scott defend himself.

Stiles only nods in response.

"You should tell your dad." Scott added.

"What? No. He doesn't need to know about any of this."

"Stiles, your dad is the Sheriff." Scott points out. "He's been somewhat involve since I got bitten. Not telling him can put him in real danger, he could go to a case that involves the supernatural and not return from it because he didn't know how to handle it."

Stiles bites down on his bottom lip, considering it.

"Stiles." Scott called out, annoyed.

"Fine," Stiles sighed in defeat, knowing that Scott is right. "But now isn't the right time, not until we save the others."

Scott nods, taking what he can get.

Stiles walks him downstairs, Derek following behind.

Then a thought occurred to Scott, "Wait. Are you going back to the loft?" He asked, looking at Derek. "Wouldn't they come after you again?"

Stiles was wondering the same thing and thought of a solution, "You can stay here."

Derek and Scott give Stiles a look.

"Uh. I don't think your dad will let Derek stay here," Scott said. "Especially since he doesn't know about the supernatural or the fact that we even hang around with him." He pointed out.

Stiles rolls his eyes, thinking that Scott can really be dense sometimes, "No, you idiot. I'm not telling my dad anything. Derek will just have to hide in my room, if my dad comes in then he will have to hide on the roof or in my closet."

Scott makes an 'o' shape with his mouth, and wishes them luck on that before leaving.

Stiles closed and locked the door before heading to the kitchen to make dinner for three apparently.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for me to stay here?" Derek asked, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Stiles starts to gather ingredients for a casserole, "Well, it's not like your place is any safer, and besides I don't know if you've notice but I had Deaton do a security upgrade to this house. He also did one to Scott's place."

"I've noticed, though it's not much security if you forget to lock your window to activate it." Derek said, leaning against the counter with his arms cross and looking at Stiles.

Stiles was crouching down, looking through the bottom cabinet finally finding a dish. He stands up, and gives Derek a weak smile to the comment. "Well, I locked it already when we came back, okay. Why don't you relax in the living room, dinner will be ready soon enough."

And Derek did just that, leaving Stiles to cook.

After a few minutes of placing the ingredients into the dish, and half an hour of cooking it, Stiles and Derek enjoy the meal together in comfortable silence in the living room while watching tv. Within a few minutes they clear off their plate, and settle it on the coffee table. They relax on the couch, watching a mystery tv show, soon falling asleep.

Stiles wakes up. He blinks his eyes open, blinded for just a moment from the bright light coming off of the tv. He hears a thumping sound coming from underneath him. He raise his head, curious to see what's making that sound, and once again Stiles is greeted with Derek's sleeping face.

Stiles realizes that he fell asleep on top of the Alpha, and said Alpha's arm is wrap around him. _Why does this keep happening!?_ Stiles asked himself. He slowly tries to get off of Derek, but the man shifts his body and traps the teen into an embrace.

Stiles thought he was going to have a heart attack from the sudden movement, thinking that the Alpha was going to wake up. Stiles carefully and slowly lifts himself up. He stops when he heard Derek grunt. Stiles looks at the man to see that he is still asleep, and sighs in relief. Stiles chuckles, smiling at the look on the man's face, not use to seeing anything but a sour expression. He can't help but stare at Derek's sleeping face, and the sudden urge to pet the man's hair.

The teen runs his fingers through the Alpha's soft locks, liking the feel of it. Stiles froze when Derek shifted in his sleep a bit, but then the man turn his head to nuzzle at the teen's hand, purring in content. Stiles couldn't help the chuckle slip through his lips at hearing such an adorable sound coming from someone like Derek Hale.

Stiles feels something inside him, a strong pull towards the werewolf, wanting to be closer to him. The feeling has been bugging him for some time, at first it was just a dull force but it soon got stronger. The teen has been wondering why he feels a pull and what to do about it.

_Maybe it's time to stop fighting it?_ Stiles thought. Although, truthfully he hasn't been fighting it, just been ignoring it. Pushing it to the back of his mind to deal with later, but enough is a enough.

Stiles close his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting go. He keeps his eyes close as he leans forward to the Alpha's neck, nuzzling it. He then feels Derek do the same in his sleeping state and purr. Stiles takes a whiff of the man's scent, and instantly felt like wanting more. He continues on nuzzling Derek's neck, releasing a sound that he thinks resembles a purr, making himself blush red to the tip of his ears. Stiles pulls away to stare at the Alpha's peaceful look, then his gaze goes down to the man's lips. He starts to wonder how Derek's lips would feel against his.

Stiles slowly leans forward, unaware of what he's doing. He knows his heart is beating fast as he gets closer. When they're just a mere inch away, a sound of a car arriving in the drive way of the house makes Stiles abruptly pull away and jump to his feet in panic.

_Shit! Dad's home!_ Stiles cursed, bending down to tower over the still sleeping Alpha. "Derek!" He hissed, shaking the werewolf by the shoulder. "Derek! Wake up!"

The Alpha wakes up and sees the panic in Stiles' eyes. Derek looks around, wondering what's making the teen on edge.

"Derek, you need to go upstairs quick." The teen ordered. "My dad's here."

They soon hear the sounds of keys from outside the door. Derek, with his speed, was able to make it up the stairs and into Stiles' room before the Sheriff opens the door.

"Hey dad." Stiles greeted, picking up the empty plates.

"Hey kiddo. Is someone here?" John asked, noticing the two dirty plates in his son's hands.

"Scott. He left sometime ago when I was asleep on the couch, I just woke up." Stiles answered before heading to the kitchen to clean up the plates, and serve the casserole to his dad.

The Sheriff furrow his brows in confusion, he follows his son to the kitchen. "The door was locked." He stated.

And that's when Stiles realize his mistake in the lie. _Ugh, stupid. How could I forget that I locked the door when Scott left._ "Yes, it was." He said trying to sound as innocent as possible. Stiles cuts out a piece of the casserole, and places it onto a plate before handing it, along with a fork, to his dad with a smile.

John takes the plate but doesn't leave the kitchen, "So you're saying that Scott locked the door when he left. Does he even have a key to this place?" He asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, I gave him one just in case." Stiles said truthfully 'cause he actually did gave Scott a key, but the werewolf always forgets about it.

John raise a brow, "Just in case what?"

"You know, just case if something happened."

His dad wasn't 100% on board with that answer but decided to take it because knowing his son he _would_ give Scott a key to this place. _Hell, Scott and Stiles are basically brothers._ The Sheriff thought.

"Well make sure Scott doesn't lose it, alright."

"Yeah sure thing, dad. I'm going off to bed, good night."

"Good night." The Sheriff said, heading to the living room to watch a bit of tv as he eats.

Stiles goes up to his room, not believing that his dad actually bought his lie.

When he enters his room he sees Derek, wearing black sweat pants and shirtless, sitting on his computer chair, going through the articles of the robbery they printed out. They had stop by Derek's loft, thinking that the Alpha pack at least won't attack during the day, to pick up some change of clothes for the man.

_This is going to be a long week._ Stiles thought, admiring the man's torso.

Stiles goes to his closet to take out two spare blankets, flattening a thick blanket out on the ground beside his bed. Then taking one of his pillows, and placing it on the floor as well. After setting up Derek's spot on the floor, he turns to look at said Alpha who hasn't moved at all.

Stiles approaches the werewolf and taking the papers out of his hands.

Derek looks up at Stiles with a glare.

"Derek, we have time to look through these. We know now that the Alpha pack won't kill them." Stiles said, settling the papers on his computer desk.

Derek huffs a breath, "Yeah, that's because they want me to do it." He said, getting off of the chair and moving to his sleeping spot on the floor.

Stiles checks his window, making sure that it's lock, then goes to his door to lock it as well before heading off to bed. "Don't worry, we know you wouldn't kill them." Stiles said, pulling his comforter up to his chin, and yawn, feeling sleepy. "You would never hurt your family."

Derek stiffen at the words, and before he could say anything about it he hears Stiles' soft snores. He tries to relax his mind to get some sleep but can't, remembering what he found out this morning.

_Stiles is my mate._ Derek sighs, shifting in his spot. _There are so many things wrong with that sentence._ He thought, taking a deep breath, and is instantly whelmed by Stiles' scent. His wolf howls, wanting to roll in his mate's scent and apply his scent on his mate, as well as claim said mate. He tries to calm his wolf down, but Stiles' scent isn't helping much.

After a few minutes of trying to ignore his instincts and trying to sleep, he sighs in defeat and sits up. Derek looks at Stiles, whose back is facing him, considering on what he's about to do.

"Damn it!" He hissed, throwing the blanket off himself, and quietly climbs into Stiles' bed.

Stiles suddenly shifts in his sleep, turning onto his other side, facing Derek. He lazily open his eyes. "Derek?" He mumbled.

Derek froze on the spot, waiting for the certain amount of questions that was soon to come. But to his surprise, Stiles hugs him and nuzzles his chest.

Stiles inhales Derek's scent, feeling content. "I love you." He mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Derek lays there, stun at hearing those words. He grabs Stiles to reposition the teen on his chest, so the Alpha can lay on his back. Derek buries his nose in Stiles' hair, taking in the teen's scent. His wolf purrs, _'Mate'_. Derek can't believe he would find his mate, let alone love and care for someone else ever since Paige. He sighs in content, and finally falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week, Derek would sneak into Stiles' bed and scent him before falling asleep. He would wake up before Stiles and go back to his spot on the floor, so the teen would be none the wiser. Another thing is that Derek's wolf is getting a bit impatient, wanting to claim and be near his mate. The Alpha tries to be close to Stiles as possible without him or Scott questioning it.

Scott comes over everyday to help them come up with a plan to break into the vault, and leave when it gets late. One morning, Scott notice Stiles' and Derek's scent are sort of mixed, and asked about it. Which Stiles answers with the fact that they are sharing a room together, so of course they would have each other's scent. Scott wasn't so sure about it, and takes a glance at Derek's way, noticing the Alpha shifting in place uncomfortably.

It's hard for Stiles to keep Derek hidden during the week from his dad, especially on the weekend since usually those days are the man's days off. Whenever Stiles would go downstairs for food, he would bring an extra serving up to his room. His dad would stop him and ask what's with the extra amount of food, to which Stiles answers with that he's simply that hungry. His dad didn't buy it at first, going upstairs to Stiles' room, thinking someone is there.

But once John enters his son's room, nothing or no one out of the ordinary was there. He checked Stiles' closet and even looked out the window, nothing. So he had no choice but to believe what Stiles had told him. Once he left the room, Stiles close and lock the door, and Derek came back inside through the window from the roof top.

Another thing, during the week, Stiles goes over to the clinic - along with Derek and Scott - to learn how to use his powers as well as learning a few other things such as runes and herbs. Nearly a week has gone by, finally approaching the day that Chris, Allison and Jackson will be coming back to Beacon hills.

Thursday afternoon, Stiles, Derek and Scott go to the woods for Stiles' training. Deaton spends a few hours showing Stiles on how to use his powers to grow plants as well as controlling them, and how to control his flames in temperature instead of burning things to ashes. Also since the flames are more connected to his emotions, any extreme stress or anger from him can cause him to lose control of it.

Derek and Scott are at a respectable distance, doing their own training. Scott had asked Derek for some sparring practice to better his fighting skills. It also gives him an opportunity to ask Derek the one question that's been bothering him for days.

They stop their sparring, and relax by a tree - still a good distance away from Stiles practicing to control his flames - and pulls out their own water bottles from the gym bag that Derek brought along. Scott thought that now is a good a time as any to finally ask the question, but he doesn't know how to slowly bring it up, so he decides to ask straight out.

"Is Stiles your mate?"

Derek was so caught off guard by the sudden question that he actually choked on the water he was drinking.

"Don't deny it." Scott quickly added before the Alpha can answer. "I notice how you're always trying to be near him. I can smell his scent on you, like you two were cuddling up together. Which I bet it's from you sleeping on his bed with him, considering his bed also has your scent on it."

Scott pauses for a moment, glancing over to Stiles and Deaton, making sure they can't hear their conversation or paying any attention towards them. "Stiles told me that you sleep on the floor, and he wasn't lying which means he doesn't know that you, apparently, sneak into his bed." Scott said, giving Derek a look as if to say 'I dare you to try denying that'.

Derek stares at the beta for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and nods, wondering when Scott became so observant. Scott's surprise that he just gave in right away, not even trying to deny it.

"So, when did you realize Stiles is your mate?" Scott asked. "The morning after they got Isaac, but I had felt a dull pull towards him since the pool incident with the kanima." Derek answered. "I didn't know what it meant at first though."

Scott only nods in response.

"You're okay with it?" Derek asked. "Stiles being my mate."

Scott stares at Derek for a few seconds, "Well, I can't do anything about it. You did tell me that there's no stopping a wolf wanting to claim their mate."

Derek doesn't say anything.

Scott sighs, "Derek, I know that we didn't get off on the right foot when we first met, but it's different now. Like you said before, 'we're brothers'." He said, giving Derek a reassuring smile.

Derek was taken by surprise at the fact that Scott just basically referred to himself as pack. The ends of his lips twitched, almost forming a smile.

Scott gapes at the Alpha, having seen the corner of Derek's lips twitch.

Derek bites his bottom lip and looks down, pretending like he didn't almost smile.

"Dude, did you just..." The teen trailed off, grinning playfully and letting out a small chuckle. "So, when are you - "

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Stiles cuts into their conversation causing them to jump since they weren't paying much attention to their surroundings. " 'Cause I sure can go for some curly fries right about now."

"Uh, yeah." Scott speaks up. "We should get going anyways, the sun is starting to go down."

The three of them said their goodbyes to Deaton before climbing into Stiles' jeep, and heading to a drive thru to get Stiles' curly fries before going back to his place for dinner.

****

Now at the Stilinski household, Derek and Scott are in the living room watching tv, waiting on the food Stiles is currently cooking up.

"When are you going to tell him?" Scott asked out of the blue.

Derek turns his attention to Scott, giving him a questioning look.

"Stiles." Scott clarifies. "When are you telling him that he's your mate."

"I'm not." Derek answered seriously.

"If you're worried about how Stiles - "

"I'm not." Derek cuts him off. "I know how Stiles feels towards me, it's just...." He trails off.

Scott furrows his brows in confusion, "It's just what?"

Derek sighs and concentrates on his hearing, making sure that Stiles is still occupied, so they wouldn't be interrupted or be eavesdrop. "When I was about your age I met a girl named Paige." He starts with, telling Scott about his first love as well as why his eyes flash blue and not the golden yellow like his.

When Derek finished his story, Scott is stun speechless. Not knowing what to say. _What do you even say to that?_ Scott thought to himself. _You shouldn't blame yourself that the bite didn't take? She was suffering, you had no other choice?_ He pauses, letting the story, and what Derek means by telling him, sink in. _So, he's afraid that he might get Stiles hurt or that he can't protect him._ Scott figured. _But Stiles is different. He's a shaman._

"Derek you need to -"

"Alright guys, food's done." Stiles called from behind.

_Damn it, Stiles._ Scott cursed, getting irritated with the sudden interruptions from Stiles.

They head for the kitchen to gather up their food. They enjoy their meal in the living room while watching tv just like the other times. It soon starts to get real dark out. After finishing up their meal, Scott gets up and says that he needs to get home before his mom starts to worry. Stiles follows his best friend, and says his goodbye before closing and locking the door. Stiles heads on back to the living room, and collects the empty plates from the coffee table to take to the kitchen.

" _Derek._ " Derek heard Scott outside. " _You should tell Stiles. I know you're afraid that he'll end up like Paige, but he won't._ " He hears Scott speak in a serious yet gentle tone. " _For one thing he's a shaman, he can protect himself._ " Scott pause for a second. " _You need to let go of the past and move on. You shouldn't let it control your life._ " Derek heard before hearing the motorcycle engine go on and off the road until he can't hear it anymore.

The Alpha stares at the door, thinking about what Scott said. _Even though Stiles has powers now, he just started learning how to use them. What if I can't protect him?_   Derek thought to himself. H _e can still get hurt, or killed._ His wolf whimpers at the thought of losing his mate. If Derek loses Stiles, it would be a hit too many. He lost Paige and his family, he can't lose anyone else close to him because of his recklessness.

Derek is broken from his thoughts when he hears a car stopping in the driveway. He goes upstairs and hides in Stiles' room before the Sheriff opens the door.

John steps inside, closing and locking the door before heading to the kitchen. He sees Stiles gathering up some food on a plate. "Hey, kiddo." He greeted his son. "Scott was here again?" He asked, noticing that the food is almost gone.

Stiles turns to his dad, and presents him the plate of food. "Yeah, we were just hanging in the living room. You know, played some video games, watched some movies, the usual."

John sighs, placing his plate on the counter and crossing his arms. Stiles starts to feel confuse, giving his dad a questioning look. "Alright, I can't take it anymore." His dad said, making Stiles even more confuse. "I know that someone else has been here beside Scott." John raised his brows at his son.

Stiles' heart picks up, hoping that his dad hasn't figured anything out. He tires to keep his voice calm as he speaks, "What? Dad, I don't know what - "

"Stiles." His dad cuts him off.

The teen sighs in defeat, and leans against the counter. "Ok," He drew out. "So there was someone else here." He said, deciding to tell part of the truth.

"Was it a girl?" John asked. " 'Cause you've been acting a bit strange lately."

Stiles purse his lips, not saying anything.

"What's her name?" His dad asked, really wanting to know.

Stiles bites his bottom lip, not knowing how to say that it's actually a guy or coming out to his dad that he's gay. _Wait, am I gay?_ He questioned himself. _So far Derek is the only guy that I have ever feel this way towards._ Stiles looks at his dad, who is still waiting for an answer. The teen starts to rub his hands together nervously before speaking, "Uh, I'm not comfortable telling you his name yet." He emphasized, staring at his hands. A little scared to see his dad's reaction.

John goes wide eyes at his son's confession, shifting in place. "So - so you were..." He trailed off for a moment. "Serious that time at the club?"

Stiles quickly looks up from his hands. "No! I mean," He shakes his head, trying to get it together. "I'm not gay. Maybe bisexual? I don't know. I just started to feel..." He trails off, thinking on how to word his feelings but instead starts to flail his hands, like a mad man, to express it.

John just stays quiet, and watch his son try to express his feelings. Now he really wants to know who the guy - that apparently caught his son's attention - is.

"It's like how I felt towards Lydia," Stiles finally spoke up. "But different. It's more..." He sighs, flushing at the fact that he's actually having trouble with words. He rubs his face with his hands, trying to get it together.

John covers his mouth with a hand to suppress a laugh. He has never seen his son at a lost for words before. It just shows to show that Stiles has some deep feelings for this mystery guy. John waits patiently for his son to collect his thoughts.

Stiles drops his hands down. "It's hard to explain," He said, still not looking at his dad.

John knows how Stiles feels just by the look on his son's face, and he can't believe that his son could feel this way towards someone. It reminds him of his wife, Claudia, when they were young adults. Claudia would have this look on her face whenever she sees or think about John. The Sheriff can't believe that his son, at this age, would find someone he feels that way towards.

The Sheriff chuckles, "Jeezus, son. It seems like you're seriously in love."

Stiles can't help the blush spreading on his face to his ears. "Honestly, I don't know how I ended up feeling this way towards him." He said, bringing his eyes up to meet his dad's. "We didn't even get off on the right foot when we first met. And he can be grumpy and a bit of a sourwolf."

"Sourwolf?" John echoed, giving Stiles a questioning look.

"Uh," Stiles huffs a laugh, his blush spreading to the tip of his ears. "It's a nickname I came up with."

John huffs a laugh, "Anyways, that's love for'ya son. So, who is this guy that apparently has gotten your attention?" He asked.

Stiles hesitates, "Dad. I'm not exactly ready to tell you who he is."

The Sheriff eyes his son, "Alright, well it seems that you've really fallen in love with this guy, more than you did with Lydia that much I can tell." He said, grabbing a beer from the fridge, "If he breaks your heart, then he's obviously an idiot. And I could put him in a holding cell for you."

Stiles chuckles at the protectiveness his dad is showing, "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime, kiddo." John pulls his son in for a hug before grabbing his plate of food and heading to the living room to watch tv.

Stiles smiles, not believing how lucky he is to have a dad like that. He walks out of the kitchen, and heads on upstairs to his room. When he opens the door to his room he jumps a bit from seeing Derek on his computer chair and reading a book.

_I completely forgot that he was here._ Stiles thought as he close the door, locking it. Then his eyes go wide. _Oh my god! He heard everything._ The teen starts to blush like crazy and his heart picks up. _Ok ok, wait he doesn't know that I was talking about him. Who am I kidding, who else do I call Sourwolf!? Wait, maybe he didn't hear, maybe he was caught up in that book._

Stiles turns to face Derek, and takes a breath before asking, "Um, you didn't by any chance heard anything when I was downstairs with my dad, did you?"

Derek looks up from the book in his hand, wearing a blank expression. "Like what?"

"Uh, nothing. Forget it." Stiles said, heading to his laptop to do a bit of research that Deaton recommended along with some random research on the side.

Derek goes back to his book. Truthfully he had heard what Stiles said to the Sheriff, and how his heart was beating as he spoke. It made the Alpha smile like an idiot the entire time. Derek glances at Stiles, whose back is turn towards him, and smiles at the teen.

A few hours later, Stiles starts to feel sleepy. He shuts down his laptop, and heads to his dresser, taking out a pair of pajama bottoms. Derek turns around, having his back facing Stiles. In the beginning of the week, Stiles started to feel a little self conscious when changing in front of Derek, so he had asked the man to turn around and from then on whenever he changes. Which makes the teen feel stupid since he is in lacrosse, meaning he has changed in front of other guys before.

Stiles crawls onto his bed while Derek sets up his spot on the floor. And just like the past week Derek waits until Stiles falls fast asleep before sneaking into the teen's bed.

****

_It's late at night, and there's a cab driving into Beacon hills._

_"Home sweet home."_

_'Jackson?'_

_"I wouldn't really call this crazy place home anymore." Mr Whittemore said. "Jackson wouldn't you be more happier, and safer, living in London?"_

_Jackson sighs, "Dad, I've told you that my friends are here, and I'm not leaving Lydia."_

_His mother jumps into the conversation upon hearing the girl's name. "So," She drew out playfully. "How's it going with her, hmm? You two seem real serious than before, is she going to be my future daughter-in-law?" She asked with a playful smirk._

_Jackson shrugs, turning his head towards the window, looking at the woods they're passing by. "Maybe." He answered teasingly._

_"Aw, you're no fun." His mother said._

_Jackson smiles, letting out a small laugh. Then all of a sudden Jackson sees two red lights out in the woods. He narrows his eyes trying to focus on them. Then two more pairs appear, he feels a chill go down his spine from the sight before going wide eyes, realizing what those lights are. Jackson turns to his parents with worry and fear written all over his face._

_"_ _Mom, dad, we need to - " Jackson was cut off when something huge came running to the side of the car._

_Since Jackson is a werewolf the injuries healed in no time and he wasn't knocked out, but his parents and the driver aren't so lucky. He can still hear their hearts beating, but they look to be in bad shape. The car was flipped upside down, windows shattered and the car looks wrecked._

_Jackson crawls out of the car before dialing 911. As soon as he was put through he report the incident, and ask for an ambulance before ending the call. He starts to walk to the other side to get his parents out of the car until he feels a presence behind him. Jackson turns around and shifts, showing his fangs, claws and glowing blue eyes._

_"_ _Oh, how cute. The pup thinks it can take us on." Two guys, twins, stand in front of him._

_"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jackson growled out._

_"We're members of the Alpha pack, and we're here for you." One of the twins answered, both smirking._

_"_ _And what makes you think I'll go with you guys?" Jackson said before feeling claws sink into the back of his neck, making him howl in pain. He turn his head, only slightly because of the claws, and sees a woman standing next to him, smiling devilishly._

_"We don't expect you to." She said, her smile widen to show her fangs. She digs her claws further, causing Jackson to howl in greater pain than earlier before blacking out._

Stiles wakes up with a gasp, his eyes shot open. He abruptly sits up, starting to take in short breaths. He didn't notice Derek next to him until he sits up as well.

"Stiles! What's wrong!? Stiles!" Derek spoke a bit loud, but not too loud to wake the Sheriff. Stiles tries to speak through his breathing but can't. He's starting to have a panic attack, and tears are building up in his eyes. He actually felt Jackson's pain, and that's what troubled him. He never wants Jackson or anyone to feel that much pain, ever.

Derek sees that Stiles isn't going to answer when having a panic attack. And his wolf is going insane at the sight of his mate in such a state of panic, so he let his wolf out. Derek brings Stiles to his lap, cradling him, and burying his face in the crook of the teen's neck, whimpering.

Stiles calms down enough from hearing the sound, it shocked him to hear someone like Derek to make such a sound though. Stiles lightly pushes Derek back to look at the man's eyes, seeing them glow alpha red. "Derek?" The Alpha doesn't answer. Instead he raise both his hands to cup the teen's face. And the next thing Stiles knows is he's being kiss. By Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The first draft of this chapter was filled errors I had to fix. The next chapter shouldn't take too long though.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles goes wide eyes for a moment before closing them, and wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck.

Derek slides his hands down to Stiles' waist, bringing the teen in closer before slowly pushing him down on the bed. Derek removes his lips, and goes straight for Stiles' neck, nibbling at the spot of the teen's pulse point.

Stiles releases a moan, making him come back to reality. He pushes on the Alpha's chest, "Derek, wait. Stop!"

Derek stops and faces Stiles, the Alpha's eyes gone back to their green color.

Stiles pants from the lack of breathing room. "Derek, what - " Stiles' words are cut off by Derek's lips.

Derek pulls away, and rest his forehead on Stiles', looking into the teen's eyes. "You're my mate." Derek said, flashing his alpha eyes. "I love you."

Stiles is stun speechless, not knowing what to say. He's unbelievably happy that Derek actually feels the same way towards him. He thought that this would be another unrequited love, like it was with Lydia. True that his feelings for Derek are so much more compared to what he felt for the strawberry blonde. But he never thought that Derek would ever have feelings for him, let alone say 'I love you'.

Stiles grabs Derek's face, and lock their lips together, expressing what he couldn't say. They're both lost in each other's touch. Derek settles himself between the teen's legs while Stiles wraps his arms around the Alpha's shoulders, his right hand trialing the man's triskele tattoo. Derek licks Stiles's lips, asking to be let in, and there's hardly any rejection from the teen. Stiles can't help a moan slip into the kiss as Derek's tongue explores his mouth. Derek slides his right hand under Stiles' shirt, caressing the skin underneath. He jerks his hips against Stiles', making their now hard members rub against each other.

Stiles breaks the kiss, gasping from the sensation and arching his neck. Derek goes for exposed skin, sucking and nibbling at the spot where the neck and shoulder meet, making the teen moan louder. Stiles knows what Derek is dying to do.

"Derek" Stiles gasped. "Do it..nngh..bite me, claim me - ahh, Derek." He said, going crazy from the feeling of Derek's tongue on his neck, wanting to be claim already.

Derek's wolf howls in excitement, wanting to have claim his mate for some time now. But Derek wants to make sure that Stiles knows exactly what he's asking for. Because once Derek gives Stiles the bite,there's no going back. Derek stops what he's doing to face Stiles.

Stiles feels confused to why Derek stopped, but then sees the look on the Alpha's face. And understands immediately.

"Stiles - " Now it was Stiles' turn to cut Derek off by pressing their lips together.

"Derek," Stiles called out, cupping the man's face, and looking deeply at his eyes. "I love you. I have felt a pull towards you for awhile now, and each day it gets stronger to the point that I need you to always be by my side."

Derek is shock at the teen's words for a second before attacking his lips with more passion into it. He couldn't believe that Stiles felt he pull as well. He guess it has something to do with the teen being a shaman. A moment later, Derek breaks the kiss to go back for the teen's neck.

Stiles shudders and moans at the sensation of Derek's tongue on his skin, a wave of arousal going through his body. Stiles can't help blushing, his face burning up, knowing the unbelievable noises he's making.

Derek stretches Stiles' shirt, showing the pale skin of the teen's right shoulder. He drops bruising kisses before biting down hard, breaking skin. Stiles gasps, eyes flash green, feeling an unbelievable sensation and connection click between them.

Derek licks at the broken skin, lapping up the blood and closing up the wound. Werewolves will know who Stiles belongs to, and wouldn't dare touch him unless they want Derek to rip their throat out. " **Mine**. My mate." Derek growled in Stiles' ear before pulling away to look at his mate's face, seeing the teen blush red and his eyes glowing green. Derek's eyes glow red in response.

They're lost in each other's eyes for a moment before jumping out of their skin from suddenly hearing a knock at the door. "Stiles?" Their eyes widen, going back to their normal color, upon hearing Stiles' dad. They quickly get off the bed. Stiles gathers up the blankets off the floor, and hands them to Derek, urging him to hide in the closet. They hear the Sheriff try to open the door before knocking again.

"Stiles?"

When Derek is settled inside the closet, Stiles goes for the door, opening it wide to show that he has nothing to hide. "Yeah, dad?" He greeted tiredly, acting like he just woke up.

"Are you alright?" John asked. "It's two in the morning, I heard noises coming from your room."

Stiles nods, "Yeah. I'm alright, dad. I just had a bad dream is all, no big deal."

The Sheriff leans through the doorway a bit, scanning Stiles' room making sure that everything is actually alright. Even though nothing seems out of the ordinary, John feels that Stiles isn't telling him something. "Are you sure that you're alright?" John asked one more time.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine, it was just a dream."

John isn't entirely convinced but let the subject go anyways. "Alright. Well, good night."

"Good night, dad." Stiles said before his dad goes back to his room. Stiles closes the door, locking it. When Derek heard the door click, he walks out of the closet.

"What did you see?" He asked. Stiles felt confused by the sudden question, so Derek elaborates. "You're dream, it was a vision wasn't it? So what did you see?"

Stiles sits down on the edge of the bed, and with a sigh he settles his face in his hands. Trying to keep himself calm from remembering what he saw and felt.

Derek, noticing his mate's distress, takes a seat next to Stiles. Wrapping an arm around the teen's waist to bring him in close, and nuzzle at his neck. Stiles leans into Derek's touch, accepting the comfort before telling Derek what he saw.

"You felt his pain?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how though." Stiles said as he buries his face in Derek's neck, basking in the man's scent. Derek doing the same to Stiles' hair before moving to the teen's neck, wanting to change the mood. Stiles giggles from the ticklish feeling from the man's stubble.

"So we're stuck with each other. Since you bit me." Stiles said.

Derek smirks, and pulls away from the teen's neck, flashing his eyes red.

Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight, but not in a bad way.

Derek starts to scent Stiles' neck, "That's right." He said before nipping at the spot, causing the teen's mind to go hazzy.

"Uh, I - I would love to bond with you and..nngh-ahh..let you take my virginity - ahhh." Stiles tried to speak as Derek nibbles on his neck, and most likely try to give him as many hickeys as he can. Stiles grabs Derek's head to make the Alpha face him.

Derek's eyes glow red on his drunken face.

Stiles can't believe he's the cause of that face, and he likes it. The teen chuckles, "Sorry, but I'm feeling a bit tired. And we are both going to need the energy to pick up Chris and Allison from the airport in the morning, and go save our pups."

Derek wants to bond with Stiles, his wolf dying to complete the rest of their mating, but knows that they need to save their betas and deal with the Alpha pack first. So Derek nods, agreeing with Stiles, and gives the teen a quick kiss before letting Stiles move to one side of the bed. Derek lays next to him.

Stiles rests his head on the Alpha's chest, so he can hear the man's heart beat. Derek wraps an arm around his mate, and pulls the comforter up, covering them both. They soon fall asleep within each other's arms.

****

Stiles, Derek and Scott are at the arrival gate of the airport, waiting for Chris and Allison. Scott has been jumping in place feeling happy and excited for two reasons. One is obvious, Allison, his mate, is coming back home. He has been going crazy without her. And the other reason is a bit weird for him, but he seems happy anyways, that Derek claimed Stiles as his mate. They didn't tell Scott per se, but he can smell it.

When they had picked Scott up from his place, his wolf jumped in happiness. He doesn't know when he had accepted Derek as his alpha, nor know how much his wolf actually wanted a pack and an alpha to follow. But he decides not to question it any longer now.

They soon spot the Argents. Once Allison and Scott spotted each other, they ran into each other's arms. Stiles and Derek walk towards them, Derek rolling his eyes while Stiles chuckles.

"Alright you two, break it up. You're not the only ones in the room." Stiles said as Scott started scenting Allison. Scott reluctantly pulls away, and Allison gives Stiles a smile before pulling him into a hug. She pulls back to fix up her bag, which was slipping off her left shoulder.

"It's good to see you, Stiles." She said.

Her father catches up to them, "Stiles, Scott...Derek." Chris greeted.

Allison starts to feel a bit awkward being in Derek's presence since she did help her grandfather capture Erica and Boyd, so she flips her attention back to Stiles. "How have you been? Beside the Alpha pack problem." Allison lowered her voice in the last sentence.

Stiles glances at Derek, and tries to hold back a blush that he can feel creeping up. "Um, good. Let's get your bags into the jeep, alright."

Stiles, Derek and Scott each grab a bag and lead them to the cars. Scott couldn't help but chuckle a bit, knowing what's been going on with Stiles and Derek. Allison notice her mate chuckling and the atmosphere between Stiles and Derek, but decided to leave it alone for now.

They put the bags into the Jeep. Chris, Allison and Scott take the camaro while Stiles and Derek take the jeep.

"Did something happen to Stiles?" Allison asked. "He seems to be sporting a few bruises on his neck."

Scott tries to bite off a smile, and decides to tell them one new thing about Stiles. "He's a born shaman."

Allison and Chris both have equal surprise looks.

Scott continues on, "It's how we know where the Alpha pack is keeping the others. If Stiles focus his mind on them he can know where and what's happening to them." Scott then remembers one more thing that he thought he should mention, "Oh, and apparently Derek's younger sister is alive."

Both Argents were once again taken off guard with the information.

"She survived the fire?" Chris asked.

Allison glares at her father, thinking he meant it in a negative way. "Allison, that's not what I meant." Chris defends himself. "I'm just surprise that another Hale was able to survive the fire, especially since she was just a kid at the time." Chris looks at Scott's reflection in the mirror, "Her name's Cora, right?"

Scott narrows his eyes, looking back at Chris through the mirror, "How do you know?"

"She was - is the only youngest girl in the Hale family." The Hunter answered with a hint of sadness. No matter how years has pass Chris still feels sorry, and somewhat responsible, for the Hale fire.

The rest of the car ride was Scott asking about France, moving on from the previous topic, noticing the tone in the hunter's voice.

They soon arrive at the Argent's apartment building, which they had moved into after the incident with Gerard. Scott, Stiles and Derek help the Argents bring in their bags inside. They go to Chris' office room, where he does his hunter and guns deals. They spread out the blueprint of the bank, and take out the articles they had printed out. Scott decides to speak up before Stiles could explain the plan.

"Ok before we start, I think there's something you two need to tell us." Scott gestures to Stiles and Derek.

Stiles gives a confuse look, "What are you talking about?"

Scott roll his eyes, "I'm talking about this." He pulls on Stiles' shirt, showing his right shoulder and the clear bite mark along with the hickeys.

Stiles slaps Scott's hand away, "Dude!"

"He gave you the bite?" Allison asked, not liking where this might lead to.

"No, he claimed him." Chris corrected. "He claimed a mate."

Allison goes wide eyes, her jaw dropping at the statement. "Wha - how - when - what!?" She expressed, looking back and forth from Stiles to Derek.

Stiles looks at Scott, "How did you know?"

Scott gives Stiles a look like he's an idiot. "Dude, werewolf. Remember? I can smell your scents on each other for the past week and the bite mark, which of course happened last night."

Stiles blush at that, remembering what happened last night, or what almost happened.

"Alright, since we got that out of the way." Chris said, getting their attentions. "Can we get to the matter at hand here?"

Stiles nods, and clears his throat before explaining the plan to both Argents.

"So what do you think? Will it work?" Stiles asked.

Chris scans at their spread, and nods, "I think so. Well done, _Shaman_."

Stiles looks at Scott, "You really can't keep anything to yourself, can you?"

Scott just shrugs, and gives his best friend a sheepish smile.

Since they have time to spare, they help Chris and Allison unpack their belongings.

****

It's the middle of the night, and it's a full moon. They're on their way to the abandon bank. Chris with two of his desert eagles and a crossbow, both laced with wolfsbane just in case. While Allison and Stiles have a crossbow and a few throwing knives, also laced with wolfsbane.

Chris was reluctant on giving Stiles any weapons. But Stiles proved that he is capable of using a weapon by demonstrating a few throws and a few rounds of arrows with impressive accuracy. He also showed them that he can disassemble and assemble a gun, as well as using one, within record time. To which they all gape in shock, and Stiles simply said, "Uh, hello? The Sheriff's son."

They stop the car a mile away from the bank, and gear up. Chris, Allison and Stiles apply a dab of a liquid mix to their necks - which Stiles made before they left - masking their scents.

Derek and Scott goes into the bank through the fire escape since there is a narrow air duct that leads from the roof into the wall of the vault. While Chris, Allison and Stiles go to the front entrance of the bank, breaking off the chains on the doors using bolt cutters.

They quietly walk inside the bank, heading towards the room where the vault is to surprise the Alphas and keep them distracted long enough for Derek and Scott to get the others out. But they soon come face to face with a woman.

"Ms Morrell?" Allison and Stiles whispered out in sync.

Ms Morrell waves them to follow her in the storage room. "You three stay here and do not come out until the fighting has start." She said before any of them can speak up, leaving them in the room, closing the door quietly.

The three stay and wait in the room as they were told, feeling a bit confused and suspicious about the woman who left. "Something doesn't feel right." Chris whispered out, a few seconds later.

They then hear the fight commence, and run out of the room, following where the noise leads to. They come to a stop in front of the vault seeing Derek and Scott trying to fight off five werewolves.

"What are they doing!?" Allison exclaimed.

Chris notices a bright colored powder on the wolves, "They've been exposed to wolfsbane, it's weakening their control from the full moon."

"Why don't Derek and Scott get out of their?" Allison asked.

Stiles notice something inside the vault, "Mountain ash."

They hear Scott scream, and sees Boyd and Jackson had jabbed their claws into Scott's sides. Allison quickly steps forward, and goes down to break the barrier. But Stiles stops her, grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing!?" Stiles shouted.

"We can't just let them stay in there and get mauled!" Allison shouted back.

"Well, we can't let five crazed werewolves out in the city!" Stiles shouted before an idea comes to mind. He jumps into the vault.

"Stiles! What - "

"Stop!" Stiles shouted, cutting Allison off.

The five betas turn and face Stiles, growling and baring their teeth and claws at him.

Stiles flashes his eyes green, and the werewolves' eyes flash in response before coming to their senses. Boyd and Jackson remove their claws from Scott, and keep him from falling over. The other three step back from Derek.

Isaac runs for Stiles, making Chris and Allison raise their weapons. Isaac grabs Stiles into a hug, and starts scenting him on the left side of his neck. The beta shivers a bit, feeling like he could have a panic attack at any minute. The hunters lower their weapons, knowing that Stiles isn't going to be harm.

Stiles doesn't exactly know what to do, so he just awkwardly wraps his arms around the beta. "Um, I missed you too buddy." He said, patting the werewolf on the back. "You can let go now."

Isaac reluctantly lets go.

Allison breaks the barrier, "Let's get out of here before they come back."

They all leave the building, and head towards Chris' SUV. Scott, Jackson, Erica and Boyd in the back seats, while Derek, Cora, Stiles and Isaac in the back. As soon as Erica and Boyd were seated, they drift off to sleep, not having any real sleep while being kept in a vault. And Isaac rest his head on Stiles' left shoulder, and drifts off to sleep along the ride. The rest of the drive to the loft was quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in love with this chapter. I tried, and this is the best I could do. I hope you guys like it anyways.

Chris dropped the entire pack, including Allison, off at Derek's apartment building. When they step foot into the loft, they start to gather up a bunch of blankets and pillows into the middle of the living room.

Stiles had texted his dad beforehand, stating that he'll be staying over at Scott's place for a couple of nights. And Scott had told his mom about the plan of the night, and asked her to cover for them if the Sheriff were to call to check in on Stiles. Scott had also texted his mom on the way to the loft to let her know that they were all alright and alive.

Stiles draws a few runes around the loft, creating a protective barrier to keep them safe from the Alpha pack if they were to come into the loft during the night. When he finishes with that, Stiles turns around and sees that the others are lying in a circle, leaving some space in the middle.

"You and Derek are sleeping in the middle." Isaac stated.

Stiles is taken back by that, and a bit confuse. He turns to Derek for an answer, but Jackson speaks up, "Don't ask why, just get over here so we can go to sleep." He said in an annoyed tone.

Stiles still feels confuse, but seeing that it has been a long night for them decides to just drop it and turn in. Derek and Stiles join the pack on the floor, and huddle up together. They all soon fall asleep, feeling safe for the night.

The next morning, Stiles is the first to wake up, and with Derek spooning him. He tries to get out of his mate's grip but the man would just tighten his hold.

"Derek." Stiles whispered.

Derek hums in response, nuzzling at the teen's neck.

"Derek, I need you to let go so I can make breakfast for everyone." Stiles said, trying to loosen his mate's grip on him.

A few seconds later, Derek finally loosens his grip, reluctantly letting the teen out of his arms. They both get to their feet, and before Stiles could go to the kitchen, Derek pulls him in for a kiss. Stiles was surprise for a split second before slipping his eyes closed and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, enjoying he's good morning kiss.

Then out of the blue, a pillow is thrown at their faces, making them break apart. They turn to see Scott awake.

"Why did I have to wake up to the two of you making out?" Scott whined, getting to his feet.

Derek growls at the beta for interrupting them.

Stiles chuckles, "Sorry buddy." He said, turning towards the direction of the kitchen. But before he could walk off any further, Scott grabs him and scents him.

Since Scott saw Isaac scent Stiles, his wolf felt a bit jealous that he didn't get to scent Stiles and have some comfort. He did get claws jabbed into him by two crazed werewolves. He felt like a kid who wanted nothing more than his mom to hug him and favorite him more. After Scott has gotten that out of his system, he pulls away and goes on upstairs to use the bathroom.

Stiles stood there stunned for a moment, wondering what just happened, before shaking it off and heads for the kitchen. Derek following behind. Stiles gathers up ingredients for a big breakfast while Derek makes his coffee. As Stiles some cook hash brown, Derek sneaks up behind him to wrap his arms around the teen's waist and nuzzle behind his neck. Stiles jumped, not expecting Derek to make a move in the kitchen. He tries to ignore Derek, so he can finish up making breakfast, but it's getting a bit hard to do just that when Derek starts nipping at his neck.

A couple minutes later, they hear the door slam, breaking there moment. They quickly go to the other room, thinking it's the Alpha pack but instead they see Lydia crying and hugging Jackson as he returns the hug and buries his face in the crook of her neck.

"Lydia? Why are you here? And how did you know we're even here?" Stiles asked, closing the door.

Lydia looks over Jackson's shoulder, not wanting to break the embrace. "Jackson's parents called me early this morning," She answers as tears stream down her face. "They told me what happened and asked if by any chance Jackson was with me. I went to your house, thinking you might know, but you weren't there so I went to Scott's place. Ms McCall told me what happened and how to get here." She said between her sniffles. Lydia pulls away a bit so she can see Jackson's face, "I've missed you." She said, grabbing his face to pull him in for a kiss.

When it seems that they weren't going to pull away anytime soon, Stiles loudly clears his throat, making them break it up. "Well, breakfast is ready, and there's more than enough to go around." He announced.

They all follow Stiles to the kitchen, and are greeted with an amazing amount of food. Multiple stacks of pancakes, a big plate of eggs, a plate of bacon, a plate of sausages, and a plate of hash browns.

"Whoa, Stiles. Are you trying to fatten us up?" Scott commented.

"Well, most of it are for you two." Stiles said, gesturing to Erica and Boyd. "They weren't really feeding you, just enough for you not to starve to death."

Erica and Boyd look at Stiles with questioning looks. "How do you know that?" Erica asked.

The others turn their attention to Stiles, wondering the same thing. Stiles flash his eyes green as a means of an answer, surprising them.

"You're a werewolf?" Lydia asked.

"No, still human." Stiles corrected. "Turns out I'm a born shaman. I had glimpses of you guys trap in the vault." he said, gesturing to Erica and Boyd again.

"And since when did you and Derek become mates?" Jackson asked.

"Wait, hold on a second." Cora jumps in. "You two," She said, gesturing to Derek and Stiles. "Are mates?"

Stiles blushes in response while Derek just nods.

Cora smiles, "Well, congrats." She said before going straight for Stiles to pull him in for a hug and a scenting.

"First Isaac, then Scott, and now you." Stiles stated. "What's with you guys scenting me?"

Cora pulls away at that, "Guessing my brother didn't explain much about being in a pack." She said, glancing at her brother for a quick second. "The Alphas and betas scent each other to be recognize as pack." She explains. "You're the Alpha's mate which makes you two equal among the pack." She gestures to Stiles and Derek.

Stiles nods, understanding the explanation. "I need you to explain to me more about pack dynamics and all later, right now lets just dig in."

They all grab a plate and filled it up before going back to the living room. They all take a seat around the couch.

"Derek," Cora speaks up. "Are we the only ones who survived the fire?" She asked out of the blue.

Everyone turned their attention to Derek, wondering about how he's going to answer.

Derek shifts awkwardly in place, "No. Laura did but she was killed before the start of their sophomore year." He said, gesturing to the teens in the room. "And Peter is alive."

"Really?" Cora said, happy to hear that their uncle is alive. "Where is he?"

"He has an apartment downtown."

"Can you call him?" She asked hopefully. "I'd really love to see him."

Derek hesitates before nodding, and taking out his phone to call Peter.

They wait in silence for Peter to get to the loft. The werewolves in the room soon hear footsteps. Derek stands up and goes in front of the coffee table, covering Cora from sight before Peter walks in.

"So what is it that you need me to be here?" Peter greeted them with, and sees that the entire group is in the loft. "Oh, were we having a sleepover? And you all felt guilty for not inviting me."

Derek steps aside, and Cora stands up from her seat. "Uncle Peter?" She spoke up.

Peter is stun in place, not believing who's in front of him. "Cora?"

Cora runs up to Peter, hugging him and burying her face in his neck. Peter doesn't make a move, still not believing who's hugging him at the moment. A few seconds later, he slowly wraps his arms around her, returning the hug.

"Cora, I..." Peter trails off, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to get the words out. He pulls away to face his niece, "How are you alive? How did you get out of the fire alive?"

Cora furrows her brows in confusion, "What do you mean? You're the one who helped me escape the fire. Don't you remember?" She asked.

"A lot has happened since the fire." Peter said with a tone of remorse. "But I'm glad you're alive." He said with a smile before giving Cora another tight hug. After getting that out of the way, Peter turns his attention to Derek and Stiles.

Peter glances back and forth at them before saying, "Heh, never expected this to happened." He said - a bit sarcastically, Stiles noticed - looking at the Alpha pair. Peter walks up to Stiles, and pats him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family." He said with a playful smirk before starting to take backward steps. "Well, thanks for the lovely family reunion. I guess I should be going if that is all." Peter said before fully turning around on his heels and start to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Stiles stops him. "Why don't you stay?" Peter and the others were taken back at that. "I made more than enough food to go around, if you haven't eaten yet."

Peter feels confused at that, he knows very well that the pack doesn't fully accept him nor forgive him. And he doesn't blame them, he knows how much of a monster he was last year.

Stiles, noticing the look on Peter's face - and knowing exactly what he's thinking - says the very next thing. "You're pack Peter. We know you were a bit...off last year, but you're better now."

Cora raise a brow at that, wondering what he meant by it.

Stiles takes a few steps forward, standing in front of Peter and settling his hand on the man's shoulder. "And since you are all better now," He says with a playful smirk. "You wouldn't dream of hurting your lovely nephew or niece. Now would you?" He flash his eyes green.

Stiles expected a priceless look on Peter's face, but instead got a knowing smirk. "You knew." He stated.

"I had my suspicions." Peter said.

"Figures." Stiles said before spreading his arms, gesturing Peter to bring it in.

Peter cocks an eyebrow at the gesture, looking at the teen like he has gone insane.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the look, "Come on, Peter. You did say welcome to the family, and from now on this family is going to do a lot more hugging. And Cora told me that the beta and Alpha scent each other to be recognize as pack." He said, giving Peter a playful smile and wiggling his fingers. "Come on, I know you want in on this."

Peter huffs a laugh and shakes his head in amusement before looking to his nephew. "Don't you know how to pick'em."

Derek smiles, and looks at his mate in amusement.

Peter turns his attention back to Stiles, who still has his arms open and giving Peter a look that says 'I'm not dropping them until you hug me'. Peter sighs in defeat, and gives in to Stiles' demand.

After that was dealt with, Stiles goes to the kitchen to grab a plate full of food for Peter. The rest of the pack enjoy their meals, and Stiles reminds them that they need to take Erica, Boyd and Jackson straight to the police station afterwards. Stiles suggest that he and Scott take them.

****

When they step foot into the police station, Erica, Boyd and Jackson are pulled into an embrace by their parents. Stiles and Scott stood a few feet behind them, giving them space. They then see the Sheriff coming their way.

"What are you two doing here, and how are they with you?" John asked, gesturing to the three teens who are being engulf with their parents' relief of their return.

"Scott and I came here to bring you lunch," Stiles said, holding up the container of food he made for his dad. "When we saw them get in front of the station."

The Sheriff isn't fully convinced with that explanation. He doesn't know why, but he just gets this feeling that the two are hiding something from him. John just accept the explanation for now to pull everyone into his office to get some facts on the kidnapping.

Erica and Boyd start up their story the way that Stiles suggested. They state that they were wandering around town one day when they were attacked from behind, and the next thing they knew they were in a dark room, tied up.

"Neither of you saw their faces?" The Sheriff asked.

Erica and Boyd shake their heads.

"And what about you, Jackson?"

"No." Jackson answers. "I was in the car with my parents when something hit us. I woke up inside the car, which was flipped upside, and crawl out to call for help. Then the next thing I know, something hit me from behind, and I woke up somewhere dark and tied up."

"And how did the three of you escape?" John asked next. "Do you know where you were?"

"We were trap in a vault at the abandon first national bank." Boyd answered.

"We waited for the right time to make a move." Erica jumped in. "That's when Jackson was thrown into the room. It was only one of them so we took the chance, and they were wearing a mask so we still didn't see their faces." She explained.

"And we didn't stay behind to find out what they look like," Jackson said. "The others could've been close by so we made a run for it."

The Sheriff sighs, and nods at the lack of information on the culprits they have to go on. He turns to one of his deputies, "Check the abandon bank, see if we can find anything that can lead us to the kidnappers." He ordered. "And keep a lookout for any suspicious characters around town."

The deputy nods his head before rounding up a few officers to check the building.

The Sheriff turns his attention back to the teens, "If you three can think of anything, anything at all, call the station. You can go home now."

The three nod their heads before walking off with their parents. But before they leave the station, they heard Stiles whispering about sticking together and staying at the loft until the Alpha pack is dealt with.

John turns his attention to Scott and Stiles. "You two be careful as well alright? And if you see anything - "

"We'll let you know." Stiles finished off.

Stiles and Scott leave the station, heading for their place first to pick up a few things for the pack sleep over at the loft. When they arrive at Stiles' place, Stiles makes dinner for his dad before heading to Scott's place then straight back to Derek's.

They enter the loft, and see the Hales on the couch smiling and, apparently, catching up. Stiles feels a smile tug at his lips and warmth spreading in his chest upon the scene. Scott also feels a smile tug at his lips, and his wolf jumping in joy for his Alpha finally being happy.

"So, what do we have here?" Stiles asked as he and Scott walk towards them. "And where's Isaac?"

"He's upstairs taking a shower." Cora answered.

Stiles flops next to Derek, and Scott next to Stiles. "Oh." Stiles said. "So, what are we talking about that makes Sourwolf here actually smile?"

Peter smirks and Cora laughs at the nickname that the Alpha's mate gave to him, making Derek glare at the two.

Isaac soon joins them, and the rest of the day they chat about a couple of things. Cora ask Scott when he was bitten, causing everyone to stiffen. They decide to tell her what happened with Peter. Cora was shock and hurt at what Peter did as the Alpha, but understands that it was the cause of the fire that drove Peter insane and to go on pure animal instincts.

Derek felt guilty when he saw the hurt on his sister and uncle's face.

Stiles squeeze his mate's hand, reassuring him that he was not to blame.

Cora and Peter notice the look on the young Alpha's face. Cora grabs her brother's other hand, and Peter squeezes Derek's knee, both sending reassuring smiles and stating by action that they don't blame him for what happened.

Stiles - wanting to change the subject - ask Cora to explain further on pack dynamics. There were a few things Stiles didn't know, like for one he's pack mom. Stiles says he can't be pack mom since he's a guy, but then Scott and Derek mentioned a number of things that Stiles did that would be consider pack mom behavior.

A few hours later, the sun starts to go down, Allison and Lydia arrive at the loft with overnight bags.

"What's with the bags?" Derek asked.

"Stiles send us a text saying that the entire pack is staying at the loft until the Alpha pack is dealt with." Allison answered.

Derek looks to his mate with a raised brow.

Stiles roll his eyes in response. "Come on. Like you weren't thinking the same thing?" He said. Stiles smiles and gives Derek a quick kiss, ignoring the 'ewws' in the room.

When it got really dark outside, Erica, Boyd and Jackson show up. They all, then, start setting up the living room for the betas to sleep in. They push the coffee table out of the way, and set up blankets and pillows on the ground. Stiles watch them set the blankets when a thought pops into his head. "Are we a real pack, now?" He asked.

Everyone turn their attention to Stiles with questioning looks.

"I mean, you two left," Stiles said, gesturing to Erica and Boyd. Then points to Jackson, "And you said it yourself that you don't want to be part of a pack. Yet you three are here and agreed to stay at the loft until the Alpha pack is dealt with."

Erica and Boyd exchanged a look. "We're sorry we left, we shouldn't have." Erica started. "We were scared, we didn't want to deal with any threats that can come by at any moment."

"But we know now that we can't just run away." Boyd jumped in. "We're werewolves, there's always going to be those who want to hurt us." He finished off.

"I hope we can be part of the pack, again." Erica said with hope in her eyes.

Stiles walks up to Erica and gives her a smile before pulling her in for a hug, letting her scent him. After they pull away, Erica gives Stiles a smile in thanks before letting him pull Boyd in for a hug. Boyd gives Stiles a smile in thanks as well when he pulls away.

Stiles turns his attention to Jackson with his arms open. "Come on. I know you want in on this too." He said with a playful smile.

Jackson just rolls his eyes in response. "What's there to eat? I'm hungry." He said, walking pass Stiles, heading to the kitchen.

Derek growls and his eyes flash Alpha red. He was about to go straight for Jackson but Stiles stops him.

"Why don't you let them scent you?" Stiles said, gesturing to Erica and Boyd.

Derek's eyes go back to their normal color, and look at his mate then to his betas.

Stiles rolls his eyes, pushing Derek towards them. "If we're going to be a real pack, we are doing what real packs do." He said.

Erica chuckles at Stiles' antics, and pulls Derek in for a hug and scenting.

Stiles goes to the kitchen to make dinner for the entire pack but as soon as he steps foot into the kitchen he is pulled into an embrace. Jackson scents Stiles on the same spot that Erica and Boyd scented just a few seconds ago. Stiles chuckles, returning the hug. Jackson pulls away, and goes back to the living room without saying a word.

Stiles then goes off to make dinner for the pack. Half an hour later, everyone enjoys the food while watching a movie together. As it got late, the betas went off to sleep on the floor except for Stiles and Derek. Isaac has his own room in the loft but decided to stay in the living room with the others.

As Stiles walks up the stairs to Derek's room, a thought comes to his mind, _Oh my god. I'm going to sleep in_ _Derek's room. Unless, we're going to do more than sleeping._ The thought makes him blush, his face heating up. Stiles walks into Derek's room, and takes a good look around since this is the first time he's been in the man's room.

The room is a bit bigger than Stiles', which isn't much of a surprise. But what is, is how little things Derek has in his room. There's only a bookshelf at the far right corner of the room, and a dresser next to it. Then on the other side of the room, there's a closet that takes about two-thirds of the wall and it has sliding doors. And in the left center of the room is a king size bed.

Stiles blushes, thinking not so innocent things to do on the mattress. His heart jumps when he heard the door close with a click. He looks away from the bed, trying not to be so obvious. Stiles notices that the room is softly lit, he looks up and sees the night sky, stars and the moon. The room apparently has a sky view ceiling.

Stiles stares at the view, not being able to take his eyes away. "You know, if there were clouds it would be a beautiful view." He said, turning around to face Derek.

"I think it's already a beautiful view." The Alpha said, looking at Stiles instead of the night sky.

Stiles wants to roll his eyes at the cheesy line, but instead the teen's face turns red. Blushing to the tip of his ears, and a sheepish smile tugging at the end of his lips. It's not everyday that someone compliments Stiles, usually they call him annoying or a spaz. Or both. So he can't really help himself from blushing to such a lame line.

"That's such a cheesy line, Sourwolf."

"Then why are you blushing?" Derek said, smirking as he walks closer to Stiles. He wraps an arm around the teen's waist to bring him in closer.

"Uh, pity blush?" Stiles answered.

Derek huffs a laugh before leaning forward to kiss his mate.

Stiles was taken by surprise for a second before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek trace the teen's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Stiles eagerly parts his lips, letting the Alpha's tongue explore. The teen gently tugs at Derek's hair, lost in bliss, and moans into the kiss.

The moan brought Stiles' attention, remembering that there are seven werewolves just right downstairs. Stiles breaks the kiss, and chuckles when he heard Derek let out a whimper at the loss.

"Sorry Sourwolf, but we should stop. I'm not the type of person to put on a show for a bunch of werewolves, who are obviously listening in." And a couple seconds later, Stiles' phone notifies him that he has received a text. He drops his arms from Derek's neck to pull out his phone, and sees he has two text messages. He swipes at the screen.

**Erica: Spoil sport.**

**Scott: Thanks man.**

Stiles laughs and shows the texts to Derek. Derek rolls his eyes.

"And besides," Stiles continues on. "I think I deserve a date first before we go any further." He wraps his arms back around Derek's neck, pulling him closer.

"You do." Derek answered. "Once we deal with the Alpha pack. Don't want to risk at leaving Peter and the pups without their Alphas."

Stiles pulls away a bit and giggles, "Did you just call your betas, pups?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "Shut up, Stiles." He said before pressing their lips together.

Stiles giggles into the kiss.

Once they pull apart, done being playful, they get ready for bed. Stiles rests his head on Derek's chest, so he can listen to the man's heart, while Derek wraps an arm around Stiles protectively. The pack falls asleep feeling safe and content with their growing bond as a pack. As a family.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks have passed, and the pack hasn't come across with the Alpha pack. Derek, along with a few of his betas, had searched the woods the first week but found nothing. They stopped their search and decided to stick together instead, keeping their guard up, and wait for the Alphas to make their move.

In the meantime, Derek and his pack would train to prepare themselves for anything. The betas with their Alpha. Allison with Lydia, teaching her some self defense as well as how to use weapons that the young huntress had learn to use. And Stiles with Deaton.

The pack also decided to stay together in the loft. Meaning that Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles would sneak out of their homes when their parents are fast asleep, and sneak back in the next morning. Since Scott's mom and Allison's dad know about what's going on, they let them stay at the loft as long as they keep them updated.

Within three days of spending the night at the loft, Lydia started to complain about how uncomfortable the floor is, and that it's unfair that Derek, Stiles, and Isaac get to sleep on a bed. And Peter gets the couch. So, when they were all fast asleep, Stiles had a conversation with Derek about rebuilding the Hale house. Stiles had suggested that the members of the pack should get their own rooms, soundproof rooms as to not hear unwanted noises coming from the mated pairs. Derek was a bit edgy about it, not wanting a repeat of the fire, but Stiles assured him that it wouldn't happen because he can put protective runes on the house so nothing would happen to them inside.

On the third week, when Stiles was having lunch with his dad, John had asked his son about the marks on the teen's neck. Stiles had blushed at that, and told his dad a lame lie. Saying that he and Scott are keeping up with their lacrosse skills. Even though they have the Alpha pack to worry about, doesn't mean that Stiles can't have some alone time with his mate. Unfortunately though, they haven't gone anywhere pass heated make out sessions.

It's the night before the first day back to school, and the entire pack is at the loft getting ready to turn in for the night.

"So, any news on the pack house?" Stiles whispered, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pressing their lips together.

They break apart when both need air.

"They're going to start building next week." Derek answered before starting to nibble and lick Stiles' neck.

Stiles tries to stifle his moans. "Derek - ah - The pups are still awake...nngh - ah...downstairs, they'll hear me." He whispered.

The thing Stiles has notice during the past few weeks is that he has gotten the habit of calling his friends 'pups'. Which makes them call him 'mom' in a teasing way, and Stiles would always correct them on the fact that he is not the mom of the pack since he's a guy. But he would then scold Scott about hogging on all the food and calling him a greedy pup. Making sure that they clear off the living room, brush their teeth or anything mom-like. Stiles also called Isaac 'baby' by accident once, which got him weird looks from everyone except the Peter, Derek, and Cora. Who then explained another part of the hierarchy. That in some packs they would have, what they call, the golden pup of the pack. The one that the Alpha or Alpha pair have the instinct to protect and care for more than the others.

Derek stops his nibbling and attack Stiles' lips, ignoring what the teen had said.

Stiles' mind goes blank and submits to his mate's action, letting Derek's tongue enter his mouth.

Derek slides his hands down to Stiles' ass to fondle them, making the teen moan into the kiss. Derek lifts Stiles up, making the teen wrap his legs around the Alpha's waist. Derek carries his mate to the bed, and pins him down against the mattress. He starts to jerk his hips against Stiles' hard on.

Stiles breaks the kiss with a gasp, feeling a shot of pleasure and arousal hit him. He arches his neck for Derek.

Derek growls approvingly before attacking Stiles' neck again. He stretches Stiles' shirt collar and grazes his teeth on the previous claiming bite, driving Stiles crazy. The teen's eyes flashes green from the sensation.

Derek bites down on the same spot of his previous bite, making Stiles bite his hand to stifle his scream. Derek licks the wound before removing Stiles' hand from his mouth to attack his lips.They pull apart for air, Derek settles his forehead against Stiles'. They pant for air as they look into each other's glowing eyes in a trance.

"Would you two just go to sleep! You're making us sick down here!" They jumped from hearing Jackson shouting at them from downstairs.

Derek growls for the interruption.

Stiles blushes and chuckles at Jackson's words. "We should go to sleep," Stiles said. "I have to sneak back into my room before my dad goes in to wake me up for school."

Derek huffs a breath before reluctantly getting off of his mate. His wolf has been going crazy lately, wanting to bond with his mate. Stiles has also been going crazy, wanting to complete their bond. But they apparently can't catch a break with either the pack or the Sheriff's phone calls interrupting their alone time, and let's not forget about the Alpha pack. They hadn't made their move, but there were times that Derek and the others had caught their scent near by. Stiles had tried to use his powers to find them, but it turns out that it doesn't work that way. He can only find them if they have some sort of connection towards him.

****

The next morning, the pack arrive at the school grounds. Right when Stiles parked his jeep, he gets a sense of danger coming off from somewhere. He turns his head to where Scott is parking his motorcycle, noticing two other riders parking next to him. The riders take off their helmets revealing themselves to be the twins from the Alpha pack.

Stiles exits out of his car, and starts to rush over to Scott's side. Having the urge to protect not only his best friend but one of his pups.

The werewolves of the pack caught the twin's scent. Lydia and Allison notice the looks on the werewolves' face, and asked what's wrong. Jackson jerks his head towards the twins standing next to Scott. "We got trouble."

Allison looks to the direction, and notices in the background Stiles getting out of his jeep with a worried look and heading straight to Scott's side.

"Come on." Allison said.

Scott notice the two riders next to him, and sees that they're twins.

The twins flash their Alpha eyes and a smirk to the beta.

Scott's eyes flash yellow before he growls in response.

The Alphas huff a laugh at the beta's attempt to be threatening before walking off to the entrance of the school.

Stiles and the others arrive at Scott's side.

"Who were they?" Lydia asked.

"They're from the Alpha pack." Jackson answered.

"Did they say anything?" Stiles asked Scott, feeling a bit unease at what the Alpha pack could be planning.

Scott shakes his head, "No."

"What are they planning that involves them to going to school here?" Allison asked.

"I don't know." Stiles said as he takes out a few jars. "I want you two to take these." He said, handing the jars to Lydia and Allison.

"What are these?" Lydia asked.

"It's a mixture of wolfsbane and mountain ash." Stiles answered. "If they try to do anything just throw these at them, it'll burn like hell for them."

Lydia and Allison gives Stiles an understanding nod before putting the jars in their bags.

They enter the school, and walk to their first class. When Stiles and Lydia walk into their English class they notice that one of the twins are in there as well. And as they went to their seats, Stiles starts to get an uncomfortable feeling from somewhere.

"Hello class." The students turn their attention to a woman's voice. The woman looks young, has dark brown hair that goes a bit past her shoulders and green grayish eyes.

Stiles could of sworn that he saw her eyes glowed white for a split second.

"My name is Jennifer Blake. I'm new around here so I hope we can get along and have a great year together." She said with a smile that for some reason makes Stiles' skin crawl.

Stiles leans towards Lydia - who is sitting next to him - and taps her shoulder to get her attention. "I'm getting a weird feeling from this new teacher." He whispered.

Lydia takes a quick look at Ms. Blake, "You think she's with the Alpha pack?" She asked.

"I don't know."

A couple classes later, the pack is sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria. Stiles had told them about the new English teacher.

"Do you think she was the creature from the woods we saw a month ago?" Isaac asked.

"What creature?" Scott questioned.

"We saw it from one of the security cameras we put up to see if we can know where the Alpha pack were hiding." Isaac answered. "It had scars, I think claw marks, on its face and it had no strain of hair."

"It was pretty hard to look at." Stiles added. "I saved the image to my phone." He said, taking out his phone, and finding the picture he saved to show to the others.

"Whoa, you're right. It is hard to look at." Lydia commented. "But first off, what are we going to do about them?" She added, gesturing to the twins who just settled down a few tables away from them.

"I have a feeling that they're, maybe, connected." Stiles said.

"What makes you say that?" Allison asked.

Stiles just shrugs in response.

A couple minutes later, he remembers something, "Hey. How do you guys feel about going to a party tonight?"

****

It's a school night, and the pack are heading off to Heather's house for her party.

"So, how do you know Heather?" Allison asked as they walk. "Since she goes to a different school than us."

"And why do we have to go to her birthday party?" Isaac asked then adds, "We don't even know her."

"We use to go to the same nursery school," Stiles answered. "And I promised that I would introduce her to my friends." He said as they come up to the front door of Heather's house. Stiles rings the doorbell.

An unknown girl answers the door, and lets them in.

"Stiles!" Stiles heard Heather call him before seeing her walking towards them.

"Hey Heather, how's - " Heather cups Stiles' face and plants a kiss on his lips, cutting him off. Stiles goes wide eyes for quick second before pushing Heather off as quickly as she had planted her lips on him.

The werewolves of the pack clench their hands and teeth, trying to calm their wolves down. But Isaac couldn't stop a growl from slipping out.

Heather was surprise at Stiles pushing her away.

"Sorry Heather, but..um..I'm actually seeing someone." Stiles said, feeling a bit awkward now.

Heather's face turn red, feeling extremely embarrassed, "Oh." She said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I - I, um - heh, so um who's the lucky girl?" Heather stumbled through her words, giving Stiles a playful punch.

"Don't you mean who's the lucky guy?" Lydia corrected her with a smug look.

Heather stares at Stiles, "Oh. _Oh_ , Who is he?" She asked with an eager smile.

"Is he hot?" Asked the girl who answered the door.

"Oh um, Stiles this is my best friend Danielle." Heather said, gesturing to her friend then to Stiles, "Danielle, Stiles. So is he hot?" She repeated the question with a smirk that was just begging for details.

The werewolves had calm down a bit, but they can still feel their wolves a bit on edge. The girls from the pack giggle at Stiles' blushing face.

Heather's smile grows wider, "Come on Stiles, tell me. Who is he?" She asked as she takes Stiles' arm and leads him to the backyard, so they can talk. The girls follow behind while the boys just hang together where the food and drinks are.

"This is him." Allison said when they took a step outside. She shows a picture from her phone to Heather and Danielle.

They gape at the picture.

Stiles grabs Allison's phone to see what she's showing them. It's a picture of Derek and Stiles making out in the woods after their morning training, and Derek is shirtless in the photo.

Stiles blushes and turns his attention to Allison, "How did I not notice you taking this picture?" He asked.

"Maybe because you were busy having your tongue down Derek's throat." Allison said with a playful smile as she takes her phone back.

"Oh my god, Stiles. He's freakin' hot, and he looks older." Heather commented.

"Six years older." Lydia said, making Heather and Danielle gape at the info.

"You're dating an older guy!? Oh my god, that's freakin' hot." Heather commented, then a thought comes to her head. "Wait, does your dad know about this?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell my dad, _the Sheriff_ , I'm dating an older guy." Stiles answered sarcastically. "I don't think that would go too well."

Heather laughs at that, "You got a point there. So how did you two meet and all?" She asked.

Stiles tells Heather and Danielle how he and Derek met and got together, without mentioning werewolves, kanima and hunters, which was quite a challenge.

The boys were listening in on the conversation. "First meeting was in the woods, that doesn't sound creepy." Jackson sarcastically commented, taking a sip of his punch. He then notice Isaac glaring at Heather. "Geez Lahey, are you trying to set her on fire with that glare of yours?"

Isaac spares a glance to Jackson before focusing back on the girl. "I don't like her." He plain out stated.

Boyd huffs a laugh, "Yeah, we noticed you growling when she kissed Stiles."

Isaac growls at the mention of the kiss.

"Calm down, Isaac." Scott said. "It's not like she's going to steal him away or anything."

"Yeah, _mom_ wouldn't dream of leaving his _baby_." Jackson teased.

The boys laugh at Isaac's flush face because that's exactly what the curly hair teen was thinking would happen.

Heather and Danielle were impressed by Stiles' story.

"Wow, Stiles." Heather commented. "So you're dating a real bad boy." She said with a playful smile.

"I bet the sex is amazing." Danielle said.

Stiles blush, "Uh, actually we haven't done it. We have a lot of things going on in our lives right now." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Like wha- "

"Hey Heather, you're running low on punch." Some guy interrupted Heather.

"Okay, just give me a minute, and I'll refill it."

The guy nods before going off with his friends.

"Danielle, help me make the punch. We'll be right back." Heather said before taking off.

"So, that's how you and Derek met." Erica said. "What are you going to do about that girl's scent on you?" She then asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Derek is going to like anyone's scent on you." Allison said. "Scott doesn't like it when I have someone else's scent on me. He told me it's a wolf - mate thing."

"Maybe if I - " Stiles stops mid sentence, getting a sense of power from somewhere close by.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Allison asked, noticing the look on his face.

Stiles ignores the question and takes off, the girls following right behind.

The boys notice Stiles and the girls running off somewhere, and know that something must be wrong. Stiles heads for the basement. When he opens the door he sees Danielle on the ground and can hear Heather screaming. Stiles quickly checks Danielle's pulse, hoping that she's still alive. When he was sure that she's going to be fine, he runs to an aisle where Heather is, and sees the same creature from the woods standing over her body.

The pack catches up with Stiles. The werewolves flash their eyes, shifting to their beta form. Allison takes out her knives - that she keeps hidden in her boots - and gives one to Lydia to protect herself.

The creature is wearing a black torn dress, which shows proof that it's a woman. Her eyes glow white, and in response of the pack's stance, she sends them flying backwards.

Stiles is the only one left standing, Deaton had taught him how to keep his feet grounded to the earth no matter how strong the attack was. Stiles' eyes glow green in anger, "Wrong move." Small balls of flame appear and start to surround the teen. Bottles of wine boil from the extreme heat to the point that they burst. Stiles does a small gesture of his hand to gather the flames before sending it to the creature.

The blast left a big scorch mark on the wall. There was still a bit of flames on it, but no indication that someone was burned. Stiles' eyes scan the wall, and notices a narrow window above, open.

"Damn bitch got away." Stiles stated. He turns around to where his friends are, and sees them getting back on their feet. Scott and Jackson help their mates up since Lydia and Allison can't heal fast. "You two alright?"

"Yeah." Allison answered.

"Speak for yourself." Lydia said. "The bitch broke my heels, these were my favorite pair."

Stiles sighs in relief and roll his eyes in amusement at Lydia's response, then remembers about Heather. Stiles runs over to Heather to check for a pulse. He sighs in relief when he finally felt a beat before noticing the blood coming from her head.

"She has a gash on her head."

"I can help with that." Scott said before kneeling down next to Heather. He places his hand on her head, and black veins start to appear on his hand, going up his arm.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, seeing the gash closing up.

"Deaton taught me how to heal others during the summer." Scott answered. After healing Heather, Scott tries to stand up but collapse to his knees.

"Scott, are you alright?" Stiles asked, noticing that his best friend isn't looking so good.

"Yeah. It's just, healing her made me a bit dizzy. Don't worry, I just need a minute."

Stiles sighs in relief as he takes out his phone to call for an ambulance.

Ten minutes later, the cops and ambulance arrive at the party, causing everyone that showed up for the party to stop what they're doing and look to see what's going on. Allison and Lydia were waiting outside the house for them, and lead the paramedics to the basement.

Everyone was shock when they saw Heather and Danielle on the stretchers, wondering what had happened. They all exit out of the house at the demand of one of the deputies, stating that they will ask them a few questions.

The Sheriff spots Stiles and his friends, and quickly heads for them. "Are you all alright?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, we're fine." Stiles answered.

"Good 'cause I need all of you to tell me exactly what happened here."

Stiles is the one to explain to his dad what happened, leaving out the supernatural details of course.

The Sheriff demands Stiles to take him to the basement to show and state where it happened.

"This is where we saw her standing over Heather." Stiles stated, gesturing to the area of the encounter. "And that's the scorch mark from the flash grenade." He said, pointing at the wall where his blast hit.

John takes a closer look at the mark, and runs his fingers on the surface to feel the amount of damage on it. "You said that you didn't see their face." The Sheriff stated. "How are you sure that it's a woman?" He asked.

"They were wearing tight clothing." Stiles answered truthfully.

His dad steps back to call for someone from the CSI department.

When the forensic guy arrive, they go back outside with everyone else. Deputies asking questions to everyone, trying to get a bit more info on the mystery woman.

Heather's parents soon arrive, and start to panic from seeing police cars at their place. The Sheriff, of course, takes care of them and ask them a few questions as well before allowing them to go to the hospital to see their daughter.

After the cops were done taking statements, everyone is then allowed to go home.

"We're all done here." John informed Stiles and his friends. "Stiles, I know you didn't take your jeep, so I'll be taking you home. My shift is about over." He said, then turns his attention to Stiles' friends. "The rest of you call your parents, and be careful."

They nod at the Sheriff.

"Let's go, Stiles." John said before heading to the car.

Stiles stays back for a quick second. "I'll see you guys back at the loft. Allison, Scott and Isaac fill Derek in on what happened here, it seems there's another threat we have to worry about." He ordered.

"We seriously can't get a break, can we." Jackson sighed.

Stiles place a hand on Jackson's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Then he gives his pups a smile for comfort. "See'ya guys at the loft." He said before going off with his dad.

****

When Stiles and his dad arrive home, Stiles goes for the kitchen to make dinner. They eat their food in the living room and chat about their day. Stiles talks about how the first day back to school went, and his dad talks about how it's going at the station. After they finish with dinner, and washed up their plates, they say there good nights before turning in.

A few minutes later, Stiles checks on his dad to see if he's fallen asleep yet. When he was sure that the man is fast asleep, he sends a text to Derek to pick him up. Usually it would be Scott who picks him up, but Stiles' instincts are demanding him to see his mate. Stiles gets a reply from Derek stating that he's already outside, two houses down from his.

Stiles quietly goes out the front door, and locks it before running off to Derek.

Derek is outside of the camaro, leaning against it, waiting for Stiles. He soon hears running footsteps, and turns to see Stiles running towards him with a goofy smile on his face.

Stiles, out of pure instinct, jumps into Derek's arms. The teen wraps his arms around his mate's neck. Derek starts to scent Stiles. When he heard what happened at the party from the others, his wolf started to panic a bit, wanting to see that his mate is alright. Stiles can sense the worry radiating off of Derek, so he tightens his hold and buries his face in his mate's neck.

Derek basks in his mate's scent until he notices a scent on the teen that isn't one he's familiar with, and he doesn't like where the scent is coming from. Derek pulls away, and gives Stiles a questioning look.

"Why do you have someone else's scent on you?" Derek asked.

Stiles slid his hands down to Derek's shoulders, "Uh, Heather, a childhood friend of mine, kissed me. But I pushed her away right wh- " Derek attacked his lips, cutting the teen off.'Mine.' His wolf growled. Stiles holds onto Derek's shirt for balance, feeling his legs getting wobbly, and moans into the kiss. He felt Derek's growl vibrate through his body, sending a spark of arousal.

Derek wraps his arms possessively around his mate. His hands start to roam up and down the teen's back before sliding a hand underneath Stiles' shirt to touch the cool skin. The sudden warmth makes Stiles gasp, and Derek took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mate's mouth. Riding the girl's scent and taste, and replacing it with his.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, having his body arch against the man's body. Stiles doesn't even care that Derek is being a bit jealous or possessive at the moment, as long as he doesn't stop what he's doing. Derek breaks the kiss, and Stiles whines at the loss of them. Stiles opens his eyes, and was about to ask why he stopped.

"We should get going," Derek said before the teen can utter a word. "The others are waiting." Derek pulls away from Stiles to open the passenger door for the teen.

Stiles gapes at the man for a second, "You are so going to pay for that." He said before sliding into the passenger's seat.

Derek just smirk in response before closing the door, and going over to the driver's seat.

During the ride to the loft, Stiles had fallen asleep, feeling a bit drained. When they arrive at the apartment building, Derek gently picks his mate up, and carries him bridal style up to the loft. When he gets to the door of the loft, it abruptly slides open and he is greeted by Isaac before he could even speak out for someone to open the door. Derek noticed the worry look on Isaac's face when he sees Stiles in his arms.

"He's alright, Isaac. He fell asleep on the ride over here." Derek cleared up.

Isaac released a breath, finally relaxing his shoulders, and steps aside to let them in. Ever since Stiles went home with his dad, Isaac had been pacing around the loft. His wolf wanting to be near his pack mom, and wanting to know that the new threat didn't go after him.

Derek goes upstairs to his room, and place Stiles onto the bed. He takes Stiles' shoes and jeans off, so the teen can be more comfortable, before covering him with a blanket and going back downstairs.

"From what you guys told me, it sounds like she could be a druid or something of the like." Derek said after he had the pack explain one more time what happened at the party. "And a powerful one at that."

"Yeah well, it seemed that Stiles had the upper hand." Scott said. "She couldn't even knock him off his feet."

"Yeah, and don't forget about that fire blast he did." Isaac added. "It left a scorch mark on the wall, it was awesome." He commented with an amuse smirk.

Derek smiled for a second, proud at hearing his mate being able to handle himself, before focusing back on the new threat. "Do any of you have any ideas who this woman could be?"

"Stiles mentioned he got a weird feeling from the new English teacher." Lydia said.

Derek doesn't like the sound of someone who has easy access to the pack to be a threat.

"And the twins from the Alpha pack enrolled into the school." Allison added.

"What!" Derek growled, his eyes glowing red at the news. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before speaking, "Stay on guard, don't give them the chance to make a move. And keep an eye on the new teacher until we're sure she's the threat or not." He ordered.

They all nod their heads before going to set up their sleeping space.

"You know, you're becoming quite the Alpha." Cora said, stopping Derek a few steps up the stairs.

Derek turns around, giving his sister his full attention.

"Even though you weren't born into the role, you seem to be doing a pretty good job at it." Cora gives a smile that's filled with pride and warmth. "Our family would've been proud." She said before going off to help the pack set up, leaving Derek stun in place and staring off at his pack.

Scott and Jackson are arguing about who gets the comfy pillows. Lydia and Erica are trying to convince Peter to give one of them the couch for the week. And Allison, Cora, Boyd and Isaac are setting up the area. Derek can't help the smile forming on his face at the scene, pride washing over him. Glad that he was able to find and form a great pack.

Derek turns to the stairs, going up to his room to join with his mate.

"Derek?" He heard Stiles groan.

He sees his mate sitting up and rubbing his eyes, getting rid of the drowsiness. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Derek said, walking to his dresser to change into a pair of black sweatpants.

"Woah, hold up." Stiles said, looking around the room. "Am I dreaming or did you actually apologized for something?"

Derek threw his shirt at Stiles' face in response.

Stiles laughs, throwing the discarded shirt into the hamper. Stiles then notice a look on his mate's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Derek answered, climbing into bed with his mate.

"Derek, I may not be a werewolf but I can tell when you're lying." Stiles said, giving Derek a serious look. Wanting to know what's on the man's mind.

Derek huffs a breath before leaning into the teen's neck, taking in his mate's scent. "Just thinking how my life just suddenly took a good turn." He whispered, not meeting Stiles' eyes.

Stiles feels a tingly sensation in his chest. He wants to say something, but not knowing how to put it into words, he grabs Derek's face to press their lips together. Letting the passion within the kiss, and the gentle touch of his hands on the man's face, to speak for him. Derek got the message, and couldn't help pinning the teen on his back in response.

Stiles breaks the kiss to show his neck in submission. Derek growls approvingly before going for the teen's neck. He nibbles and plays at the exposing skin for a bit before capturing his mate's gasping mouth. Their moment starts to heat up, hands now wondering on each other's body. They spent a few minutes in a heated make out session before they start to hear their betas shouting at them to stop and go to sleep, Scott being the loudest.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, "We seriously need some time to ourselves without any interruptions."

Derek gives his mate a wide smile. Stiles's heart skips a beat at the sight before giving his mate one last kiss for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school, the pack sticks with the plan. They keep their guards up and an eye on Ms Blake. Towards the end of the school day, the boys have cross country with the rest of the lacrosse team. Since the Coach likes to make sure that the team stays fit and in shape, he had the entire team join cross country.

After changing into their running attire, they head on out towards the woods to do their run. Stiles and his friends stick together as they walk towards the woods from the lacrosse field, following everyone else to their starting point. The Coach yells out the route they'll be taking and meeting back to the starting point, being the finish line.

As soon as the Coach blew his whistle everyone goes off running, the Coach following behind. Stiles and Scott runs behind the twins while Isaac, Boyd and Jackson run up ahead.

Their run was going good until they hear one of the girls screaming from the very front. Everyone starts to pick up the pace to see what happened. When they caught up to where the scream came from, they see a girl tied from the neck against a tree, dead. Her neck and shoulders cover with blood.

"Move! Out of the way!" Coach yelled out, making his way through to see what's going on. "Oh, my god." He said under his breath. "All of you stay back and stay put!" Coach shouted, taking out his phone to call the cops.

"You think they did this?" Isaac whispered, gesturing to the twins.

"Of course they - "

"No." Stiles said flat out, cutting Jackson off.

The three give Stiles a confuse look.

"How can you be so sure?" Boyd asked.

Stiles stares at the corpse, "Look at the body, there's no claw marks. Why would they let it look like a murder instead of an animal attack?" He pointed out.

"Then who did it?" Scott asked.

Stiles was going to say that he has no idea, but then he notice another wound on the body. "Look at her head, she has a gash." He whispered.

The betas see the wound, and instantly know who the culprit is.

"It's the druid." Isaac stated.

"Great, and how are we going to stop the druid from killing people when we don't know who they are?" Jackson pointed out. "Or if there's any more of them."

"Let's hope Deaton has an idea." Stiles said.

A few minutes later, Stiles' dad, a few forensics guys and an ambulance arrive at the scene. The Sheriff approach the Coach to ask some questions while the forensics take pictures of the scene before letting the paramedics take down the body, placing the victim into a body bag. After the sheriff finished talking with Coach Finstock, the students go back to the school to continue their run on the field instead.

****

Stiles, Scott and Isaac are at the animal clinic after hours, telling Deaton about the druid and the dead body in the woods.

"They're not a druid, they're a Darach." Deaton corrected them.

"What's a Darach?" Scott asked.

"First off, Druids were philosophers and close to nature, they weren't killers." Deaton informs them. "Druid in Gaelic means 'wise oak'. When a Druid goes down the wrong path, they are describe as a Darach which means 'dark oak'."

"Wha- " Stiles is cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. And telling from the ring tone, it's Jackson. He takes out his phone, answering the call. " _There's another dead body._ " Is what Jackson greeted him with.

Stiles looks at Scott and Isaac, they heard the other line and they don't like the sound of it.

"Where are you?" Stiles demanded. After getting the location, Stiles hangs up the call. "Jackson and Lydia found a dead body at the public pool near the preserve." He informs them. "They haven't call the cops yet, but we should hurry over there to check it out."

"I'm going with you." Deaton said, stopping them for a moment. "There's a chance that the Darach is planning something with these kills, but I can't know for sure without seeing the body first."

The boys agree, and go to Stiles' jeep. Deaton in his own car, following behind them.

They arrive at the public pool, Lydia and Jackson standing at the front entrance waiting for them. Stiles exits out of his jeep, and jogs up to them. "Where's the body? Did you touch anything?" He asked in a rush.

Jackson and Lydia lead them inside, and point out the lifeguard stand. Showing a dead guy with his neck and shoulders cover in his own blood.

"This is how we found him." Jackson said.

"And how exactly did you find him?" Isaac asked.

Jackson gestures to Lydia, who is freaking out at the moment. He pulls her in, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I was home alone," Lydia finally speaks up. "Fell asleep from doing homework. I woke up screaming, I don't know why. I left for the store, to buy some pills for my headaches, but instead ended up here."

Jackson pulls her in closer when she starts to shake, "I heard her scream from her house and ran as fast as I could. When I saw that she wasn't home I followed her scent here." He explained his part.

_How could she just end up here?_ Stiles thought confusingly. Did she know that a dead body would be here? Stiles decides to leave the subject for another time, right now he needs to focus on the Darach who is out there killing.

"How's Deaton going to examine the body?" Scott asked.

Stiles pulls out two pairs of gloves from his hoodie's pockets, handing a pair to Scott. "Put these on, we're going to take the body down, and we can't have our fingerprints on anything."

Stiles and Scott take down the body carefully, placing it against the lifeguard stand so the body can sit up.

Deaton takes out a pair of his own gloves to put on before examining the body. "A blow to the head, sliced throat, and strangulation by garrote seem to be the only wounds inflicted on him." He stated, pointing out the injuries on the victim.

"What killed him though?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, it could've been any one of these injuries." Deaton said, getting to his feet and removing his gloves. He studied the body for one more moment before a thought occurred. "The body that was found in the woods, was it in the same state as this one?" He asked, gesturing to the body in front of him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Scott answered.

Stiles notice the look on Deaton's face, "What is it? You have this look on your face like you know something."

"I think it's time to place the body back, and call the police." Deaton said, ignore the question.

"Not until you tell us what you know!" Stiles demanded, almost screaming at the man.

"Dude." Scott said, a bit taken back with Stiles' change of attitude towards the vet.

Stiles sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry it's just..."

"It's alright." Deaton said. "You are an Alpha's mate, your urge to protect is really strong. But you should really place the body back and call this in before someone else comes by."

Stiles nods, and tells Scott to help him with the body. They try to place the victim back on the lifeguard stand while Lydia calls the station to report what she found.

"They're on their way." Lydia informed.

"And the dead body is back on it's stand." Stiles added. "Now explain."

"I'm a druid, and I was the Hale pack's emissary." Deaton blurts out.

Everyone but Stiles were surprise at that tid bit of info. Stiles had suspected that Deaton wasn't just some ordinary guy who just happens to know a lot about the supernatural.

"So, do you have any idea what the Darach is up to?" Stiles asked.

"She's using these people as sacrifices, using a threefold death to do the job." Deaton answered.

"Sacrifices? Are you saying she's doing some kind of ritual?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure."

Stiles sighs, "We'll figure this out later, right now we," He gestures to Deaton, Scott, Isaac and himself. "Have to go before the police gets here. All of us here would seem a bit too suspicious to my dad, even if we do come up with a great excuse to why we're here."

They agreed with Stiles, and drove off. Jackson and Lydia staying behind for the cops.


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys look at this." Allison said, arriving at their lunch table, and showing them an article on her phone.

**Young woman gone missing last night, now found dead in the woods.**

"Cause of death unknown, for the victim suffered a blow to the head, sliced throat and strangulation." Stiles read out loud for the pack.

"What's the purpose of these sacrifices anyways?" Lydia asked.

"I did a bit of research last night." Stiles said. "Apparently, Druids did do human sacrifices to please their gods."

"But Deaton said they're not killers." Scott said.

"They're not." Stiles stated. "The people they sacrificed were either criminals or willing to do it."

"Well maybe someone should tell the Darach that they're doing the ritual wrong." Jackson said jokingly. "Seriously, the reason this thing is killing is to please some gods?"

"I don't think so." Stiles said. "It also said that they can gain power from these sacrifices."

"Why would the Darach want power?" Scott asked.

"Why would anyone want power?" Stiles asked.

"Revenge." Allison answered.

Stiles takes a bite of his apple, and points to Allison, gesturing that she guessed right.

"So, the more she kills the more power she gets." Lydia stated.

"The Darach was a Druid, so she must be using a ritual that's known among them." Stiles stated. "But I don't know the ritual, all I know is that the victims need one thing in common for any of the druid rituals."

"And what's that?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged. "We're going to need to look at the files of the victims, check to see if they have anything in common."

"And how are we going to get them?" Scott asked. "Since they're in your dad's office, and only the cops are allowed to look through them."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

The pack didn't like the sound of that, getting the feeling that they can get into a lot of trouble for whatever Stiles has cook up in that brain of his.

At the end of the school day, Stiles explains his plan to getting the files.

"Stiles that sounds like a really bad idea." Scott commented.

"Well, do you have a better one?" Stiles pointed out.

Scott purse his lips, not having the slight idea.

Stiles then all of a sudden got an alert feeling, and knows why. "Guys, we need to get to the loft, right now." He said with a bit of panic.

The pack notice the look and tone Stiles used.

"Why?" Isaac asked, getting worried.

"Alphas at the loft."

The pack quickly goes for their vehicles, heading to the loft.

****

Derek arrives back at the loft from the supermarket, alone. Peter taking Cora around shopping for clothes. Since pack instinct suggest they stick together until the threats are dealt with, Derek needs to make sure that the kitchen is stocked up on food. Stiles gave him a list of groceries early in the morning, and Derek didn't mind. He would love to provide his mate and pack with anything they need.

Derek was in the middle of putting away groceries when he heard the door open. He was a bit confuse because the pack doesn't usually arrive at the loft this early. Derek takes caution steps as he goes to the other room. He sees the door's open but no one in sight. All of a sudden, Derek feels a hold on his neck from behind. He grabs at the hand, and throws off whoever had a hold of him.

Derek comes face to face with Kali, who's already shifted into her beta form and growling at him. He shifts into his beta form before attacking Kali. Their claws, punches and kicks making contact with each other.

Kali swings her leg, aiming at Derek's mid section. But the young Alpha quickly grabs a hold of her, throwing her with great strength towards the wall. Making a few cracks and bits falling off. Kali gets to her feet, cracking her neck and flexing out her muscles, growling at Derek.

"Now now Kali, we are guests here." Derek turns his attention to the window to see Deucalion, seeming to have enjoyed their little exchange.

Derek growls at the leader of the Alpha pack, "I already told you that I'm not joining you. Now leave or I'll kill you where you stand, then your pack." He warned him.

"Funny that you think you are strong enough to kill any of us." Deucalion said, walking around the tall table to stand between Derek and Kali. "I've heard from the twins that you have claimed a mate, who happens to be a shaman." He said with amusement. "Stiles, was it? An unusual name really, and lets not forget that he's seventeen years old. That's a crime Derek."

Derek clenches his fist tight at the mention of his mate, not liking where this is going. "If you come near him or any of my pups, I'll kill you." He growled out.

"Pups? Wow, it seems he's really the one for you, if he can change you this much." Deucalion commented. "Alright then, lets make a deal. Kill your...'pups', and your mate can stay alive. Having an Alpha pair in the pack will be an interesting experience."

"The answer is still no." Derek said before letting out a roar, and launching at Deucalion.

But what he didn't see coming was Kali attacking from behind.

****

Stiles and the pack arrive at the apartment building in record time, they might have broken a few speeding laws though. Lucky for Stiles that he knows where the cops would usually be on the road, so he knew a route to take to avoid them.

They quickly run inside the building, heading towards the elevator.

 

Stiles is jumping in place, begging the elevator to go faster.

"Stiles you need to - " Scott is cut off by the sound of a roar, to which they know belongs to Derek.

The elevator opens and they all rush to the loft. Stiles, fearing the worst for his mate, speeds up, running faster than any of his friends.

As soon as Stiles opens the door, he's greeted with the sight of Kali piercing Derek with a pipe. The pack catches up in time to see their Alpha collapsing to the ground and coughing up blood.

Stiles feels an enormous amount of rage and power building inside of him, his eyes glow a brighter green than they ever had before. "You bitch!" He shouted, flinging his hands to Deucalion and Kali, sending them flying straight through the window, shattering it.

Stiles and the girls run to Derek's side while the boys check the window. The boys carefully lean themselves through the shattered window, and spot another shattered window a few floors down.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jackson said.

"How?" Isaac questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now." Scott said, gesturing to Derek.

The boys quickly join the others.

"Derek." Stiles called out, cupping his mate's face.

Derek faces Stiles, his wolf whimpering at the sight of his mate crying. "I'm alright, Stiles. Just someone take this pipe out so I can heal." He said between painful breaths.

Stiles motions for Boyd to do it, and wraps his arms around Derek to give him support so the man wouldn't collapse on the ground.

Boyd carefully pulls out the pipe.

Derek clenches his teeth, his claws digging into the floor from the pain. He wraps his right arm around his mate's waist, holding on tightly.

As soon as the pipe is removed, Derek is finally able to breath better. He collapses in his mate's arms, feeling the tissues healing and the hole closing up.

Stiles tightens his hold and starts to sob, hating to have seen Derek get hurt or worst, almost killed. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, and buries his face in his mate's neck. Comforting and assuring Stiles that he's alright. And that is what greeted Cora and Peter when they arrive at the loft.

"Derek!" Cora shouted, noticing the scent of his blood, and runs towards them.

Peter following behind. "What happened?" He asked.

"Deucalion and Kali were here." Scott answered. "We got here just in time to see Kali stab Derek with a pipe."

"And then Stiles blast them through the window, shattering it." Issac jumped in. "But they went through another window a few floors down." He finished off, gesturing to the window.

Peter walks to the window for a quick look, then whistle at the sight. "How are we going to replace the glass?"

Peter and the pack then see the shattered pieces from inside and outside the loft putting themselves back together on the window frame. The glass going back to the way it was as if it was never shattered in the first place.

"How's that?" They heard Stiles, and turn their attention to their pack mom.

Everyone has the same confuse and questioning look but decide to drop the questions, seeing Stiles still teary eyes and having a tight hold on Derek.

"Knowing Deucalion, he'll be back." Peter said. "And having seen Stiles' power, he will definitely want a powerful Alpha pair to join his pack."

"I'm going to kill them, starting with that bitch." Stiles stated, eyes glowing the same bright green from before.

Allison and Lydia felt a shiver go down their spines. And the werewolves felt their wolves' shiver at the power of their Alpha's mate, their wolves' wanting Kali's throat ripped out for hurting their Alpha and making the Alpha's mate cry.

After Derek has completely healed, Stiles was able to finally calm down a bit. Derek was about to stand up but Stiles wouldn't let go of him, going on pure instincts to stay with his mate like this. So Derek picks Stiles up, and moves to the couch. While Peter and Cora put the food away, and the others clean up the pile of blood on the floor.

Scott tells them that he needs to get to work. To which Derek tells him to be careful.

A few hours later and the sun has already gone down, Scott had return to the loft around eight. Stiles' phone goes off, and telling from the ring tone he knows that it's his dad.

"Hey, dad." Stiles answered.

" _Stiles, do you know what time it is?_ "

Stiles chuckles nervously to that, "Sorry dad. I'm with my friends, I guess I didn't notice the time. I'll be on my way now." Stiles said, reluctantly getting off of Derek's lap.

" _Alright, be careful on your way back._ "

"I will." Stiles said before ending the call.

Scott stops Stiles and reminds him about his plan to getting the victims' case files.

Derek ask what they're planning, and Stiles explains it to him.

"Stiles, that's a terrible idea." Derek commented.

"Wha- How is that a terrible idea!?" Stiles asked frustratingly.

"Because we were almost killed by Matt, the last time we went to the station during the night. And the time before that, Isaac almost mauled you." Derek pointed out their bad luck.

The others stare at Isaac.

"I was recently turned, and it was a full moon." Isaac defend himself.

"Anyways, the point is, we seem to always have the luck to almost be killed at the police station." Derek stated. "What makes you think that this time would be any different?" He asked.

"He's got a point there, Stiles." Scott agreed.

"Thanks buddy." Stiles said, giving Scott a 'you're-not-being-helpful' smile.

"It'll be different this time." Stiles said. "Deucalion just witnessed how powerful I am, which means that he won't make a move so soon without coming up with a good plan to weaken me or something." He argued with.

"You sure know how to make a terrible argument because that was the worst! From now on I won't let you out of my sight!" Derek said protectively, getting to his feet.

"Fine, then you can come with me to the station."

Derek scowls at that.

Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs a breath. "Derek, like it or not, we need to get those files to see what connects the victims, it could help us know what the Darach is targeting for. And I'm going no matter what you say." He said, crossing his arms to keep his grounds.

The others were watching their Alphas go, and out of all of them Peter was the one enjoying it.

Peter chuckles, "You really do know how to pick'em, don't you nephew."

Derek growls at his uncle.

Peter raises his hands in mock surrender.

"Stiles does have a point, Derek." Cora said.

Derek looks to his betas, wanting to know if they agree as well.

They all nod, making their Alpha sigh in defeat.

"Fine. Scott, Isaac and I will go with you, the rest stay here." Derek ordered to which they all agree.

****

Derek, Isaac and Scott take the camaro while Stiles takes his jeep. Stiles said that he needs to go home first since he told his dad that he's on his way. Derek parks the camaro a few houses down from the Stilinski's house, so the sheriff won't see them.

Stiles parks his jeep on the driveway, beside his dad's car, and heads on inside. He sees his dad on the couch, drinking beer.

John notice his son, "How was your day with your boyfriend?"

"Good, we - Wait, what!?" Stiles said when he caught word of what his dad actually said. "Uh, I was with Scott, and the last time we had this conversation I told you that he and I are just friends, brothers even." He said, giving his dad a questioning look.

"I'm not talking about Scott."

Stiles swallows to that, not liking where this is going.

John places his beer bottle on the coffee table before crossing his arms. "I went to the animal clinic today, one of the police dogs weren't looking too good." He pause to read his son's expression. "I know you've been seeing someone. The so called bruises, a few weeks ago, on your neck gave it away. And the make up residue on your dirty clothes."

"You went in my room?" Stiles accused.

"No. You left your shirt on the bathroom floor."

Stiles makes an 'o' shape with his mouth, and rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Who is he, Stiles? Is it that guy you told me about?" John asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Stiles."

"Seriously dad, I'm not." Stiles said, sort of truthfully since he and Derek are mates.

John, seeing the look on his son's face, decides to believe him. "Then you must have been doing something that you shouldn't, since you lied about being with Scott."

"Uh - "

"I don't wanna know." John cuts him off. "As long as it's not law breaking then I'm good. I'm off to bed, and you should too, it's late." He said before turning off the tv and grabbing his empty beer bottle. "Good night, kiddo."

"Good night, dad." Stiles said, seeing his dad go off to the kitchen.

Stiles heads on up to his room, closing the door. He waits for several minutes to make sure that his dad has fallen asleep before grabbing a few things that he will need to sneak into the station.

Once Stiles has what he needs, he sneaks out of the house. He joins the others, and goes to the front passenger seat of the camaro.

"What took you so long?" Scott asked.

"Sorry, my dad is getting suspicious about the fact that I might be dating someone, and god knows what." Stiles said.

"What did you tell him?" Derek asked as he starts the car, and drives off to the station.

"That I'm not dating anyone, which is sort of true. You know, since we're mates." Stiles answered, smiling at Derek.

Derek returns the smile and grabs Stiles' hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Are you guys trying to make us vomit?" Isaac said.

Stiles shifts in his seat to face his pups, "Oh shut it. I know you guys like it when we show our affections for each other. Derek told me it makes your wolves calm and happy."

"No it doesn't!" Isaac and Scott said in sync, flushing.

Stiles laughs at their reaction.

They arrive at the station, stopping at the side of building so no one can see them. The lights are on and there are a few officers inside.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Scott stated. "And what if it doesn't work or we get caught?" He asked.

"We won't get caught, and it'll work." Stiles confidently said. "I read this in one of the books Deaton gave me." He said, taking out a small mushroom, water bottle and a golden yellow flower. The flower's appearance similar to a flower lily, and its color unusually vibrant.

"What kind of flower is that?" Isaac asked.

"The kind that will knock out those cops under five seconds. I read about it in one of Deaton's books." Stiles explains, taking out a mortar and a pestle. Crushing the flower and mushroom before adding a few drops of water, making a dry paste.

"Are you sure that this is safe for them to breath in?" Scott asked.

"Yes. I tried it on my dad a few times, without him knowing of course, and he said it was the best sleep he ever had."

They stare at Stiles with dumbfounded looks.

After Stiles finish the mix, he grabs a lighter and two cloths before he and Derek go inside the station. They enter the building, and are greeted by Deputy Tara Grahame.

"Stiles. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just came by to drop this off." Stiles said, placing the mortar onto the front desk.

Deputy Grahame takes a look inside. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's something that should help the station smell nicer." Stiles said, lighting the mix.

Stiles and Derek take a step back, and cover their noses as Deputy Grahame leans in for a whiff. She hums at the smell before passing out.

Stiles and Derek take out the cloths and wrap it around their face. Stiles grabs the mortar, and lights more of the mix on fire so the scent could spread around faster as they walk by the rooms. After making sure that every police officer was knocked out and have no serious side effects, they go to the sheriff's office where the files are.

****

Scott and Isaac have been waiting outside by the camaro for fifteen minutes.

"How long does it take to get a few files and leave?" Isaac asked impatiently, looking around to see if any one is coming to the station.

"I don't know." Scott sighed before noticing a car coming to a stop in front of the station. "Shit, someone's here."

"What? What do we do?" Isaac asked, starting to panic.

"I'll try to distract them while you get Derek and Stiles out of there. Wait here until I get their attention."

Isaac nods.

Scott goes around the car, from a distance, so the officer wouldn't see him. When he sees the officer approaching the entrance, Scott runs up to him.

"Help, please! My mom needs help!" Scott exclaimed to the cop before running off, the officer following behind.

Isaac goes inside the station, and was greeted by bodies on the ground. "Woah. Stiles, you scare me sometimes." He commented under his breath. He goes to the Sheriff's office, knowing that his Alphas will be there. He sees boxes of files and paper spread everywhere, Derek and Stiles looking through boxes that are filled with case files.

Derek notice his pup's scent, "Isaac? What are you doing here? You should be outside with Scott, keeping a look out."

"We have a problem, an officer is here for his shift. Scott is outside keeping him distracted but I don't know for how long."

"What!?" Stiles exclaimed. "We haven't found the files yet!"

Isaac groans then starts helping them find the files.

A few minutes later, Scott comes into the office. "What are you guys still doing here!?"

"We haven't found the - "

"Got'em!" Stiles shouted, cutting Isaac off.

"Great, now lets get the hell out of here before - " Scott stops abruptly, turning his attention to the direction of the entrance. "He's here, hurry!" He whispered, motioning them to the window for an exit.

Scott and Derek made it out but Stiles and Isaac on the other hand.

"Freeze!" They heard the officer when Stiles' legs are out the window.

Stiles drops the files to the ground, outside. "Take 'em and go." He whispered to Derek and Scott.

They nod their heads in agreement, taking the files and running off.

Stiles slowly gets off of the window, his back still facing the officer.

"Now both of you put your hands up, and turn around nice and easy." The officer said.

Isaac and Stiles do as they were told.

"Stiles?" The officer lowers his gun.

"Hey, Deputy Parrish. Great night at the station, huh." Stiles said with a nervous smile and wave.


	13. Chapter 13

Few minutes later, the Sheriff arrives at the station. He had gotten a call from his newest deputy, stating that when he had came into the station he was greeted with every single officer being unconscious. And that his son along with a friend are there as well.

"Hey, dad." Stiles greeted when his dad stepped foot into the station.

"Hello, Sheriff." Isaac greeted.

"I found these two in your office." Deputy Parrish said. "They said they came to the station to report something when they found the officers like this." He said, gesturing to the unconscious officers.

"And what exactly happened here?" The Sheriff asked, expecting his deputy to explain but his son jumps right in with an explanation.

"There were two guys in here. We saw them from outside, through the window. They had something in a bowl. This bowl." Stiles had come up with, showing his dad the mortar which still has a bit of the mix left.

The Sheriff takes it and looks it over.

"I don't know what was in it, but it was releasing some kind of smoke that knocked out everyone in the building." Stiles gestured to the officers on the ground.

They then hear the door open, and see Derek Hale stepping foot into the station.

"What are you doing here, Hale?" John asked bitterly.

Even after the incident with the dead body in the woods, and Derek being declared innocent, the Sheriff still feels suspicious about the young man. Feeling that Derek Hale is hiding something that can answer all the weird things happening around town.

"I'm here to pick up Isaac." Derek answered, feeling the Sheriff's suspicious look pointing towards him.

Deputy Parrish notice the Sheriff's expression, and decides to elaborate for him. "Um, Mr Hale happens to be Mr Lahey's legal guardian, Sheriff."

The Sheriff was surprise at that bit of info. After Mr Lahey's death, Isaac had told the Sheriff that he doesn't have any relatives near by but there is a friend of the family he could stay with. John wasn't aware that Derek Hale was that friend.

The Sheriff eyes Derek before turning his attention to Parrish. "Have you call the paramedics?"

"Yes. They should arrive here any minute now."

"You wouldn't happen to know a bit of forensic science, would you?" John asked, handing the mortar to the deputy.

"I know a thing or two." Parrish said, taking the bowl before going off to the lab.

John turns his attention to Isaac. "Isaac, you can go home."

Isaac nods, and follows Derek outside to the camaro, joining Scott.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, noticing his best friend isn't with them.

"The Sheriff isn't done with him." Isaac answered.

"We'll wait here, and then follow them home." Derek said.

"Shouldn't we just wait for him at the loft?" Scott asked.

"I said that he won't leave my sight, and I meant it."

"But what if - "

"The others will be fine. I sent a text to Allison to active the barrier while we're gone."

Scott sighs in defeat and nods.

The Sheriff waited til Derek and Isaac were gone before turning his attention to his son.

"So," John drew out. "You and Isaac."

Stiles looks at his dad with a confuse expression when he heard the tone in his voice. "What do you mean by _me and_ _Isaac_?" He asked.

"Nothing, he's a good kid. It's just," John paused. "When you described your guy I didn't really picture it would be Isaac."

Stiles gapes at what his dad is implying between him and Isaac. "Oh my god. No, dad. He's not - We're not," He huffs a laugh. "Dad, he isn't the guy I was talking about, I swear."

John eyes his son, "Alright, then who is, Stiles?"

Stiles huffs a breath at that, "Dad, I'm still not ready to tell you."

John sighs, "Yeah, just like everything else." He said under his breath.

But Stiles caught word of it. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean that ever since you started sophomore year, you have been behaving differently! Stiles what's going on? You know you can tell me anything."

Stiles clenches the edge of the bench, remembering what happened the past year. He still feels terrible at the fact that he practically had his dad fired last year because of his involvement in the supernatural. Feeling angry at himself for causing his dad to feel this upset towards his son, and feeling disappointed at himself for not being a good son.

Stiles takes a deep breath before answering, "I know dad. It's just...now isn't the right time."

The Sheriff cross his arms, one hand rubbing his face before pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"I have the results of the...." Parrish trailed off, lowering his hand down that's holding the results of the mix. "Sorry, am I interrupting?"

The Sheriff fixes his posture before turning his attention to his deputy. They then hear the paramedics finally arriving at the station.

"No. Um, I'll take those." John said, gesturing to the sheet of paper.

Parrish hands the Sheriff the results, and the paramedics walk into the station. They go straight for the unconscious officers, and start to examine them.

"Parrish, would you please take Stiles home, while I handle this?" John asked, wanting to put a pause on their discussion. "And could you also keep an eye on him until I'm done here?"

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

****

They arrive at the Stilinski household, Stiles had kept quiet the entire ride home.

"Thanks for the ride." He said to Deputy Parrish before getting out of the car, and heading on inside the house.

Stiles locked the door before going off to his room. When he stepped foot into his bedroom, he sees a dark figure. He slowly moves his hand to the light switch to flip on. Stiles sighs in relief when he sees Derek sitting on his bed, waiting for him in his room.

Derek gets to his feet.

Stiles rushes into his arms, letting the tears, he has been holding in for a long time, down. He hates lying to his dad, and hating to have disappoint him. Stiles knows that all he has to do to get the relationship between him and his dad back to normal was to tell him everything on what's been going on. But Stiles can't let his dad get involve with the supernatural, any further than he already is. Stiles already lost one parent, he can't handle losing another.

Derek, sensing the distress and sadness radiating off his mate, takes Stiles to his bed so they can cuddle up together. Derek gives Stiles light feathery kisses.

"You were listening in, were you." Stiles said, as he rearrange their position so he can rest his head on Derek's chest.

"Stiles, I know you want to protect your dad from the supernatural world, but I don't like to see you this upset." Derek said, nuzzling Stiles' hair. "You need to tell him."

Stiles sighs, "Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow since he has the day off but I'm going to need Scott to be there as proof."

"Why not me?"

Stiles lifts his head to face his mate, "My dad has known Scott much longer than you, so he won't freak out as much. If you were to shift in front of him, my dad would get his gun and shoot you. I know that a normal bullet won't kill you but I love you Derek, I don't like seeing you get hurt." He explained before nuzzling Derek's neck.

They spend the next twenty minutes snuggling before hearing Stiles' dad pull up into the driveway, and hearing Deputy Parrish leave.

"I should go tell my dad something before we go back to the loft." Stiles said, getting off the bed, and heading on downstairs. He sees his dad coming inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Dad." Stiles nervously called out.

John sees his son standing by the stairs, and crosses his arms, waiting for his son to start.

Stiles takes a few steps closer to his dad, "Ok, I know you want me to tell you everything but not now."

John sighs tiredly, "Stiles - "

"Tomorrow," Stiles cuts him off. "Tomorrow, I swear, I'll tell you everything. Just give me until then to gather my thoughts on how to tell you, okay?" He begged.

John drops his arms to his sides, "Alright, tomorrow. I want the truth, the _whole_ truth alright." He said, pointing a finger at his son.

"I promise."

"Good, now go off to bed. It's late."

Stiles nods, they both head upstairs. Before going to their individual rooms, they said their good nights to each other. Stiles and Derek wait until they're sure that the Sheriff had fallen asleep before sneaking out to the loft.

****

The next morning the Alpha pair are in the kitchen. Stiles making breakfast for the pack, and Derek enjoying his coffee while watching his mate.

Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Lydia told their parents that they were sleeping over at a friends', their parents were fine with it since it's the weekend.

"Are you going to tell your dad about us?" Derek asked, when Stiles finished up making breakfast and starts to clean the pans.

"That depends on how well he handles werewolves, hunters and everything else." Stiles answered.

The pack walks into the kitchen, and sees the pile of food that Stiles made and helped themselves.

"Scott, I need you to come with me to my house, after you're done eating." Stiles said when they're all seated in the living room, eating and watching tv.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Uh, well, I need you as proof when I tell my dad about what's been really happening for the past year."

Everyone stops their eating, and turn their attention to Stiles.

"Your dad doesn't know about werewolves?" Cora asked.

"He doesn't even know about me being a shaman, or me and Derek being together." Stiles answered.

"Ok. But you need to hide his gun first before I have to shift in front of him." Scott said.

"He's known you ever since you were a kid Scott. I don't think he'll shoot you." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I rather not risk it. And don't say I won't die from a normal bullet, it still hurts like hell, you know."

****

Before leaving the loft Stiles had told the pack that he might come back with his dad so he can properly introduce them, depending on how well it goes. Derek lend them the camaro to drive back to Stiles' place.

When they're only a mile away from Stiles' house, Stiles' phone rings. It's his dad.

" _Stiles, where are you!?_ "

Stiles flinched and pulled his phone away from his ear. "Dad, calm down. We're here." He answered as they pull up to his house. He hears the line from his phone go dead before seeing his dad opening the front door.

Stiles exits out of the car, and jogs up to his dad.

"Stiles, what are you doing with - " John stops himself when he sees Scott exiting out of the driver's seat instead of Derek, who he was expecting to come out of the car. "Scott?" His angry expression shifting to one filled with confusion, with a bit of anger still to it though.

"What are you two doing with Hale's car?" The Sheriff asked.

"Um, there's something I have to tell you, and Scott is here to help me explain it." Stiles answered.

"Does this have to do what's been going on for the past year?" John asked.

Stiles nods, feeling a bit nervous.

They go inside the house. John closed the door before the three of them head to the living room.

Scott takes a seat on the couch while the Sheriff takes a seat on the recliner, waiting for the explanation.

"Ok, before we get started I need to get something first, real quick." Stiles said. "So just wait here for a minute." He said before running upstairs to grab a few things from his room that will help him explain things. He comes back downstairs and sets up a chessboard on the coffee table.

"Stiles, I thought you were going to explain yourself, not have me play a game of chess with you." John said, getting annoyed.

"No, this is to help me explain everything to you." Stiles said, setting up the chessboard.

After finishing up the set up, Stiles takes a deep breath. "Ok dad, just bare with me here okay? And no matter how crazy it sounds just go with it."

John eyes his son, wondering how crazy can his explanation be, before giving Stiles his word.

Stiles starts to explain the pieces that have the pack's and hunters' name on them. He explains what happened to Scott in the woods to what the Hales and Argents are. To the deal with Peter and Kate. About Jackson being the kanima, and being controlled by Matt then Gerard. Peter coming back to life, Peter and Derek killing Jackson to bring him back to life as a werewolf, and what's been going on right now.

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" John asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

"And...Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"No, she was a hunter...purple's hunter." Stiles corrected his dad as he picked up the chess piece with a purple sticky note on it.

"Along with Allison and her father." Scott added.

"Yeah." The Sheriff agreed. "And Deaton, the veterinarian, is a kanima?"

"No...No. No. No. No. He's a Druid." Stiles corrected.

"So who's the kanima?"

"Jackson."

"No. Jackson is a werewolf."

"Jackson was first a kanima then Peter and Derek killed him, and he came back to life as a werewolf." Stiles repeated.

John's expression turns more confusing, "Who's the Da-rack?"

"It's Da-rock. And we're not sure, we think it could be the English teacher but we don't have any proof."

John then ask why Jackson was the kanima, and Stiles has to explain again that the shape you take reflects the person you are.

"What shape an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father would take?" The Sheriff asked sarcastically.

"Uh, it would actually be an expression like the one you are currently wearing." Stiles answered.

John sighs tiredly to his son, "Stiles enough, you promised me the truth and I expect the truth!" His voice raised at the end.

"I am telling the truth!" Stiles shouted back. "And I knew you wouldn't believe me, which is why Scott's here." He said, gesturing for Scott to jump in with his werewolf ability anytime now.

John turns his attention to Scott, who's shifting in his seat nervously.

"Ok, Sheriff, just remember that it's still me." Scott said in first. "The goofy kid who always hangs around Stiles, like a brother." He said before shifting into his beta form.

The Sheriff abruptly stands up, shock at what he just witnessed.

Stiles noticed his dad instinctively tried to grab something from his side but only grabbed air. Stiles gets to his feet and goes to stand in front of Scott, separating him from his dad.

"Dad, calm down. It's still the same old Scott, he's just...." Stiles flails his hands, "a bit different." Stiles motions his dad to sit back down.

John slowly goes back to his seat while keeping his eyes on Scott, watching him go back to normal.

"Everything you just said...is true?" The Sheriff asked.

Stiles seated back down on the couch with Scott. "Yeah. And there's still a bit more I have to tell you but I can wait until you have taken it all in."

"Just give me a minute." John said, pinching the bridge of his nose, letting the information sink in.

When he was ready to hear the rest of what his son needs to say, he sighs and gestures for Stiles to continue. Stiles then starts to explain about Derek coming over for his help, during the summer. The Sheriff wasn't thrilled to hear his son spending so much time with someone older, and can attract danger.

Stiles soon explain the unknown fact about his mother's bloodline, making her what she was and what Stiles is now. John was shocked and yet at the same time he wasn't, always thought that his wife was something special. And now he knows what made her so special to begin with. He smiles at the fact that Stiles not only has his mother's eyes, and a bit of her personality, but also her gift.

Stiles explains everything about the Alpha pack and what's been going on up to this day.

"You knocked out my officers, so you can get a closer look at the victims' files." John said with a not so pleasing tone.

"Well, if I had asked you for the files you would've said no." Stiles countered.

John huffs a breath, "Alright, where are the case files. We'll look through them together, and figure this _sacrificing_  thing out."

Stiles rubs his hands together, nervously. "Uh, at the loft. Where I actually was during the night for the past month."

John did a double take at hearing his teenage son staying at an older man's place.

"It's a pack thing, we feel safe when we're all together." Stiles quickly respond with.

"Being near our..Alpha helps calm us down and feel somewhat at ease when dealing with a threat." Scott said, having to think twice before almost telling the Sheriff that Stiles and Derek are an Alpha pair.

John sighs, "Well, that explains why you came home with Hale's car."

Stiles cringed a bit at his dad calling Derek by his last name, meaning that his dad doesn't fully accept Derek. "So dad, how about we go to the loft? You know meet the pack and all." Stiles said.

John cocks an eyebrow at his son, feeling like he's missing something. He agrees to going to the loft to meet the pack, officially.

Stiles and Scott in the camaro while the Sheriff in his own car.

"Are you going to tell him about you and Derek?" Scott asked, driving their way back to the loft.

Stiles sighs tiredly, throwing his head back. "I want to, so I can get everything off my chest but..." He trails off, thinking how his dad thinks of Derek. "He calls Derek by his last name. I don't think my dad completely trusts him let alone accepts him."

"That's because he doesn't know much about Derek." Scott argued. "Maybe you should get your dad to know and understand Derek first, before telling him that you two are together."

Stiles hums, giving what Scott said a thought. "That sounds like a good idea. Alright, I'll do that."

****

They arrive at the apartment building, and take the elevator up to the loft. Stiles feels really nervous about his dad meeting the pack and Derek, especially Derek. Stiles was a bit surprise on how well his dad took the explanation about werewolves and all, he was expecting his dad to run upstairs to get his gun and shoot Scott. He's glad that it didn't happen, even though Scott can heal from it, he doesn't like to see anyone get hurt.

They enter the loft, and see the pack lounging around.

Derek gets to his feet to greet Stiles' dad. "Sheriff. I see that Stiles - " He's cut off by the Sheriff's punch making contact with his face.

John turned his attention to Peter, and also punch him square in the face. He knows that a punch isn't much for a werewolf but it felt good, and at least it got the message across.

Everyone in the room was frozen shock at the Sheriff's action.

"Oh my god, Dad! What the hell was that for!?" Stiles exclaimed.

"For dragging you and your friends into danger, risking your lives and letting you all get hurt in the process." John answered angrily.

"Understandable." Peter said calmly.

Derek nods in agreement.

"Uh, hello Sheriff, we haven't met. I'm Cora, Derek's younger sister." Cora introduced herself.

"I know, Stiles told me about you. He told me everything that's been going on in this town for the past year."

Jackson shifts a bit uncomfortably, since he was responsible for the deaths of many people.

They all notice Jackson's discomfort, and know why.

"Jackson, I don't blame you for the deaths." John spoke up. "You were under control of two psychotic persons."

Jackson only nods his head in response.

Lydia grabs his arm and rubs his forearm, trying to soothe and give comfort to her mate.

"Alright, now that we have everything out of the way. Where are the files that you four stole?" John said, gesturing to Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Derek.

Derek goes to grab the files from his room. When he came back down, he lays them out onto the tall table for all to look at.

They couldn't think of what links the victims together, beside how they were killed. The three were at different places at different times, two were taken and killed at the same spot in the woods while the other was killed at the public pool.

Neither of them had classes or after school activities together before. The pack think the victims didn't even knew each other. Then Stiles notice a document that describe what the dead man from the pool wore, a ring on his right hand's ring finger which had an engraving on it.

_Purity?_ Stiles thought. _So he was a virgin...Wait a minute, wasn't one of the other girls also a virgin?_ Stiles grabs the file of the last victim, which has a statement from the victim's girlfriend. The girlfriend had said that they were camping out in the woods, it was going to be the other's first time so the girlfriend wanted to make it special.

"Hey, uh, dad did the first victim happen to be a virgin?" Stiles asked.

Everyone turn their attention to Stiles, giving him confuse looks.

The Sheriff looks at his son like he had just asked the most stupid out-of-subject question ever.

"I'm serious. Look, the guy that was killed at the pool was wearing a ring, a ring that had an engraving on it with the word purity." Stiles explains. "And the last victim was with her girlfriend in the woods, who stated that they were there for a  _special_ evening."

"Are you suggesting that the Darach is targeting virgins?" Isaac questioned.

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." Erica stated. "It sounds ridiculous, and out of a historical-religious type of movie or something." She commented.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Oh hey, you must be new here. I'm Stiles, a born shaman, and standing right next to my left is a born werewolf as well as an Alpha. Oh and the veterinarian, he's a druid." He said sarcastically.

Derek bites down a smile at his mate's snarky remark.

"Ok, point taken." Erica said. "What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know." Stiles sighed. "I thought this will give at least one sort of target so we can use track them and get the Darach, but," He sighs frustratingly. "Virgins!? Seriously? That doesn't help us."

"Then we need to think of another way to find the Darach." Derek said, then remembers. "What about the English teacher?"

"What about her?" Scott asked.

"She's still a suspect, has she done anything?" Derek asked.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." Scott answered.

"Except for the fact that I keep getting a weird uncomfortable feeling from her." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" His dad asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Stiles shivers a bit, just from remembering the sensation.

"Well if that's all what we're going to get out of these files then I'll have them back now. Thank you." The Sheriff said, gathering up the papers and organizing them into the folders.

"Uh, dad. Why don't you stay around for a bit?" Stiles asked. "You know, so we can give you the werewolf 101. So you can know how to deal with one, and this is the chance to get to know the pack." He reasoned.

John eyes his son, getting the feeling that Stiles has another reason for why he wants his dad to stay.

Stiles actually wants his dad to stay so he can get to know Derek as the good man he is. Seeing his dad punch Derek square in the face tells Stiles that if he tells his dad about him and Derek now, it would have the Sheriff drive back home to get his gun then come back and shoot Derek.

"Alright," John goes along with it. "What do I need to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

Derek and Stiles gave the Sheriff a full course on werewolves, while the others just lounged around in the living room watching tv. Derek was mainly the one to explain about werewolves. The Sheriff would ask questions when he didn't understand something, he also asked Stiles questions about shamans. Stiles told his dad as much as he knows, from what Deaton had told him, and the books he was given.

Derek would also jump in, adding a few information about shamans that Stiles didn't know about before. For instant, only a very powerful shaman can fully transform into their spiritual animal, to which the Sheriff ask what animal is Stiles'. Stiles still doesn't know.

The Sheriff then asked for a demonstration of Derek's beta and Alpha form, wondering if it would look like Peter's from the time he was the Alpha.

Everyone in the room turn their heads to Derek, also wondering what his Alpha form looks like.

Derek starts to feel a bit nervous to show them. He does know what his form looks like, which shocked him, not believing what he saw in the mirror. Derek does what was asked of him, and shifts.

Everyone is taken back to see Derek turn into an actual black wolf, his form bigger than any ordinary wolf though.

Peter and Cora, on the other hand, were far more surprise than the others. Only the Hale family's Alpha has had the ability to turn into a full wolf, but only if they were born into the role.

Stiles couldn't help approaching Derek, and pet him, feeling his fur.

Derek leans into his mate's touch.

Stiles starts to scratch Derek's head.

The others join in, wanting to do the same.

Derek doesn't mind.

"What kind of conditioner do you use, Derek?" Lydia suddenly asked.

"I'll say. His hair is soft." Allison commented.

Peter chuckles at the scene, and clears his throat loud enough for them to hear, seeing them getting a bit carried away.

They stop their petting, and give their Alpha some space.

Derek runs on upstairs.

"What did he go upstairs for?" Erica asked.

"To put on some clothes." Cora casually answered as she picks up Derek's torn clothes from the floor where he shifted.

Stiles blush.

The others wipe their hands on their clothes.

Derek comes back downstairs in his human form and fully clothed.

"Well it's getting late, so I'll be going now." The Sheriff said.

"I'll walk you to your car, dad." Stiles said, following his dad out of the loft to the elevator.

"So," Stiles drew out. "What do you think?" He asked when they were only a few floors down.

"About the fact that werewolves, kanimas, druids, and shamans are real?" John asked. "Or the fact that you and your friends been hanging around with Derek Hale?"

Stiles rubs his hands together nervously. "Both."

John sighs, "It'll take me awhile to get use to the fact that the supernatural is real. But what bothers me more is that you and your friends are hanging around with Derek hale, who you accused for murder by the way."

"I told you that it was mine and Scott's mistake for that. And Derek isn't such a bad guy when you get to know him." Stiles defended with.

"Alright, but lets not forget the fact that his uncle killed people including his own niece."

"And I told you that Kate was to blame. Because of her setting their house on fire, Peter was badly burnt to the point that his sanity was burnt out of him." Stiles doesn't consider Peter as one of the pups, he's more like the creepy uncle of the pack. But that doesn't stop Stiles treating Peter as if he is one of his pups. Especially since Stiles and Derek are mates, so in a way it makes Peter Stiles' uncle too.

"How could you be defending him, Stiles!?" The Sheriff exclaimed, not believing what his son is saying. "He turned Scott into a werewolf, forcefully, dragging the two of you into danger!"

The elevator comes to a stop when they hit ground floor.

The Sheriff angrily walks out.

"Dad!" Stiles called out.

His dad doesn't stop, just keeps on walk towards his car.

Stiles jogs up to his dad, and grabs his arm, having the man spin around and getting his attention.

"Dad, listen." Stiles begged. "I know you're worried for my life more than ever now, and I bet you want nothing to do but lock me up in my room and try to keep them away from me. But dad, I swear that I'm safe when I'm around them."

"Stiles - "

" _And_ I'm a shaman so I'm fully capable of defending for myself now."

The Sheriff isn't convince on the part of Stiles being safe around the pack. "They didn't seem to have kept you safe when Gerard Argent gave you a few bruises."

Stiles was kind of hoping that his dad would forget about that. "We weren't a great pack back then, but we are now."

The Sheriff expression doesn't change.

Stiles sighs, "Just give them another chance and get to know them, especially Derek and Peter." He begged.

John sighs in defeat at the look his son gives him. "Fine. Knowing you, you'll just ignore whatever I say and stick with your friends no matter what."

Stiles smiles to that, "Thanks dad." He said before pulling his dad in for a hug.

John pulls a way, "Just remember the next time Derek lets any of you get hurt, I'm going to shoot him with wolfsbane that I will get from Chris Argent. Derek's the Alpha, which means he should be protecting all of you."

"I'll pass on the threat." Stiles said with a smirk. "See you tomorrow? Deaton and Chris will be here to help us find out more on the Darach. And Melissa will be there too, she wants us to keep her updated."

"I'll be here. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad. Oh, and I told Melissa to make you dinner, so she should be at the house by now."

The Sheriff huffs a laugh and shakes his head at his son's antics of taking care of his old man.

They give each other one last hug for the night before the Sheriff gets into his car.

Stiles watches his dad drive away before going back inside the building.

When he steps foot into the loft, he's immediately pulled into an embrace by his mate. Derek burying his face in Stiles' neck.

"Thanks for holding in your urge to grab me in front of my dad." Stiles said before pulling away to cup Derek's cheek, where his dad had punched him. "And sorry that my dad punched you." He said before giving his mate a kiss on the cheek.

"What about me? No 'sorry uncle Peter,'?" Peter said from the couch. "I felt more of the punch than Derek. My abilities are not what they were since I was brought back from the dead."

Stiles rolls his eyes with a smile. "Sorry _uncle_ Peter for my dad punching you. Even though you sort of deserved it." He said the last thing under his breath.

"Coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." Peter informed.

Everyone in the room laughs at the exchange of words between their Alpha's mate and the creepy uncle of the pack.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Stiles said sincerely. "Do you want me to give you a peck on the check too?" He asked in a teasing motherly tone of voice.

Peter hums, pretending to think about it. "How about some dinner instead?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Scott and Jackson said in sync, expressing their hunger.

Stiles chuckles, "Alright, dinner will be ready soon enough." He said before going into the kitchen. Derek following behind.

"You're dad has quite the punch." Derek commented as Stiles gathers up ingredients.

"I still can't believe he did that." Stiles said. "Peter? I understand. But you?" He huffs a breath. "Oh, and by the way, my dad said he'll shoot you with wolfsbane if you let any of us get hurt."

"Yeah, I heard you two talking."

Stiles cocks a brow to that.

"I was making sure that the Alpha pack or Darach doesn't attack you or your dad." Derek explained himself.

Stiles rolls his eyes, and gets back to cooking dinner for the pack.

****

The next day, Melissa, Chris and John joined the pack at the loft. Melissa was shock to see Peter since their date. And last time she heard of him is when Scott had told her that Derek killed him to gain the Alpha status. It took awhile for Scott to calm his mom down, so he can explain how Peter is not dead anymore.

A week has gone by since then, the Darach has killed three more people. A student in their senior year and two teachers, one of them being Mr Harris. The pack still hasn't found any proof of who the Darach is, but they have found out that the Darach is using a fivefold knot as a ritual. The three that were killed the pass week were warriors.

The Alpha pack hasn't made a move since Stiles threw Deucalion and Kali out the window, but the pack still kept their guard up. They also found out that the Alpha pack is living in the Argents' apartment building. Boyd and Isaac had followed the twins after school.

Peter stated that the Alphas most likely don't care anymore if they know where they live. Derek suggested that it was their turn to make a move, but Stiles rejected the idea. Thinking that's what the Alpha pack is waiting for.

Stiles had made sure that during the weekend, and a couple of times during the week, that his dad gets to know Derek. Wanting his dad to know that Derek isn't such a bad guy, and hoping that the Sheriff won't over react when his son tells him about Derek being the teen's mate. Stiles also explained about mates to his dad, so he can understand how much the pair means to one another.

****

"I'm going to kill Coach." Stiles declared.

The players of the pack are riding the school's bus with the cross country team on their way to a meet up. Stiles and his pups are feeling a bit edgy from having to be far from their Alpha and territory. The betas try to stay near their Alpha's mate since Stiles has Derek's scent on him.

The pack are sitting at the far back of the bus. Scott sits by the window seat, left side of the bus, with Stiles. Boyd and Isaac in front of them, and Jackson sitting by the other side of the bus, to Stiles' right.

"Stiles, it's only been a few hours." Scott pointed out.

"Says the guy who started whining about missing Allison, a couple hours after she left for France." Stiles countered with.

The others chuckle.

"He got you there." Isaac said.

Stiles turns his attention to Ethan, who's sitting next to Danny, and he notice that Aiden isn't on the bus.

"Why is Ethan here but Aiden isn't?" Stiles asked.

The betas notice that, but don't have any idea to why.

Stiles takes his phone out to text Derek.

**Ethan is riding the bus with us but Aiden is no where in sight. Keep your guard up.**

A few seconds later he gets a reply. **Big Bad: It's only been a few hours, and already you're starting to worry.**

Stiles couldn't help the smile on face, and huffs a laugh at the text before typing up his reply.

****

Derek smiles at the text he received from his mate, **Little Red: I'm not worry one bit. I just thought that you would want to hear from me, I can only imagine how much you miss me.**

**Whatever you say.**  Derek typed up, pressed send before placing his phone in his pocket, and going downstairs where Cora and Peter are.

"Stiles sent a text stating that Aiden isn't with them, but Ethan is." Derek said, getting their attention. "So, get off your asses, we're going to go find them before they make a move."

Cora and Peter did as they were told, and follow Derek out of the loft.

They were able to pick up the scent of the Alpha pack which lead them to an abandon mall. They go to the second floor of the building, and see claw marks on the concrete floor, some rubble as well as blood on the ground.

"Now what happened here?" Peter asked, taking a good look at the scene they found.

"It smells like magic." Cora pointed out. "The Darach?"

Derek looks at the blood on the ground, "And the Alpha pack. The blood belongs to Ennis."

They use the scent of the blood to follow the pack, it lead them to Deaton's clinic. They go to the back of the clinic, and hide by some of the cars that are park by the building. They soon see Kali and Aiden coming out of said building. Aiden trying to calm Kali down, but she keeps struggling under his grip before finally giving in and letting out a cry.

"Looks like Ennis didn't make it." Cora whispered out.

"Let's go. We got what we needed to know." Derek ordered, getting out of there before they're discovered.

The three decide to stop at a diner for lunch. They sit in a booth that's by a window, and order their food when the waitress came to their table.

Cora noticed the look that the waitress gave to Derek, which he ignored. She waits for the waitress to be out of ear shot before speaking up. "I see you haven't lost your touch with the ladies." She said in an amusing and teasing tone.

Derek rolls his eyes, not bothering with the comment, then checks his phone. He received a text from Stiles a few minutes ago. **Little Red: Apparently one of the Alphas is badly injured and might not make it.**

Derek is curious to how his mate came across that piece of info. He doubts that Ethan willingly told them. Then he remembers that Stiles did tell him something about Ethan being with Danny. _Knowing Stiles, he probably used Danny to get Ethan to talk._ He thought.

Derek types up a reply, **The Alpha pack fought the Darach at the abandon mall. Ennis was the one to be injured but now he's dead.**

**Little Red: And how did you come across this info?**

Derek has a feeling that he might get an ear full from his mate when the teen gets back.  **We might have followed their scent to see if we could make a move before they could.** Derek didn't receive an immediate response.

The waitress comes back with their food, and gives Derek the same flirtatious look again. Which Derek still ignores, making the waitress sigh in defeat.

"You know a ring helps with letting people know that you're taken." Cora suggested, causing Derek to choke on his drink. "Come on Derek. Don't tell me, you haven't even thought of buying a pair for you and Stiles."

"She does have a point." Peter agreed. "You've claimed him the way werewolves claim their mates. So why not claim him the way humans do?" He asked.

"He's still in high school." Derek pointed out.

"Only for another year." Cora countered with. "If you think Stiles will say no, then you're stupid for thinking that." She takes a sip of her drink. "Stiles loves you, more than you think. I notice the way he looks at you, it's the same look that mom always gave to dad."

Derek smiles at that, remembering the time when his parents would always show how much they love each other. "Thanks Cora." He said, smiling.

Cora gives her brother a smile in return before turning her attention to her meal.

Derek takes out his phone when he felt it vibrate. He got a text, and swipes at the screen to read it.

**Little Red: When I get back you are getting such an ear full mister.**

Derek couldn't help smile at the text as he types up a reply. **Love you too.**

****

A couple more hours have past, Stiles and his pups are starting to get antsy.

Stiles tries to get the Coach to get the bus to stop at a rest area, so he and his pups can have some fresh air and stretch their legs. But the Coach just keeps blowing his whistle at Stiles to shut him up, and get back to his seat.

Stiles was about to go back to his seat, feeling defeated, but then notice Jared not looking too good. An idea pops into the teen's head. He goes to Jared, taking the empty seat next to him.

"Hey Jared, how's it going?" Stiles said, giving him a scheming smile.

Within seconds, Stiles got Jared to throw up in the bus. Making the Coach having no choice, but to stop the bus at a rest stop up ahead.

"You suck Jared!" Coach yells out from one of the bus' windows, spraying air freshener while everyone runs out of the bus for air.

The girls were following the bus in Lydia's car. They join the boys after parking their car next to the bus.

"You scare us sometimes Stiles." Scott said.

"Thought you guys might need to stretch your legs and get some fresh air." Stiles said with an innocent smile.

"With this heat, I wouldn't call it fresh air." Lydia commented.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I need to use the restroom."

"Same here." Scott said, following Stiles.

Right when they were washing their hands Erica came rushing inside, not caring that their are a few other guys using the urinals.

"Erica! What are you - "

"Isaac is beating the crap out of Ethan." Erica cuts Stiles off. "Boyd and Jackson tried to stop him but ended up getting their jaws punched." She said in a rush.

Stiles and Scott quickly dry their hands before running out to where the others are. They see their classmates circling around Isaac and Ethan, along with Boyd and Jackson holding their jaws. Stiles push people aside to get a look. He sees Ethan on his knees, not trying to fight back. Isaac just keeps swinging punches, getting angrier by each punch.

"Isaac stop!" Stiles yelled out, but Isaac just kept at it.

Stiles steps forward, and grabs at Isaac's arm, "Isaac st- " He was cut off by Isaac elbowing him in the face.

Everyone gasped and flinched at the sight, his friends going to his side. Isaac still swinging at Ethan. Stiles holds his face for only a second before catching Isaac's wrist when he pulled back for another punch. Stiles grips the beta's wrist tight and pulls back his arm, making Isaac drop to his knees and scream out in pain.

Everyone, including the pack, are taken back at Stiles' strength. Danny helps Ethan up, taking him to the men's room to clean the blood off his face. Stiles lets go of Isaac before grabbing him by the back of his neck, dragging him to the side where no one can hear them. The others following behind.

Stiles lets go of Isaac, "What the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled at the beta, eyes glowing green.

Isaac looks down, not wanting to see the angry look on his pack mom. But then he notice the scent of blood, and looks up to see Stiles' nose bleeding. Isaac whimpers at the sight, hating himself for hurting his pack mom and pack mates.

Lydia pulls some napkins out of her purse and hands it to Stiles, "Your nose is bleeding." She said, handing the napkins to him.

Stiles dabs his finger above his upper lip to check how much blood is coming out. "Aw man." He said under his breath, and takes the napkins.

"I'm sorry." Isaac apologized. "He just - he was saying how they would use you to get to Derek to join them, then have him kill you. And 'what kind of pack lets their Alpha almost get killed'." He explained, clenching his hands into fists.

Isaac had lost his family, one by one, he can't lose anymore. He remembers Derek promising him a family when the Alpha had asked him if he wanted the bite. It was good in the beginning until Matt and Gerard controlled Jackson, but he had gained two more friends, Stiles and Scott. Then during the summer he gained a pack mom and more pack mates, and as the summer went on they became a family.

Isaac doesn't want that to be taken away from him, not again. He wants nothing more than to get rid of the threats.

Stiles notice Isaac's eyes getting a bit watery, making him soften up. "Isaac, it's alright. I'm not mad at you," He said in a gentle tone. "Just don't let them get to you."

Isaac only nods in response.

"You know, I would let you scent me, but then people will start giving us weird looks and spread rumors."

Isaac chuckles at his pack mom trying to cheer him up.

"But we could sit next to each other on the bus, at least we can be close that way without anyone giving it a second thought." Stiles suggested, and Isaac nods to that.

They all go back on the bus, the girls going back to Lydia's car, and as promised Stiles has Isaac sitting next to him. He lets their shoulders and hands touch, so his pup can calm down from the contact.

****

A few hours later, Coach stands up to face everyone. "Well this day just gets more suck-tastic, the meet has been postpone till tomorrow!"

Everyone groans to that, wanting to get this trip over with.

"So, we will be staying at the nearest motel, and drive up to the meet tomorrow morning!" Coach finished off, going back to his seat.

Stiles takes out his phone to let the girls know that the meet has been postpone, and that they'll be staying at a motel. Stiles receives a text from Erica, **Catwoman: Puppy pile!** He smiles at the text, thinking that a puppy pile will do great for Isaac and the others to calm down a bit.

Stiles then sends a text to his dad and Derek, letting them know they won't be back till tomorrow.

A few more hours later, the sun long gone now, and they have arrive to Motel Glen Capri.

"I've seen worse." Scott commented.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles challenged.

"Alright," The Coach yelled out, getting all of their attentions. "This is the only motel that has enough vacant rooms, and the least judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates!" He shouted.

Coach raises a hand full of keys to the rooms for them to take. "Now pair up, two to a room, and I better not hear or see any of you up doing any sexual perversions! You little deviants." He warned as they pair up and grab a room key.

Stiles notice his pups feeling down at the fact they can't share one room together. "Come on, guys. It's not like you're all not going to dog pile on me in a minute. And besides, after the coach passes out, we can all move to one room." He said, to which his pups cheers up to.

"Well, it seems someone is taking the advantage of two to a room." Jackson said, gesturing to Danny and Ethan.

"I still can't believe that Danny could be Ethan's mate." Erica said.

Stiles scoffs, "I can. It's not like we haven't dealt with a star-cross pair before." He said, looking at Scott and Allison.

"Shut up." Scott said.

The pack pairs up before going off to get their keys.

"Alright lets go." Allison said to Lydia.

Lydia doesn't respond or move at all. She just keeps staring at the motel.

Stiles notices, "Lydia?" He called out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like this place." Lydia finally said.

"It's just for one night." Stiles stated.

"A lot can happen in one night." She said before following Allison to their room.

After they're sure that the Coach is passed out, the pack moves into Stiles' and Scott's room. Stiles is laying on his bed with his eyes close peacefully, when he starts to feel bodies piling on top of him. He gets the air knock out of him as each of his pups collapse on top of him, covering up his body.

"You guys seriously need to lose some weight." He grunted out.

"For your information, it's all muscle." Erica said.

"Yeah, and you have your mate to thank for that." Jackson said.

They all laugh at their playfulness with their pack mom.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I need a shower." Lydia said a couple minutes later, moving off of Stiles and going straight to the bathroom.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry. Any of you want something from the vending machine?" Boyd asked to which they shake their heads no to.

Stiles tells him to get whatever there is for him.

Boyd nods before leaving the room.

Lydia comes out of the bathroom with towels. "Would it kill them to put clean towels in these rooms?" She asked, annoyed.

"Maybe it would, you ever thought of that?" Stiles said jokingly.

Lydia rolls her eyes in response before going off to the clerk.

Five minutes later. "What's taking Boyd so long?" Erica asked, wondering what's taking her mate so long.

"Maybe something happened." Stiles said, trying to get out from under his pups.

They all move off of him.

"Maybe you should stay here. Me and Isaac will go check." Scott suggested.

"No. What if it's the Darach? Neither of you stand a chance, no offense." Stiles said.

"Some taken." Jackson said.

"Stiles, at least let one of us go with you." Allison said.

Stiles sighs in defeat, and signals for Scott to come along.

When they get to the vending machine, they see Boyd standing in front of the machine, just staring at it.

"Boyd?" Stiles called out.

Boyd doesn't say anything. He presses 201 for peanut butter crackers. The machine's mechanism stalls, and doesn't drop his snack.

"It must be broken." Stiles stated. "I know a way how to get the snacks out." He said, thinking back to when he accidentally knock down the vending machine in the hospital.

But before he could grab hold of the machine, Boyd breaks the glass with his fist and takes his selection, pulling out part of the mechanism as well.

Stiles and Scott just watch Boyd walk away, going back to the room. Stiles looks around real quick to make sure that no one is around before taking a handful of snacks.

"Dude." Scott said, giving Stiles a 'what are you doing' look.

"What? It's a motel not a hotel, they're not going to care." Stiles said, filling his arms with snacks.

Scott just shakes his head.

They walk back to their room.

"I'm telling you we need to get out of here." They heard Lydia when they open the door.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, dropping his snacks on the bed.

"Lydia thinks this place might be haunted." Erica answered.

"Well, how else do you explain the voices and screaming faces in the walls I saw?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe you were just seeing things. It wouldn't be the first time." Isaac said, to which made him get a slap on the side of the head from Stiles.

"Yeah, and what was the cause of it? Peter." Stiles countered with, then notice that Boyd isn't here. "Where's Boyd?"

"I sent him to get some ice, since this place only seem to have warm drinks." Erica answered.

Stiles nods before turning his attention back to Lydia. "Did you see anything else?"

Lydia shakes her head, "No. But I still think we should get out of here. This motel hangs a number in the office, showing how many people have committed suicide for the pass 40 years."

"How many?" Scott asked.

"198, and still counting."

Their brows raise at the number.

"Wow, isn't this place popular." Stiles commented jokingly. "If there has been that many deaths, then why do they keep this place going?"

"I don't know." Lydia answered.

"Well, I'm going to get some answers." Stiles said.

"I'm going with you." Lydia said, following Stiles out of the room.

"And, I'm taking a shower." Scott said, going to the bathroom.

"I guess I'll use the other room's shower." Allison said.

"Same." Erica said.

The girls head out of the room and towards the room that they were assign to. Isaac and Jackson doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this fic, and i'm on a roll with these chapters so expect for some quick updates.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles and Lydia got to the motel's office to see the clerk is already gone.

"Well, this doesn't feel creepy at all." Stiles commented sarcastically.

"Look, the number has gone up." Lydia points at the number that's hanging on the wall.

"201." Stiles said under his breath, having a really bad feeling about it. Then his eyes widen in realization, "Boyd." He said before running off to where the ice machine is, Lydia following behind.

When Boyd wasn't by the machine, he runs to their room to see no one in there.

"No. No. No." Stiles said as he goes to the bathroom, hoping for one of the pack to be there. But no one is there.

Lydia just watched Stiles check the bathroom, and coming out chanting 'no'. "Stiles you're freaking me out right now. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, and that's what's scaring me." Stiles answered as he quickly walks pass her to check the other rooms.

Lydia follows close behind.

The room they first check is Lydia's and Allison's. When they open the door the first thing they see is Allison pinning Scott down to the bed, both shirtless, and twisting his arm behind his back.

"Oh my god. Are you serious!?" Stiles exclaimed, turning around, facing away from them.

"It's not what you - "

"Allison?" Scott called out, cutting her off.

Allison turns her attention to Scott, and slowly gets off of him. Keeping her guard up though.

"Scott? Is that you?" She asked.

"Of course it's me. What kind of question is that?"

Allison sighs in relief.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"I was getting undress to get into the shower when Scott came in, startling me." Allison answered.

"This is your room?" Scott asked confusingly.

Allison nods her head. "You weren't yourself, you started talking crazy about, um," She said, blushing. Remembering what Scott had said as she puts her shirt back on. "You said, 'we don't have to wait till graduation to start our lives.' That 'we should run away together and start a family." Allison repeated what Scott had said.

Stiles turns around. He and Lydia gaping at the couple in front of them.

Scott goes wide eye, not believing that he actually said something like that.

"And your way of saying no is to pin him down," Stiles spoke up. "And try to break his arm. Don't you think that's a bit cold?"

"He tried to force himself on me." Allison answered.

"Oh my god. Allison, I'm so so so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Scott said, standing up and pulling Allison into a hug.

"It's not your fault, Lydia was right." Allison said. "Something strange is going on here."

Stiles then remembers that he was searching for Boyd. "Do you guys know where Boyd is?" He asked.

"No." They both answered in sync.

Stiles goes to check Boyd's assigned room. When he doesn't see Boyd in the bedroom, he goes straight for the bathroom.

The others following Stiles close behind, and see Boyd in the tub, underwater, with a safe on top of him.

"Oh my god." Allison said.

"Scott, help me get the safe off of him!" Stiles ordered.

They try to get the safe off of Boyd but for some reason they couldn't, not even Scott's werewolf strength helped.

"How the hell did he get this on top of himself!?" Stiles questioned.

Allison runs back to the bedroom to look for something she can use to snap Boyd out of it. When she couldn't find anything to use, she remembers about the road flare in the school bus. She comes back to the room, and burns Boyd, making him scream and throw the safe off of himself.

"Boyd. Boyd, are you alright?" Stiles asked, cupping Boyd's face to make him look at him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles sighs in relief, "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, helping Boyd up, and moving him to the bed.

"I don't know," Boyd answered. "I kept hearing a girl's voice. I thought I saw a little girl in the ice machine, it scared the hell out of me." He takes a deep breath, before continuing. "And just ran into this room, then I started hearing a man's voice coming from the radio, asking questions." He makes a grim expression. "I tried shutting it off but it wouldn't, so I pulled the cord out. But I could still hear him, and then I don't know what came over me. I tried to kill myself."

"We can't stay here any longer." Scott said.

"I agree." Stiles said. "But first we need to find the others, and hope that they're alright."

When they leave the room, they hear screaming. They ran to where the scream is coming from. They barge into the room, and see Jackson trying to stop a struggling Isaac on the bed.

"Isaac! Isaac!" Jackson called out, trying to stop Isaac from throwing his arms around before he hurts himself.

"What happened!?" Stiles asked, approaching the bed.

"I don't know!" Jackson answered, holding down a struggling Isaac. "After I got dress from taking a shower, I start to hear Isaac screaming 'let me out'."

"He's hallucinating." Stiles stated before grabbing hold of Isaac into his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Isaac. Isaac, It's okay. It's not real." Stiles tries to snap Isaac out of his hallucination, but Isaac just keeps struggling. Stiles tightens his embrace, and starts to run his hand in the beta's hair, just like the time he heard Isaac having a nightmare. "Shhh, it's okay. Baby, it's okay...shhh I'm here." He said soothingly, making Isaac finally calm down.

Isaac returns the embrace, and buries his face in Stiles' neck. Taking in his pack mom's scent.

"Where's Erica?" Stiles demanded.

"Right here." They heard Erica answer from the doorway, her hair soaking wet. "What happened? I heard Isaac screaming, while I was in the shower." She asked.

"I don't know. But it has something to do - " Stiles stops abruptly when he felt a familiar presence. He tries to take a step forward but Isaac still has a tight grip on him. "Isaac, I need you to get up."

Isaac does what he was told, not letting go of Stiles.

They follow Stiles out of the room, and come face with the Darach standing in front of the bus.

"It was you!" Stiles shouted, his eyes glowing green.

He pushes Isaac off of him before jumping over the rail to get to the Darach. But before Stiles could get any closer, fire starts to surround the being, engulfing her. When the fire goes out the Darach is no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" Stiles cursed, running his hands through his hair. He takes a good look around, trying to think where she could've gone to. But then he hears an electric saw go off. Stiles runs back upstairs, towards the room where the noise is coming from, the others following behind.

They rush over to the room, that's in the middle of renovating. Jackson broke down the door since it wouldn't open a first, and see Ethan about to saw himself in half.

"Ethan! Stop!" Stiles shouted. His friends goes for the young Alpha, separating him from the saw. But Ethan knocks them off and tries to go for the saw again.

Stiles quickly gets in front of him, flashing his eyes green. "Ethan, stop!"

Ethan's eyes respond red, snapping out of whatever spell he was in. He stares at the shaman, taking a step back. "What's going on?" He asked, his brows furrow.

"The Darach." Stiles breathed out. "She was here, and did something to make some us hallucinate. Trying to have us kill ourselves or each other."

"Why did you save me?" Ethan asked. "You could have let me kill myself then you guys would have one less threat to worry about."

"Danny." Stiles simply said. "I know you see him as your mate, and I bet he sees you the same way." He said, which throws Ethan off.

"I'm exhausted, please let it be over." Jackson begged.

"I think it's best for all of us if we sleep in the bus." Stiles suggested. "Knowing that it was the Darach, she probably did something to this motel that would only effect us." He reasoned.

They all agree, including Ethan, to sleeping in the bus.

****

"Wake up! You deviants." They heard the Coach shout the next morning.

They all groan for having to sleep in the bus, on uncomfortable seats.

"The meet has been canceled." Coach announced, sounding irritated, before taking a seat.

The pack shifts, and moves to different seats to sit next to each other.

The girls walking off the bus to go back to the car.

"Hey." Stiles heard Ethan. "Um, thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

Ethan sighs, and takes the seat next to Stiles. "Listen, now that we know how powerful you are, especially when you're around Derek. Deucalion now wants you to join," He informed. "He's determine to have a powerful Alpha pair now. I'm just giving you the heads up for saving me."

Ethan gets up to go join Danny, but is stop by Stiles' hand on his arm.

"I appreciate the heads up. But if you hurt Danny in any way, I'll kill you myself." Stiles warned. "He doesn't know about the supernatural, but that doesn't stop us for thinking him as pack." He said before letting the Alpha go.

"Stiles, look." He heard Lydia, and sees that she has the coach's whistle.

"What about it?" Stiles asked.

Lydia bangs the whistle against her palm, wolfsbane powder coming out of it.

"You got to be kidding me." Stiles said, dumbfounded. "Go back with the girls and let them know. I'll take this." He said, taking the whistle from Lydia's hands.

Lydia gets off the bus, and heads back to her car.

Stiles stares at the whistle, getting angry the more he stares at it. He flash his eyes, making the whistle burst into a blue flame, before throwing it out of the moving bus.

"Stilinski! Did you just..." The Coach trailed off, not believing that Stiles just threw out his whistle. On second thought he can believe it.

"Uh, sorry coach. I'll pay for it, and when I say pay I mean money." Stiles said, taking out his wallet.

"The whistle cost fifteen bucks." Coach said.

"Fifteen!? What can of economic shit is that!?" Stiles exclaimed, but gives the coach fifteen dollars anyways.

****

Because of traffic, again, it takes them hours to get back. The bus arrives back to the school around three. Everyone exits out of the bus, and goes to their individual vehicle to drive home.

"Listen, I'm going home to let my dad know I'm back and take a quick shower. I'll meet you guys at the loft afterwords." Stiles said before going off to his jeep.

When he arrived home, his dad asked about the meet, to which Stiles answer that there wasn't a meet to begin with.

His dad gives him a confuse look.

Stiles tells him he'll explain after a shower and a nap.

After Stiles finished with the shower, he collapse onto his bed.

Stiles opens his eyes when he heard a knock coming from his window. He notice his room is a bit dark, and looks at his window to see Derek. And that it's a bit dark outside.

Stiles checks the time on his bedside table, **6:30pm.** _I fell asleep for three hours?_ He mentally groaned, getting to his feet, and walking to the window. He opens it up to let Derek inside.

"Why didn't you come to the loft when you got back!? I was worried sick after I was told what happened!" Derek exclaimed, but not so loud that the Sheriff would know that he's in Stiles' room.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Last night was exhausting." Stiles said, flopping back onto his bed.

"I heard." Derek said in a not so pleasing tone.

Stiles sits up to look at Derek. "Are you mad?" He asked, giving his mate puppy dog eyes.

Derek softens to that, and takes a seat beside his mate. "No. It's just...I should've gone with you."

"Derek, we didn't know that something like that was going to happen." Stiles said, scooting closer to his mate. "We're all alive, that's all that matters." He said, pulling Derek in for a comforting kiss. But then the kiss starts to get heated in just one second flat.

Stiles wraps his arms around his mate. Derek wraps one arm around the teen's waist before positioning them on the bed, Stiles underneath him. They shift a bit to get into a more comfortable position. Derek between his mate's legs, one arm holding him up while the other hand slides underneath Stiles' shirt.

Stiles tugs at Derek's shirt, wanting him to take it off.

Derek got the message, and breaks from the kiss to remove his shirt.

Stiles arches his neck, submitting to his mate.

Derek groans, liking it when Stiles submits to him, it drives his wolf crazy. He launches onto Stiles' neck, making the teen moan.

Stiles starts to lose control, his eyes flashing green. His hips jerking to Derek's, and his hands clawing at his mate's back.

Before they could go any further, the next thing they know, Derek gets shot. Derek moves off of Stiles, leaning against the wall, and looking down at his side to see the bullet in there. Stiles sees that his door is wide open, and his dad is standing by the doorway with a gun.

"You son of a bitch." The Sheriff said, cocking his gun for another shot.

"Dad! Wait!" Stiles shouted, getting between his dad and Derek. Stiles looks back at Derek, checking the bullet wound. He sighed in relief, and a bit in disgust, when Derek took out the bullet and the wound healed, meaning that it was just a regular bullet.

"Stiles get out of the way!" John demanded.

"No! Just let me explain."

"You have five secs."

"Dad, how am I - "

"One!"

"We're mates!" Stiles quickly answered.

The Sheriff's stance softens, he gives his son an unbelieving look.

Stiles stretches his shirt's collar to show the claiming bite on his right shoulder.

John gapes at the bite before turning his attention back to Derek. "You son of a - "

"Dad!" Stiles called out, holding his dad back.

"Get out." John demanded harshly towards Derek.

Derek grabs his shirt to put back on before doing as he was told, leaving the same way he came in.

"Dad -"

"You're grounded." John cuts Stiles off. "And you're not to go to that man's apartment ever again or I'll have him arrest."

"Dad, if you'll just -"

"And whatever relationship you think you have with him is over."

Stiles gapes at his dad, "What!? Dad, we-"

"It's over, Stiles!" The Sheriff shouted. "And don't you dare even think about sneaking out, I'm going to have officers patrol the streets that lead to Hale's place." He warned before walking out of his son's room.

Stiles gapes, and flails his hands around before grunting and slamming his door close out of anger, locking it. He just paces around his room, flailing his hands around, trying to make sense of what just happened. Then when the teen's brain finally caught up to what his dad had said before leaving, Stiles jumps on his bed, and began to cry.

****

The Sheriff was going down the stairs when he heard the door slam. He decides to let it slide, focusing on the fact of how blind he could be for not seeing what kind of relationship that his son had with Derek Hale.

John heads for the kitchen, needing a beer. He thinks of all the things that Stiles had said and done to cover for Derek and the others. And seriously thought that he should have figured it out earlier. He starts to think of how to keep Stiles away from Derek, and possibly from the others as well.

The Sheriff's thought even went as far as them having to move away, but then the thought of Stiles losing his friends and being miserable came to mind. John sighs tiredly, and decides to think of a plan later. For now he needs to cook up dinner.

John knows Stiles won't come down and eat, so he filled up a plate and decides to just leave it by the door for Stiles. When he was about to knock on the door to let his son know about the food, he hears his son talking.

" _Yeah, and knowing my dad he'll probably have us move away from here._ "

_Is he on the phone?_ The Sheriff doesn't do anything but listen in. He hears Stiles huff a laugh, " _Calm down guys, I was joking. Can you guys put Derek on the phone._ "

John wanted to pound at the door, and demand Stiles to open it and hand over his phone, but something inside of him refrained him from doing so.

" _Hey Sourwolf, didn't kill anyone on the way home, did you?_ " Stiles laughs at his own bad joke, obviously trying to lighten the mood. " _Yeah, I'm fine, it's just,_ " Stiles takes a deep shaky breath. " _My dad said I can't ever see you._ "

John can hear the hurt in his son's voice before hearing Stiles sniffle, most likely crying. He doesn't hear anything other than Stiles' sniffles and chuckles, he really wishes he could hear the other end.

" _Calm down there tiger - or - uh - wolf. Even though the sound of eloping with you is very tempting, I don't want to leave my dad._ " Stiles chuckles, then it went quite for a moment. " _Yeah? I love you too._ " Then silence.

John runs his hand on his face to his hair, and sighs. He just doesn't know what to do about this. The Sheriff just hangs in the hall for a couple minutes, thinking, before finally knocking on his son's door.

"Stiles."

No answer.

"I brought you dinner, I'll leave it here by the door." John said before walking back downstairs to eat his portion.

After the Sheriff finished with his dinner, he goes upstairs to see if Stiles took the food. He didn't. John sighs, and picks up the plate to bring back downstairs. The entire evening, he thinks about what to do until late at night before going to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you start reading,
> 
> *runs away*

The next morning, Stiles wakes up feeling cold and lonely. He's gotten so use to sleeping with Derek, having a warm body next to him and strong arms around him. Stiles felt like skipping school so he can secretly spend the day with his mate, but knows if he did then his dad would find out and arrest Derek. So he got ready for school.

Stiles goes downstairs, and heads straight for the front door. He was about to open it when he hears his dad, "What about breakfast?"

Stiles doesn't turn around to face him, "Not hungry." He answered in a low depress tone.

"Alright, well - um - I expect you home right after school, alright? And we're going to have a talk when you get home."

"Ok, dad." Stiles agreed before walking out, heading off to school.

When Stiles pulls into the school parking lot, he can see his friends standing where he usually parks, waiting for him. Stiles parks his jeep, and hops off.

"Hey guys." Stiles greeted them, feeling better at seeing his friends. Then out of nowhere Isaac pulls him in for a hug, and scents him. Usually the pack refrain themselves from going on instinct, so they wouldn't attract attention from anyone. But seeing that they're actually a bit early for school and there's barely anyone in sight, Stiles lets it slide.

Stiles can sense that something was bothering his pup. He looks over Isaac's shoulder to throw a questioning look at the others.

"He had a nightmare last night." Scott answered.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help you through it baby." Stiles told Isaac, rubbing the beta's back.

Isaac pulls away once he got that out of his system, "You're not moving, right?"

"No, Isaac, that was just a joke." Stiles tries to sound convincing. Stiles doesn't know if his dad would go that far to keep him away from Derek, but he wouldn't doubt on it for a second. Especially since his dad said that they'll be having a talk when he gets home. Stiles has a feeling that the talk will either be them moving or he has to swear not to see Derek.

"Really? 'Cause you don't sound so sure." Lydia said.

Stiles sighs, his shoulder slumps, "My dad said we'll have a talk when I get home."

"Guessing that doesn't sound good." Scott said. "Are you gonna be alright, buddy?"

"As soon as I convince my dad that he can't keep me away from Derek, I will be." Stiles said before walking into the school, the others following behind.

****

At the police station. The Sheriff is in his office looking through case files, but his attention is else where. Last night, he had done some research on werewolves on his own laptop, wanting to know a bit more on mates. After having heard the depress tone in his son's voice, and Stiles not having turned around to face him this morning, John starts to think about Stiles being with Derek.

One reason why he doesn't want his son with Hale is the fact that Stiles is a minor, but the main reason is the constant danger that Stiles will be in if he stayed with Derek. But the Sheriff heard Stiles cried over the phone last night, and couldn't believe what he heard.

Seriously, John never expected this to happen for another few years or ten. Now he's not really sure what to do. His attention is brought back when he hears someone knock on his door before opening it.

"Sheriff, I got those files you wanted." One of his female deputies said, walking up to him to hand over the files.

"Huh? Oh, uh, thanks." John said, taking the files.

"Is everything alright, Sheriff?" She asked, noticing that the Sheriff is a bit absent minded.

John sighs, "You don't happen to have a teenage son, do you Carter?"

"No, but I do have a teenage daughter. Something troubling you about Stiles?"

"I saw my son making out with....another guy." The Sheriff hesitated.

"Oh, didn't really take you for someone to have trouble with gays."

"What? No, no, no." John quickly responded. "I don't have a problem with that, it's who he was making out with. I'm not particularly fond with this person."

"Well, is he a bad influence?" Carter asked.

"Stiles is too stubborn to let anyone influence him." John answered.

"Is he a trouble maker?"

"More like he attracts trouble."

"Do you actually know anything about the boy?" Carter asked, crossing her arms.

"Ah, well," John hesitates.

"Well, Sheriff, if you want my advice then maybe you should get to know the boy before placing judgement."

"Could I just put him in a holding cell or something?" John argued.

Carter huffs a laugh, "I believe you know the answer to that better than all of us, especially since this is your son we're talking about."

John sighs, he knows she's right. He checks the time, and sees that it's almost noon. "Can you take charge here till I get back?" He asked, standing up and getting his coat. "I got something I need to do."

"Sure thing, Sheriff." He heard Carter before leaving, and heading off to the loft.

The Sheriff is parked in the parking lot of the apartment building, contemplating on going up to the loft to get to know the man that his son is apparently in love with. John sighs in defeat, getting out of his car and heading on up.

He knocks on the door, and soon comes face to face with Derek Hale.

"Sheriff." Derek greeted nervously, hoping that the man in front of him isn't here to kill him. "What -"

"Do you want to grab a bite?" The Sheriff cuts him off.

"What?" Derek asked confusingly.

John sighs, "Listen, I might have over reacted yesterday. I didn't let you or Stiles explain yourselves, and I haven't actually been giving you a chance." He admited. "So I'm give you a chance right now to explain your intentions with my son."

Derek nods before going off with the Sheriff to have a chat.

They went to a diner that's just fifteen minutes away, taking a seat at the corner of the diner so no one can hear them. They order their drinks before starting their conversation, John speaking up first once the waitress is out of hearing range. "Stiles is a lot like his mother."

Derek doesn't say anything, just listens to what the Sheriff has to say first.

"And believe it or not, the two of you remind me of Claudia and I." John said. He had thought about the relationship of the two, and realized that they are just like Claudia and him when they were younger. "Claudia and I were only four years apart in age, I met her when she was still in high school. Her parents weren't that much accepting towards me."

"Here are your drinks." They heard the waitress, as she place their sodas in front of them. "Are we ready to order?"

They place their orders, the Sheriff ordering a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries, and Derek ordering a regular cheeseburger and fries.

"Don't tell Stiles about the burger and fries, I'm suppose to eat healthy." John said once the waitress was gone.

Derek's attention grabbed from the implication in that sentence. "Are you - "

"Yes." The Sheriff cuts him off. "I had asked Claudia to marry me after four years into our relationship. Despite her being an adult, her parents were against it. So we eloped, and since then we haven't heard a thing from Claudia's parents, not even when we sent a letter letting them know Claudia was pregnant."

John takes a sip of his drink. "I don't want that to happen with me and Stiles, so I'm willing to give you an actual chance."

Derek can't help the smile forming on his face, "Thank you, sir."

"Call me, John."

****

Stiles and his friends are outside on a canteen, having lunch. Stiles poking his food with his spork instead of eating it, looking bummed out.

"Stiles cheer up." Scott said. "You're kind of bumming us out too."

"Well, sorry that my problem is bumming you out." Stiles said a bit harshly.

"Stiles that's not what I meant. It's just, our wolves are reacting to your depression and - "

"You guys want to comfort me but can't since we're in school." Stiles finished off. "Sorry guys, it's just - What can I do to get my dad to understand?"

"Maybe you and Derek should talk to him together." Allison suggested.

"And get Derek shot again as soon as my dad catch sight of him? No, thanks." Stiles rejected.

"He only shot Derek 'cause he saw him on top of you." Allison argued. "A bit crazy of a solution but effective."

"Yeah." Scott agrees with his mate. "Just have Derek come over so you two can talk it out with your dad."

"And how am I going to get Derek to come over?" Stiles asked. "My dad has his officers patrolling the route to Derek's apartment. If he comes over, my dad will probably have his deputies arrest him, and if I go get him myself, my dad won't only arrest Derek but take away my jeep."

"You can use my car." Allison opted, pulling out her keys. "Here, and maybe you should skip the rest of the day and go to Derek to talk about what to say to convince your dad."

Stiles hesitates.

"Go dude, we'll cover for you." Scott said.

"Thanks guys." Stiles said, taking the keys before picking up his tray and backpack, heading off.

Stiles sneaks out of the building, keeping an eye out for any teachers or security as he heads for Allison's car. When he's sure that the coast is clear, Stiles drives out of the parking lot and heads for the loft. As he gets closer to Derek's place, Stiles can feel his anxiety disappearing, having been unease for not being near Derek for almost an entire day.

Stiles gets to the loft, and practically runs into the building, straight to the elevator. He bounces on his heels in the elevator, urging it to go faster so he can be with his mate. As soon as he heard the beep and the door opens, Stiles rushes out and heads straight for Derek's loft.

Stiles unlocks the door, and slides it open, "Derek!" He called out to an empty room, closing the door.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here." Pops out Deucalion from the other room.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out the window again." Stiles said, eyes glowing green.

Deucalion smirks at the young shaman's threat, "I'm here to thank you for saving one of my Alphas."

"No problem. Now get out." Stiles said harshly. 

Deucalion chuckles, "I can see why Derek has taken quite the interest in you. So brave, even when facing a threat that can easily kill you." He said as he walks to the couch, taking a seat. "Why not come sit down? I would like to have a little chat."

Stiles hesitates, not knowing what Deucalion is planning here. Also wondering how he got into the loft without triggering the runes Stiles set around it. Stiles joins the Alpha on the couch, sitting at the farthest end. "Alright. Talk." He said, keeping his guard up.

"The Darach."

Stiles narrows his eyes to that, "What about her?"

"You have an idea who she is, do you?" Deucalion questioned.

"We have a suspect, but we're not sure. And no way in hell am I telling you who it is."

Deucalion smirks, "I only want what you want, to get rid of her."

"And for me and Derek to join your pack." Stiles added.

Deucalion nods, "Yes."

"Well you can forget about that. If that's all your here for then get out before I throw you out, literally." Stiles warned.

Deucalion smirks at the teen before launching onto him, giving out a roar in Stiles' face.

Stiles didn't flinch, not even a blink of the eye, but his eyes did turn green.

Deucalion laughs, "You really are interesting." He said before leaning into Stiles neck, getting a whiff of his scent.

Stiles tried to send the bastard flying but for some reason it's not happening.

"And your scent is," Deucalion takes another whiff. "Divine."

Stiles swings his fist but the Alpha caught it, and pinned both the teen's hand above Stiles' head, onto the armrest.

"You're probably wondering why you can't send me flying." Deucalion said smugly.

Stiles then notice something hanging around the Alpha's neck. "An amulet."

Deucalion smirks. "If I can't get an Alpha pair to join my pack, then I can always kill Derek myself. And claim you." He said as he stretches Stiles' shirt collar, showing Derek's claiming bite.

Now Stiles is feeling scared, not liking the sound of being claim by a crazy Alpha. Stiles struggles from the Alpha's grip to get out of, then the next thing Stiles knows, Deucalion is off of him and was thrown across the room.

Stiles sits up and sees Derek wolfed out, "I'll kill you for laying a hand on my mate!" Derek roared before launching at the Alpha. With the amulet around Deucalion's neck, protecting him from any magic, Stiles can't do anything but sit by and watch his mate fight the leader of the Alpha pack. Derek is able to keep up with Deucalion but not for long, the leader of the Alpha pack too strong.

Stiles watches Deucalion knock Derek off his feet, he can see that Deucalion is aiming his claws to Derek's heart. Out of pure instinct to protect his mate, Stiles quickly got between Derek and Deucalion. The Alpha ends up piercing his hand through Stiles' mid section.

Derek's eyes go wide in horror, not believing what happened, not wanting to believe it. He watches Deucalion pull back his hand, letting Stiles drop into his arms.

"Stiles. Stiles." Derek's entire focus is on his mate that he doesn't see Deucalion leaving the loft. Stiles coughs up blood, "No. No. No. No. Not again. Stiles, you need to hang on please." Derek begged as he grabbed his mate's hand, trying to take away his pain and heal him.

And that what greeted the pack when they got to the loft, "Stiles!" Scott shouted, and went to kneel by his best friend's side.

"Scott call an ambulance. I can't heal his wound fast enough, and he's losing a lot of blood." Derek quickly ordered. "Now!" He demanded again when Scott wasn't moving a muscle.

Scott quickly takes out his phone to call for an ambulance.

"The rest of you help me heal him." Derek ordered to the wolves of the pack.

Stiles just keep coughing up blood as they try to take his pain away and heal him at the same time. "Derek." He called out weakly.

Derek moves his eyes to his mate's.

"It hurts." 

 _"It hurts."_ Derek blinks his eyes when his sight changed to the memory of Paige dying in his arms. "Just hang in there, Stiles." He begged, but he can see Stiles nodding off. "Stiles, I need you to stay awake alright. The ambulance will be here any minute."

Stiles tries to do what was wanted of him but he was feeling exhausted, wanting to sleep for a few days.

"Stiles?" Derek called out, but no response. "Stiles!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a bit long to update, having a bit of a writer's block going on for this fic. This is the best i can do with this chapter, hope you guys like it.

The hospital doors suddenly bursts open, grabbing the attention of everyone in the lobby. Including one Melissa McCall.

"Oh, my god." Melissa said under her breath, nearly having a heart attack when she recognized the person on the stretcher. Stiles laying on the stretcher with an oxygen mask, and his midsection covered in blood. She notices the pack right behind, and rushes over. "What happened?"

"I - I - I," Scott stutters, trying to form the words but his throat is constricting and his wolf is going crazy. He starts to take in short breaths.

"Scott!" Melissa shouted, wanting to know what the hell happened.

"I - I don't know!" Scott shouted, his breathing worsening.

Melissa watches her son go into a panic attack, and realize it could be the asthma returning due to the shock. She fumbles through her pockets for the inhaler she always carries for emergencies. "Scott you need to calm down and breath." She said calmly, handing over the inhaler.

Scott takes it, getting his breathing under control . Allison comes over to his side, and rubs her mate's back in soothing circles.

"Okay, now I need one of you guys to explain to me what the hell happened." Melissa said calmly.

"It was Duecalion." Melissa turns her attention to Derek. Derek takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before explaining what happened when he got there.

"Alright, I'll go see how bad it is, but by the sound of it he should be in surgery by now." Melissa said before turning around, then stops. "Wait, did any of you call John?"

They all go wide eyes at the realization that they have forgotten to call Stiles' father on their way to the hospital. Scott quickly pulls out his phone to make the call.

About half an hour has past by, and the pack haven't heard anything from Melissa. They're sitting in the lobby, waiting anxiously to hear about Stiles. Their attention is thrown to the doors when they burst open, seeing the Sheriff arriving and heading straight for them.

Once John stepped foot into the hospital, his focus was immediately thrown to Derek. But before he could strike a punch at the young man, the wolves of the pack step forward protectively. Scott in front of the others, actually flashing his eyes at the Sheriff.

"Sheriff, you know how a pack reacts when the Alpha's mate is injured." Scott whispered so the other people in the lobby can't hear him. "If you try to hurt Derek, we won't be able to control ourselves." Scott gives the Sheriff a warning look.

John bites his lips, pushing down the urge to actually punch Derek for letting Stiles get hurt, especially after the conversation they had. The Sheriff takes a deep breath, "What happened?" 

Scott repeats Derek's explanation.

John takes a seat, placing his head in his hands, not wanting to believe that he's going to lose his son.

"Sheriff, Stiles is going to be okay." Scott tried to sound positive but his voice betrays him, sounding weak and unsure. "He just has to be."

They wait for another ten minutes before they finally spot Melissa. John is the first to spot her, getting on his feet and heading towards her, the others following suit.

"Melissa, please tell Stiles is going to be okay." John pleaded.

"He's stable." Was not the exact answer that they were all hoping for.

"Wha-what do you mean he's stable?" The Sheriff asked, his voice sounding broken.

Melissa hesitates, "He lost a lot of blood, they had to restart his heart a couple of times. Right now there replacing the blood he lost, and so far he's doing good."

"What about the wound on his stomach?" Scott asked. "When we got to the loft, it seemed that Duecalion had pierced him through. We tried to heal him as much as we can but we couldn't close the gap."

"It's gone before they started surgery." Melissa answered.

"What?" Derek said confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"The doctors couldn't find the wound you guys described, and are now wondering how Stiles lost so much blood."

"He healed?"

****

Stiles blinks his eyes open, his mind a bit hazy. Then everything comes back to him, and he abruptly sits up and pats his stomach, feeling attach flesh. He pulls up his shirt to inspect the area, and sees the wound gone. Stiles realizes that his clothes are clean, not a spot of blood to be seen. Confusion now written across his face.

He looks around, and sees that he's in his room. "Wha - why am I here?" He asked himself, swinging his legs off the bed. Stiles runs his hand through his hair, wondering what he's doing in his room instead of being in the hospital, which he's pretty sure is where he should be. But then he remembers that Duecalion pierced right through him, so the question is how is he still alive.

Stiles gets up, and heads out of his room, knowing that he won't get any answers in there. "Dad?" He shouted out in the hall. And when he didn't get an answer, he heads on downstairs. "Dad?"

Nothing.

Stiles starts to take cautious steps, not liking this one bit. He heads for the living room, and takes a peek to see if anyone is there before going in. No one in sight. The house seeming quiet and empty up until he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. Stiles rushes over to the other room.

"Dad!?" Stiles shouted. But instead of his dad, a woman stands in front of the cabinets, her back facing Stiles.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, now having his guard up.

The woman doesn't answer, instead she turns around to face the teen.

Stiles' eyes widen, not believing who's standing in front of him. "Mom?"

Claudia smiles, "Hello Stiles. It's been a long time."

Stiles takes a step back, "This gotta be some trick. There's no way your..." He starts to freak out, trying to make sense of this.

Claudia takes slow careful steps towards her son, "Stiles, calm down. I can - "

"No!" Stiles takes another step back. "This is a trick!" He raised his hand, wanting to send her flying but nothing happened. "What the," Stiles tries again but nothing. "What did you do to me?"

"Stiles - "

Stiles tires again, and this time he feels a spark in his hands.

Claudia's eyes widen in fear, "Stiles don't - " She gets cut off by a fire bolt from the teen, and dodges it just in time. She brings her attention back to Stiles, and sees him drop to the floor.

.    .

Melissa is in Stiles' room, checking up on him when the teen's heart suddenly stopped. She rushes to the door, "I need someone here now! We have a code white!" She shouted into the hall before a doctor and nurse rush over.

They grabbed for the defibrillator before unbuttoning Stiles' gown to apply the gel. As the nurse was setting the amount of charge for the shock, Derek bursts into the room, "Stiles! What's happening to him!?"

"Non-personnel aren't allowed in here!" The doctor said. "Melissa, get him out of here."

Melissa turns to Derek, then John appears behind the Alpha. "Both of you need to go." She said, pushing them out before closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" John demanded to know.

"Stiles' heart suddenly stopped." Melissa answered.

Derek tries to get into the room again but Melissa stops him, pushing him back. "No! There's nothing you can do but give them space to bring him back." 

.    .

Claudia rushes over to her son, "No, no, no, no, no. Stiles, it's not time for you to be apart of this world." She said, grabbing her son's hand. She closes her eyes to concentrate on using what little power she has to get her son's power to react.

.    .

"Clear!" The doctor shouted, giving the teen one last shock. The monitor continues to show a flat line, no beat detected. He sighs, "Give me the time."

The nurse looks to the clock in the room, and before she could state it, they hear a beat coming from the monitor.

"This kid's a serious fighter." The doctor commented before checking what made Stiles flat line while the nurse puts away the electrical device. Once the doctor finished checking the teen's vital signs, he leaves the room.

As soon as the doctor steps out, the others start to crowd him. Melissa, Derek and John wanting answers.

"Stiles is fine." The doctor said.

They all sigh in relief. "What caused him to flat line?" Melissa asked. "He regained the blood he lost, and his vital signs seemed perfectly fine."

"It seems his body had some kind of traumatic shock, probably a late reaction to the new blood in his system. We're going to take a few test to make sure he's alright." The doctor explained.

.    .

Stiles blinks his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"You gave me such a scare, you know." He heard a woman's voice.

Stiles notices that he's laying on the floor, his head on someone's lap. He leans his head back to get a look of who it is. He sighs, "Why don't you just change back, and show me who you really are?" Stiles said.

"Sweetie, it's me." Claudia said. "Your mother."  

"My mom's died. Just - just stop. Please." Stiles begged, tears starting to stream down his face. Then he feels two gentle hands cup his face, recognizing the warmth and gentle touch. Something he's never forgotten. He opens his eyes to stare at the woman in front of him, taking in her features. "Mom?"

Claudia smiles, "Yes, Sweetie. It's me."

Stiles sits up before pulling his mother into a tight embrace. He pulls back, "Wait, does this mean I'm dead?"

"No." Claudia answered, grabbing her son's hands to calm him. "You're just in a very complicated state of mind. How about we move this conversation to the living room, hmm?" She said before getting to her feet. Stiles following suit, heading to the other room.

They both take a seat on the couch, facing each other.

"You're in the spiritual world." Claudia started with. "When Duecalion pierced - "

"Wait, how do you know about Duecalion?" Stiles cut her off, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Claudia takes her son's hand, "I've been watching you and your father ever since I passed away. From when you kept having panic attacks after I left to you saving your mate's life."

Stiles' attention is caught when his mother mentioned Derek.

"I know everything." Claudia leans in. "And might I say, you caught yourself quite the catch." She said playfully, making Stiles blush. "Oh, and Talia and the others give their thanks to you for helping him."

Stiles gives his mother a perplexed look. "Talia? Others?"

"Derek's mother, and the Hale pack."

Stiles is dumbfounded.

Claudia then explains to Stiles that when Duecalion had pierced through him, his shaman powers reacted. Having healed his body, the wound completely gone before the doctors could perform surgery. And as a defense mechanism, his powers brought the teen's powers spirit to the spiritual world to heal and fully awaken his powers.

"Okay." Stiles spoke up, understanding a bit of what's going on. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Learn." Claudia answered vaguely.

"Wow, mom, I don't know if I can do that."

Claudia slaps his arm, "Don't give your mother sarcasm."

"Sorry." Stiles apologized, feeling happy though.

"Shamans go to the spirit world for knowledge that can help those in the living." Claudia explained. "I know you want to protective your pack and the people in town, but you need proper training. That druid of Hale's can only teach you so little of what you are."

Stiles nods, "Alright, well, let's get started then."

"Great! But first there are some people who would love to see you."


End file.
